Harry Potter et les épreuves des sept maisons
by Noweria
Summary: Rien à voir avec la coupe de feu! Dernière année, dernières folies, enfermés ensemble durant de longues semaines. cinq couples au moins dont HP/DM SS/GW... ENJOY! TERMINEE
1. Dernières vacances

Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages et lieux de la saga « Harry Potter » appartiennent à J.. Cette nouvelle est une fan-fiction qui n'a d'autre but que le divertissement non lucratif.

Avertissement : Ces écrits contiennent des passages yaoi/lemon (relations homosexuelles explicites entre hommes). La scène d'intrusion dans la banque Gringotts pour le vol de la coupe à été supprimée pour que le texte reste (un peu) crédible.

Note officieuse maintenant : Bon ce texte est clairement écrit pour ceux qui aiment Harry Potter... au fond du lit de Malefoy! Merci à ceux qui suivront cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Il y aura (si je me souvient bien) au moins cinq couples!! (voui voui) par contre pour ceux qui demanderaient, je n'avait pas prévu de faire un truc à la « coupe de feu » le principe n'étant pas le même, je me suis rendue compte du rapprochement que trop tard... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais je ne posterais que le second chapitre dans cinq jours voire une semaine en raison d'examens (pas difficile elle est déjà écrite) Ah oui pour la situation par rapport aux livres, vous comprendrez rapidement!

Sur ce... Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

**Harry Potter **

**et les épreuves des sept maisons **

.

CHAPITRE I / Dernières vacances

.

La rentrée commençait bien. Harry avait assisté avec bonheur à la cérémonie d'entrée des premières années tremblants, s'était engorgé de pudding et autres douceurs jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien avaler, mais surtout, il avait enfin retrouvé Ron et Hermione, passaient leurs vacances au crible, et n'avaient pas laissé un seul temps mort depuis la gare de King Cross.

Les vacances avec les Dursley avaient été bien vite oubliées, surtout que c'étaient ses dernières vacances avec eux. Depuis la chute de Voldemort au milieu de sa sixième année, Dumbledore lui avait quand même demandé de rester en sécurité jusqu'à obtention de sa majorité, au cas où certains mangemorts reviendraient à l'attaque. En quartier moldu protégé par des dizaines d'aurors, Harry ne risquait plus rien. Il avait donc supporté les silences de la famille qui lui restait en pensant avec espoir à son retour à Poudlard. Ron, un muffin dégoulinant confiture encombrant sa bouche chantait plus fort que tout le monde les paroles que le vieux professeur affichait en lettre dorées au dessus de leurs têtes, largement rattrapé par Harry, la voix brisée à force de hurler, à moitié debout sur le banc de bois lisse. Hermione, rouge, se cachait contre Ginny, tentant d'amener la jeune fille, hilare à des conversations plus raisonnables. Il faut dire qu'à la table des Gryffondor, tous chantaient au plus fort possible, couvrant les voix des autres maisons, et même Dean et Seamus étaient montés sur les bancs, la cravate sur la tête, à se dandiner et à brailler les paroles sur un air totalement différent de celui de l'autre. Les quatre maisons, à l'habitude si calmes lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, sortait son grand jeu, pour la dernière année de la promotion qui vainquit Voldemort. Dumbledore, loin de se fâcher, était ravi, d'autant qu'il avait pu récupérer deux élèves en plus.

Georges et Fred, après leur fuite spectaculaire, étaient revenus à Poudlard en apprenant que Dumbledore était revenu siéger, et qu'il leur fallait la validation de leurs sept années pour pouvoir tenir un commerce légalement. Ils recommenceraient donc la septième année de bonne grâce, trop heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Ils étaient assis au milieu de la grande tablée, en rois, et ne se lassaient pas de s'entendre dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Lee avait enfin retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre, ce qui ravit Angelina Johnson.

Le seul à afficher un visage totalement indifférent sous un chapeau fantaisie rose et jaune (gentiment posé sur sa tête par l'heureux directeur) était Rogue. Personne ne se serait permis de rire devant sa tête renfrognée alors que les serpentins de papier lancés par magie s'accrochaient à son chapeau de clown. Non seulement il devait supporter Potter encore une année, mais aussi les deux crétins finis qui osaient prétendre au titre de sorcier, à savoir les jumeaux Weasley. Le jeune professeur qui fêtait ses vingt cinq printemps cette année, fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il s'efforça de répondre poliment, c'est à dire avec un ton polaire, et offrit un verre de vin à la demoiselle. Elle savait que le professeur Rogue était toujours enfermé sur lui-même, aussi le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement lorsqu'il lui versa le nectar couleur de sang.

La fête prit fin, et Hermione et Ron, qui avait perdu toute crédibilité en tant que préfet en chef en ce qui le concernait, conduisaient les premières années au dortoir Gryffondor. Il fallut l'intervention de la jeune sorcière pour rattraper un petit nouveau qui faillit tomber dans le vide lorsque les escaliers se mirent à bouger, et finalement, tout le monde arriva à bon port. Ron apprit aux garçons à se méfier de la maison Serpentard, en particulier d'un jeune prétentieux au nez pincé nommé Malefoy, et négocia ses devoirs écrits corrigés de ses premières années. Harry attendait encore dans la salle commune en compagnie de Neville, Ginny et Luna qui les avait rejoint, et continuait la conversation, trop heureux pour y croire. Chose rare, il n'avait même pas encore croisé Malefoy, et avait mis de côté ses plus belles vacheries de côté rien que pour lui. Fred et Georges recommençaient leurs projets avec Lee et Angelina, et avaient pour but de leur dernière année de s'associer à Peeves l'esprit frappeur pour faire vivre la pire année aux Serpentards. Finalement, ils partirent tous vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, et le survivant savait que cette année enfin, il la passerais sans avoir à combattre Tom Jedusor, aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre. Pour cette dernière année, Ron avait droit à sa chambre personnelle en tant que préfet en chef, et le lit de Harry y avait été mis, ainsi que quelques matelas, pour les occasion où Neville, Dean ou Seamus venaient leur rendre visite.

Le héros de l'école arriva enfin à la chambre isolée, n'y trouvant que Ron assis sur le lit, avec un petit tas de gâteau entre ses jambes, les contemplant comme des gallions tout neufs. Harry s'affaissa sur son lit, et soupira de fatigue. Il attrapa un muffin à la myrtille que lui lança son ami, et ne mordit dedans que par gourmandise.

.

- Quelle rentrée! Je crois que c'est la meilleure qu'on ait faite! Et tu as vu la tête de ce poisseux de Rogue? J'aurais payé cher pour avoir une photo de lui à ce moment là!

- Un photo de Rogue? Dans ta chambre? T'as vraiment des goûts bizarres, Ron.

- Non, c'est comme si j'avais une photo de Malefoy en fouine championne de saut en hauteur!

- Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant l'image de Drago, transformé en fouine par Maugrey Folœil et balancé à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol à plusieurs reprises. Harry émit un rire bref, et sans savoir comment, s'endormit sur ses draps tout habillé. C'était la première fois dans sa vie à Poudlard qu'il dormait d'un sommeil si paisible.

.

Il se réveilla sur les coups de neuf heures, lorsqu'une musique se fit entendre dans la chambre, lancée par magie par le directeur. Il partit prendre sa douche, commune avec le reste du dortoir masculin, partit s'attabler avec Hermione, les cheveux toujours aussi emmêlés et Ron, endormi devant son café au lait. La jeune femme babillait gaiment avec Ginny, surtout sur les cours qu'ils auraient cette année, lorsque Drago Malefoy entra, entouré de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, et de ses deux gardes du corps. Dès son entrée, les jumeaux Weasley se tordirent de rire, et partirent discrètement de la salle commune. Le jeune Serpentard avait les cheveux lâches, impossibles à gominer, mais surtout d'un rose des plus vifs.

.

- Là les jumeaux y sont allés un peu fort, commenta Hermione.

- Je savais qu'ils voulaient faire un tour à Malefoy, mis je pensait pas qu'ils oseraient ça!! s'exclama Ron.

- Mais le rose va très bien aux chiffe-molles, je crois, continua Harry.

- Drago la grande folle, qui l'eut cru? Ron avait un sourire incontrôlable, qui partait d'une oreille pour finir à l'autre.

.

À la table Serpentard, personne n'avait envie de rire, sous peine de recevoir un doloris. À ce stade, Drago en était capable même par la pensée. Ils déjeunèrent sous les rires retenus des autres maisons, dans un silence de cathédrale. Le préfet en chef se leva, et se dirigea vers la table Gryffondor, prête à exploser. Une larme coulait sur la joue de Ron qui se retenait tant bien que mal, sous les pincements d'Hermione. L'ex-blond s'adressa directement à Harry, qui se mordait les lèvres au sang.

.

- Potter, tu dira aux deux demeurés qui te servent d'amis que ce genre de plaisanterie n'a aucun effet sur moi. Ils sont pathétiques, et toujours aussi dégradants pour les vrais sorciers comme moi.

- Comme toi, Malefoy, tu veut dire, des sorciers qui assument si bien leur part de féminité? Répliqua Harry.

.

Ron ne tient plus et explosa de rire, comme les trois quart de la tablée. Hermione avait presque pitié de lui, puis se reprit, et apprécia ce doux moment de vengeance. La journée, même si chargée, était des plus plaisantes, et on pouvait voir des photos retouchées de Drago avec ses cheveux roses, déguisé en jeune fille partout dans les couloirs, cadeau de chez Weasley. Chose unique, le portrait tirait la langue ou lançait des baisers en se dandinant lorsqu'on tentait de l'effacer par un sort. Finalement, Dumbledore fut appelé à la rescousse, et le directeur s'abstint de dire que c'était un travail plutôt réussit. Il fallut cinq shampoings spéciaux et une potion de Rogue pour que Drago retrouve sa couleur d'origine. Il pestait encore le soir, surtout que la potion donnée par rogue de souffrait aucun traitement au dessus d'elle, et qu'il fallait laisser reposer le cheveux tel quel durant plus de vingt quatre heures. Drago devrait donc s'arranger avec ses cheveux lâches sans gel le lendemain. La guerre était déclarée aux Gryffondor.

Dans la salle commune aux rouge et or, les trois amis déballaient enfin leurs valises et s'échangeaient les souvenirs de vacances. Hermione avait ramené des jades ensorcelés de Chine, où elle avait passé deux semaines, Ron avait évidement fait le tour des magasins absolument inutiles du sud de l'écosse, dans un village près de la mer, résidence de sa grand tante et Harry avait prit des photos moldues de l'oncle Vernon dans des positions plus que disgracieuses, qui furent l'objet du débat du soir. Ils furent repris par Hermione qui les avait incité tout au long de la soirée à ranger leurs cahier de cours, et classer leurs livres nouvellement achetés. Les garçons s'exécutèrent en grommelant, et Harry vit que le nombre de matières à étudier avait légèrement baissé comparé à l'an dernier. Certaines matières avaient été regroupées en une, comme soin aux créatures magiques et vie et habitat des créatures magiques en une seule : comprendre les créatures magiques. Il avait donc moins d'heures de cours, mais beaucoup plus intenses. Hermione était en revanche, déçue de ne voir apparaître aucune nouvelle source de connaissances.

La semaine fut moins « rose » que ne l'avait espéré Harry. Ils furent régulièrement attaqués par Drago, qui arrivait très exactement quand il ne fallait pas, c'est dire quand ils étaient en retard pour un cours, ou en train de traîner dans les couloirs alors que le couvre feu était instauré. Même lorsqu'ils ne faisaient rien, le jeune homme blond sortait ses piques les plus acerbes et crachait un maximum de venin en particulier sur Harry et Ron. La bataille de Poudlard ne l'avait pas changé. Il s'était mis du côté de Dumbledore depuis longtemps, et avait prouvé sa loyauté envers Poudlard, mais un Serpentard restant ce qu'il était, Drago était resté une vraie pustule de bouse de dragon, selon les termes de Ron. Chaque jour que les Gryffondor voyaient venir était une journée d'occasions pour Drago de mettre à l'épreuve les limites de ses fonctions de préfet en chef.

Les cours n'avaient pas commencé depuis deux semaines que Harry avait vu Drago plus souvent que ses propres amis.

.

- Il devient vraiment lourd! Tous les jours c'est le même discours, je commence à épuiser mes répliques, ça ne me fait même plus rire de l'appeler la rose de Serpentard. Ronchonna Ron.

- J'avoue que Malefoy se surpasse ces temps ci, approuva Hermione. On dirait qu'il nous piste, je sens que le coup du shampoing rose il ne l'à vraiment pas apprécié!

- Il serait quand même temps qu'il vive sa vie, soupira Harry. On ne peut plus faire une journée sans voir sa tête de fouine. Je pensais que son but était de ne plus me voir après tout.

- Moi, je vais me coucher, dire qu'on a parlé de ce sale morveux juste avant de dormir!

- Ron Weasley! Tu n'a pas terminé ton devoir de métamorphose! Je refuse que tu copies encore sur moi! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà donné mon parchemin pour ne pas céder à tes yeux de merlan frit!

- Merlin en friture? D'où elle sort ton expression?

- Laisse, Ron c'est moldu. Par contre Hermione à raison, si on ne rend pas ce devoir pour Mc Gonagall, on va encore se retrouver enfermés alors que les autres s'entraîneront au quidditch.

- Ainsi soit fait, je me soumet à la grandeur d'Hermione toute savante.

.

Un coup derrière la tête et deux grommellements plus tard, et Ron finissait son devoir en compagnie de Harry sous la surveillance stricte de leur amie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le survivant avait retrouvé les sensations du vol, de la vitesse et du jeu d'équipe, d'autant plus que les deux cognards vivants étaient revenus, Fred et Georges Weasley. Richie Coote et Jimmy Peakes qui les remplaçaient leur laissèrent leurs places de bonne grâce, avec une bonne dose de produits made in Weasley dans leurs poches. Harry et Ron poursuivaient leurs entraînements, Harry restant attrapeur et capitaine officiel. Le plus jeune frère Weasley redoutait la venue des jumeaux, car ils étaient terribles en tant qu'entraîneurs. Les boulets qu'ils envoyaient étaient presque irrattrapables, mais malgré ce talent, ils étaient mieux placés en tant que frappeurs. Kattie, Ginny et Dean avaient trouvé une meilleure façon de s'entraîner. Les cognards étaient lâchés, et un joueur à la fois devait les éviter jusqu'à mettre le souafle dans les buts. L'équipe était bonne, mais pas assez rapide. Les Brossdur5 des jumeaux Weasley étaient très médiocres et semblaient avoir connus Dumbledore bébé. L'étoile filante de Ron était une antiquité qui ne valait rien à la course, or, un gardien se devait d'être rapide. Kattie possédait un Nimbus2000 et Dean un Nimbus2001. Quand à Ginny, elle avait un trop vieux Comète260. Harry prit sa décision. Ils devaient battre Serpentard cette année, surtout depuis que Malefoy avait suivit un entraînement intensif d'attrapeur avec un joueur devenu professionnel de Durmstrang. Heureusement, dans deux jours ce serait samedi, et ce samedi précisément, il y aurait sortie indépendante pour les septième années.

L'entraînement fini, Harry partit voir Hermione sans même avoir prit le temps de passer sous la douche, ce qui fut plutôt remarqué dans la bibliothèque, et lui demanda de la rejoindre chez Hagrid. La jeune femme remit précipitamment le livre, et couru à la suite du jeune homme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, marchant rapidement des le dédale de couloirs immenses de Poudlard, elle pu enfin questionner :

.

- Et pourquoi chez Hagrid? Il y à un problème?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour renforcer l'équipe de quidditch.

- Moi? Mais je sais à peine voler!

- Je sais bien, il ne s'agit pas de remplacer des joueurs, mais de les aider. On a besoin de matériel plus récent.

- Tu veut dire, comme ce que Malefoy à fait au début de sa première année?

- Je ne fais pas cela pour me faire accepter Hermione, mais tu sais comme moi qu'un Comète ne battra jamais ne serait-ce qu'un Nimbus à la course!

- Oui, les Nimbus ont une vitesse de pointe à 120 km/h et ce en vingt secondes, ce qui est pas mal pour un attrapeur, mais mieux pour un batteur, en revanche, Les Guêpes3000 sont très vives même si elles n'atteignent pas une vitesse aussi élevée que l'éclair de feu, ce qui en fait un balai parfait pour un gardien qui...

- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi Hermione, lui répondit le Gryffondor en souriant, sans pour autant cesser sa marche.

.

Ils traversèrent les jardins, pleins d'élèves épuisés, et Hermione fit remarquer que le repas ne serait servit que dans une heure. Trois coups à la porte en bois, et Crokdur vint généreusement baver sur la figure de Harry, ravi de retrouver le garde chasse. Le étudiants entrèrent et refusèrent toute consommation faites des mains du demi-géant, et après les retrouvailles et les banalités, Harry osa.

.

- Hagrid j'ai besoin de vous pour aller au chemin de traverse.

- Eh bien Harry si tu veut, mais en quoi ma présence est nécessaire?

- C'est vous qui gardez la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts, et j'aurais besoin d'une certaine somme cette semaine.

- Harry, tu es sûr de posséder assez d'argent pour tous ces balais, se renseigna Hermione.

- Oui, pour ça ne t'en fais pas. De toutes façons e n'utilise quasiment jamais rien chaque année. Et puis c'est pour une bonne cause.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, si c'est pas indiscret, tu comte t'acheter une armée de balais?

- En réalité, seulement quatre. Un Guêpe3000, et trois Nimbus2005. Fit Harry un peu rouge.

- Ce sont les derniers sortis, continua Hermione, et les Nimbus, même si moins rapides, sont plus solides et plus puissants dans l'effort que l'éclair de feu, je crois que le Guêpes3000 est pour Ron.

.

Le garde chasse passa l'arrête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il but une gorgée de thé dans son immense chope, et finalement, sourit aux deux étudiants.

.

- C'est d'accord. Mais je ne serait libre que le matin, j'ai toute une tripotée de cerfducks à tondre avant halloween. C'est que si c'est pas fait les pauvres bêtes vont prendre froid avec toute leur laine sur le dos!

- Merci, Hagrid. Alors à samedi?

- Oui, Harry, à samedi. Reviens me voir quand tu veut!

.

Une fois dehors, sous le silence du jeune homme, Hermione soupira, et lui expliqua.

.

- La laine des cerfducks est estivale, et reste très froide en toutes circonstances, leur laisser en hiver est comme les mettre au réfrigérateur.

- Ha! je comprend!

- C'est dans le programme de cette année, Harry, tu n'est vraiment pas sérieux!

- C'est pour ça que tu l'est pour nous Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce jour là, le chemin de traverse était bondé, et le froid qui commençait à poindre était amplifié dans la grande banque Gringotts. Pincesec vérifia la clef et le propriétaire sous ses grosses lunettes à chaine d'argent, et leur pria de venir d'un ton plutôt frais, bien en accord avec la saison. Hermione était sommée de rester dans le grand hall d'attente, et la jeune fille se mit à lire toute l'histoire de Gringotts gravée dans les hauts murs de la banque. Après un regard triste et désemparé au chariot, Hagrid se décida à monter, et à demander pardon à son cher estomac. Harry se plaça tant bien que mal à côté de lui, souriant à moitié. Le voyage parut court, puisqu'extrêmement rapide, et les deux voyageurs furent presque projetés en avant sous le coup de l'arrêt brutal. Sans un mot, le gobelin ouvrit la porte avec la petite clé d'or, et pria le propriétaire d'entrer. Encore un peu secoué, Harry pénétra dans la pièce qui s'offrait à lui. À présent renflouée du contenu du compte de Sirius, les objets de valeur et les gallions recouvraient le sol. Devant tout cet argent, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser aux maigres économie de la famille Weasley, mais surtout au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, sous peine de les vexer. Soupirant, il sortit un sac de toile de sa poche, et y mit quelques gallions en vrac. Vingt devraient suffire amplement. Quelques mornilles et une trentaine de noises pour pré-au-lard, et Harry remonta dans le chariot de métal froid, que Hagrid n'avait pu quitter à cause de sa grande taille.

Le gobelin marmonnait dans sa barbe pendant qu'il remettait le moteur du chariot en route, et le tout partit à fond de train sans prévenir. C'était un objet qui partait à cette vitesse qu'il lui fallait, se dit Harry. La lumière atteint enfin leurs rétines, et plus en douceur, c'est à dire sans intention de leur faire rendre leur déjeuner, le trio stoppa. Pincesec repartit immédiatement à son poste, et le survivant du tirer Hermione de force vers la sortie pour aller faire ses emplettes dans sa boutique favorite : Le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch! Quelques centaines de mètres séparaient ce magasin de la banque, et il fallut beaucoup de volonté de la part d'Hermione pour ne pas entrer chez Fleury et Bott. Harry poussa la porte vitrée avec émotion, et fit ce jour la sont plus gros achat, qui lui valut treize gallions, cinq mornilles et dix noises. Chacun recevrait son balai au prochain entraînement de quidditch, dans trois jours en comptant ce samedi, par hibou. Hagrid proposa une glace au café d'à côté, pour se réchauffer les entrailles avant de rentrer. Harry était parfaitement heureux. L'équipe de Gryffondor avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre les autres maisons, et en plus demain, c'était jour de repos! Enfin, si Drago Je-le-vaut-bien Malefoy ni mettais pas encore du sien.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, et les deux amis promirent au garde chasse de revenir bientôt le voir. Le plus difficile fut de se taire jusqu'au lundi soir, de ne rien dire même si c'était pour agrémenter le cours de Rogue, même si les joueurs regardaient l'équipe de Serpentard avec envie sur leurs Nimbus2001, et même si ça le démangeait de tout dire rien que pour voir leur tête. Il passa donc le dimanche à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione, chose extrêmement rare, voire à inscrire dans les annales, pendant que Ron et les autres étaient partis s'amuser dehors, dans les feuilles rouges qui couvraient le sol. Évidement, les jumeaux avaient cachés des bombabouses dans de gros tas de feuilles et s'amusaient à lancer des défis qui consistaient à se jeter dedans à ceux qui avaient laissé leur cervelle au dortoir. Bref, une journée tout à fait normale. Malheureusement, après le dimanche arrive le lundi, avec le lundi les cours de Rogue, et en plus de Rogue, il y à ce visqueux de Malefoy. Ron préféra fuir à sa place habituelle avant que Drago ne lui lance la moindre pique, accompagnée d'Hermione. Fred et Georges s'étaient mis au fond de la classe, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, et après deux coups de coudes et trois insultes, Drago était partit s'installer près de Pansy. Quand à Harry, il faisait équipe avec Neville une séance sur deux, changeant de partenaire avec Hermione. Le professeur ne disait pas un mot assis à son bureau, et attendit qu'ils aient finit leurs babillages inutiles pour se lever. Ce simple geste réduisit les derniers murmures à néant. Severus Rogue avait le donc par sa seule présence d'imposer ses paroles mais surtout un silence de cathédrale à tous ses cours.

.

- Aujourd'hui, vous créerez une potion de lumière, dont monsieur Londubat nous rappellera les propriétés?

- Eh bien, euh... Neville commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. La potion de lumière sert à...

- Si elle pouvait éventuellement servir à éclairer votre cervelle dans les fins fonds de la noirceur de votre bêtise, si tant soit peu qu'elle existât, elle serait déjà bien utile. Qui d'autre? La main d'Hermione se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Puisque personne ne semble le savoir, je vais donc vous le dire. La potion de lumière repousse vampires, goules et toute autre créature de la nuit, qui ne peut supporter la lumière du soleil trop longtemps. Elle à aussi des vertus d'instinct, qui permettent à son utilisateur d'être plus clairvoyant dans certaines situations. Sa préparation courte lui à valu d'être souvent utilisée devant la potion de Félix Felicis. Je retirerais donc cinq point à Gryffondor devant tant d'ignorance majoritaire. Je ne veut entendre aucun commentaire. Voici les ingrédients et la préparation, dit il d'une voix tout aussi froide que depuis le début de la leçon. Vous avez deux heures.

.

Chacun s'attela à sa tâche, et quand on voyait qu'il fallait tourner une demi heure dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une demi heure dans l'autre sens en comptant chaque goutte d'encre de calamar ajoutée, il ne valait mieux pas se tromper. Au bout de dix minutes, un « pouf » mat se fit entendre, suivit de rires étouffés. Rogue sortit mentalement de ses calculs, agacé, pour constater que même avec des ingrédients parfaitement innocents, les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient à trouer un chaudron. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Cette année, trois Weasley faisaient partie de sa classe, et comble du bonheur, ce cher Potter et cette gourdasse de Londubat aussi. Le Serpentard était las de voir tant de maladresse, pire, d'exactitude dans sa classe, et l'élève qui fonçait le plus droit dans le mur était sûrement Granger. Recopiant au millimètre près les recettes données, elle ne ferait jamais plus que ce qui serait marqué dans un livre. Les yeux de glace se posèrent enfin sur les fautifs :

.

- Monsieur Frederick Weasley, vous irez traîner votre misérable incompétence aux côtés de Blaise Zabini pour finir votre préparation, Tandis que vous, Georges Weasley, étant donné que vous êtes comparativement aussi dénudé d'intérêt et de talent que votre frère, vous irez vous placer près de Théodore Nott. Vous utiliserez le chaudron de celui de vous deux qui n'a pas fondu.

.

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement, et Fred alla près du sorcier à peau d'ébène. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard et fit sa part de préparation en donnant Les coupes à faire au rouquin. Georges eut droit au même traitement, et les deux Gryffondor avaient déjà préparé une vengeance contre les deux prétentieux Serpentard. Hermione reprenait tous les gestes de Ron, coupait les tiges de bouton d'or en fuseaux au lieu de les tailler en pièces, s'occupait de formuler les différents sorts à appliquer au chaudron, et finalement, Ron n'eut presque plus rien à faire. Rogue se leva de son siège, et traversa la salle de son port altier. Il regardait, critique, de son regard noir et expert, chaque chaudron d'un air dégoûté. Fred eut quand même l'audace de tirer la langue quand il se retourna, mais évita d'en faire plus pour ne pas trop pénaliser sa maison et pouvoir s'entraîner au quidditch le soir même. Il se sentait démuni sans son frère, et se rendit alors compte que Rogue avait réussi à les séparer de façon à pouvoir les distinguer, chose rarissime. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à échanger leurs place! Il faudra vraiment qu'ils se remettent aux bonnes vieilles habitudes de Poudlard!

Les préparations lançaient des volutes de fumées, plus ou moins blanches, et le silence était alors oppressant. Même les Serpentards ne se parlaient pas. Drago était ancré à ses pensées, et Ron avait eut une envie de vomir parce qu'il à eut la mauvaise idée de respirer ladite fumée au milieu de la préparation de la potion, chose qui n'était surtout pas à faire. Enfin, elles furent prêtes, et tous les élèves les mirent dans des fioles presque en même temps, notèrent leurs noms, et partirent. Seul Georges y était encore, à cause de son retard, mais Théodore, en bon Serpentard, avait déjà déserté pour rejoindre Drago. Fred passa près de son jumeau, et lui murmura qu'il l'attendait sur le terrain, préférant ne pas faire punir son jumeau à cause de bavardages.

Le professeur s'approcha alors devant sa table, l'avant dernière du fond de la classe, et regarda l'élève, presque agacé qu'il en restât encore un. Il décida de regarder comment il s'en sortirait pour terminer, les mains dans le dos, alors qu'il devait verser les œufs de fées tout en tournant, et en exécutant des signes magiques avec sa cuillère en bois. La potion était prête, même si Georges avait presque quinze minutes de retard sur le reste des élèves. Il avait fini sa préparation sous la pression que produisait la présence de Rogue devant lui. Son teint diaphane était entouré de cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres , et sa longue cape soulignait sa minceur. Les gestes qu'il faisait pour afficher les ingrédients au tableau ou pour attirer un objet à lui trahissait une maîtrise de la magie de précision à un haut niveau. Le jeune homme déglutit, plus impressionné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il prit une louche, puis se ravisa. Sans oser regarder Rogue, il prit deux crins de licornes ans sa poche de pantalon, prises à l'ancienne baguette de Ron, et les plaça au centre du chaudron. Le mélange se mit à virer argent vif. Severus leva un sourcil.

.

- la leçon ne comportait aucun crin de licorne, Monsieur Weasley.

- Ils augmentent les capacités de lumière des tiges de bouton d'or. J'ai appris ça avec Fred en faisant des éclairs estomac.

.

Le professeur eut la naissance d'un début de sourire en coin des lèvres. Du haut de ses vingt cinq ans, il fut pour la première fois depuis longtemps, agréablement surpris. Personne n'avait encore eut l'audace, comme lui, d'améliorer les potions des livres de l'école. Il savait parfaitement que cette potion était cinq fois plus puissante si on y rajoutait quelques crins de l'animal en fin de préparation. Georges Weasley était donc le premier élève doué d'une intelligence probable de cette école? Le rouquin versa le liquide brillant dans la fiole, qui illumina la pièce un instant. Les mains gantées du professeur effleurèrent celles du jeune homme pour prendre le flacon de verre. Le jumeau frissonna intérieurement. Cet homme, si strict, droit et fier, était un modèle pour lui qu'il n'oserais jamais avouer. Il l'admirait et s'était même accordé plus. Il voulait exister auprès de ce prince, ce maître puissant de magie, frôlant parfois la limite entre magie noire et enchantements puissants. Il désirait au plus profond de lui appartenir à Severus Rogue, être un être particulier pour lui, être le seul à voir une autre facette que sa face de roi de marbre qui parvenait à créer des sorts que même le grand Dumbledore ne parvenait à reproduire. Cent fois, il avait imaginé le mage noir, dans toute sa splendeur se penchant sur lui, son immense cape noire partant de ses épaules et couvrant le sol, sur son corps à demi nu et endormi pour y déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, tel un vampire, imposant son bon vouloir par la simple volonté de son esprit sur ceux qui l'entouraient, sensuel et gracile, terriblement beau et dangereux comme le feu. Georges aimait les filles, et leurs corps aux courbes rondes et douces, mais ce fantasme état celui qui imprégnait son esprit et l'empêchait de dormir depuis bientôt deux ans.

.

- N'espérez pas de choses si futiles venant de moi, Georges Weasley. Le garçon sursauta.

- Ma potion est incorrecte?

- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas si bête, tâchez d'apprendre à fermer vos pensées en présence d'un légilimens.

.

Georges passa du hâlé au rouge cramoisi. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et répondit avec tout l'aplomb qui n'était pas encore partit au fond de ses chaussettes :

.

- Aux dernières nouvelles j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux, professeur. Il tourna le dos, et commença à partir.

- Vous êtes de Gryffondor, c'est pour cela que vous vous abîmez dans ce que vous êtes incapable d'accomplir.

.

Georges stoppa net. Personne n'insultait impunément sa maison, fut-ce Dumbledore. Il tourna les talons, et arriva à quelques centimètres du visage de son professeur, de dix centimètres plus grand que lui. Sans prévenir, le cœur battant, il passa sa main droite derrière les cheveux longs, noirs et souples de Severus, et força son visage à se pencher vers le sien, et embrassa rageusement le Serpentard. Il laissa une légère marque rose sur la lèvre supérieure de son aîné, et regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir pu lui faire mal. Mais il fallait finir. Il s'écarta rapidement, le visage fermé, un éclat ne se reflétant qu'au fond de ses yeux bleus, et dit en regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux :

.

- Je suis Gryffondor, c'est pour ça que j'ai le courage de faire ça. Vous Serpentard, vous resterez derrière votre fierté mal placée en attendant la chance.

.

Le rouquin se retourna d'un geste sec, et Severus n'eut le temps que de voir un brillant que trop prononcé dans le regard de Georges. Il avait enfin goûté aux lèvres de son professeur, glace tendre et douce, presque brûlante tant elle était froide.

.

- Georges Weasley! L'étudiant s'arrêta.

- Quoi? Fit-il, insolent, sans se retourner.

- Vous viendrez demain soir en retenue, je vous attend à dix-huit heures précises, pour motif d'insolence.

- Bien.

.

La porte claqua alors que la main gantée de cuir touchait cet endroit que personne n'avait effleuré. Troublé était un mot qu'il ne connaissait jusqu'alors que pour son mauvais côté.

Le soir lui fit presque tout oublier, surtout devant le superbe Nimbus2005 qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry fut en proie à des remerciements mouillés de larmes, et pour ne pas perdre le change, Kittie et Dean eurent droit à des jambières et des gants neufs et renforcés. La nouvelle partit vite dans l'oreille des étudiants de l'école, et bientôt, chacun sortit de sa propre cachette boissons et sucreries, pour fêter les prochaines victoires. L'équipe eut à peine le temps d'essayer son nouveau matériel que toute la maison Gryffondor les prit dans une masse d'élèves pour les emmener dans leur salle commune, Harry en tête. Chacun portait fièrement son balai, et Ron cacha son précieux Guêpes3000 sous son lit depuis ce jour. Le journal de l'école regorgea de photos, qui eurent pour effet de faire rager les autres équipes. Harry aurait voulu garder ce fait secret quelques temps, mais après tout, ils allaient tous finir par le savoir. L'envie de fête des Gryffondor était si pointue qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fit de bruit avant que la salle commune ne soit insonorisée. Si Mc Gonagall passait par là, c'en était fini de leur joie.

Ce soir là, Georges fut étonnamment calme et sérieux, selon la définition d'un Weasley. Il se contenta de faire une bataille de Poils de gratte, quelques démonstrations de leurs produits devant les premières années, et deux ou trois spectacles avec Fred et Lee. Et une retenue avec ça. Il ne savait même pas combien de points il avait fait perdre à sa maison. Fred dormait depuis un moment, un pistolet à eau dans une main, deux bombabouses dans l'autre, en travers de Lee, les dreds dans tous les sens, la robe tâchée encore fumante, lui même ayant un bras et une jambe sur Ron, qui s'accrochait à un pied de Harry, il à dû s'endormir pendant qu'il le chatouillait. Les autres élèves étaient éparpillés de la même manière, mais quelques héros étaient parvenus à aller dormir. Ceci étant, il n'était pas dit que c'étaient bien leurs lits. La journée du lendemain, Les joueurs portaient leurs mains jointes au dessus de la tête en signe de victoire dans la grande salle du petit déjeuner. La plupart n'avaient même pas eut le temps de changer de vêtements par rapport à la veille, et étaient donc en presque parfaite tenue, si on exceptait les tâches de chocolat et l'odeur de macéré. Harry passa près de Malefoy, le regard défiant.

.

- Alors tu as du faire toi même les courses pour ton équipe de pauvres, Potter?

- Laisse moi regarder ton visage triomphant Malefoy, que je fasse bien le contraste le jour ou je te verrais pleurer sur ta défaite!

.

La mâchoire du jeune blond était plus serrée que les fesses de Neville devant Rogue. Il fulminait. Saleté de Gryffondor, héros de mes deux! Un jour tu ravalera ta suffisance, Potter! Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la salle sans manger. Harry suivit le groupe triomphant, mais tous durent se calmer lorsque les cours commencèrent. Mc Gonagall fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et le remercia discrètement pour cette chance qu'il offrait à l'équipe. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, les membres de son groupe le félicitaient, et tous avaient hâte de pouvoir enfin tester les limites de leurs balais, le soir venu, sur le terrain de vol destiné aux premières années, puisque Poufsouffle s'entraînait sur le terrain de quidditch. Chacun réussi à peu près correctement la transformation d'une bougie en marmotte, sauf Georges et Fred, qui s'amusèrent à en faire des souriceaux.

Les cours passèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Georges qui avait l'estomac noué, et qui avait l'impression qu'une demi passait à chacun de ses battements de cils. Il du se résoudre à partir à dix-huit heures quinze de la salle commune, n'osant échanger sa place avec son frère à cause des pouvoirs légilimens de son professeur de potions. Fred lui promit un tour bien salé à ce sale mort vivant dans la semaine même, tandis que Georges inspirait profondément et se mettait en route.

Tout lui paraissait immense. Les sols raisonnaient, vides d'élèves, et la lumière refusait d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Il arriva finalement à la porte de bois, si terrible, et entra sans frapper. Il avait déjà eu des heures de colle avec Rogue, mais jamais il n'avait fait l'erreur de l'embrasser le jour d'avant. Cette situation était affreusement humiliante. Il avança jusqu'au pupitre professoral, alors que Rogue ne levait pas la tête de ses papiers. Il tenta de faire battre son cœur moins fort, de contrôler sa respiration et surtout de penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'au visage diaphane en face de lui. Si Severus sondait ses pensées, il y verrais l'image de Drago aux cheveux roses, tirant la langue aux passants, et secouant les reins d'une façon provocante. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que le maître des potions ne dévoile son visage, dénudé de tout sentiment, bon ou mauvais.

.

- Monsieur Londubat ayant terminé sa part, il vous reste cinq chaudrons à récurer, plus spécialement celui de votre frère, qui à cru malin d'abuser des ongles de Gunimivus. Je tiens à voir le résultat.

- Bien.

.

La tête basse, le rouquin s'exécuta. Il retira sa robe noire pour ne pas la froisser ou la tâcher, découvrant un jean noir simple sous une chemise blanche longue. Sa tête se vida peu à peu. Il se sentait seul, et était presque déçu que Rogue ne revienne pas sur son geste de la veille. Il avait raison. Il s'abîmait dans une tâche qu'il ne pouvait accomplir. Il travaillait depuis vingt minutes, les manches relevées, au dessus de la table juste devant le bureau principal, les mains rougies par l'eau froide, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un coup d'œil suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'était le Serpentard. Il se retourna, et la proximité de son aîné le fit courber le dos vers l'arrière en s'appuyant des bras sur la table, qui lui arrivait juste sous les fesses.

Severus souriait. Il souriait? C'était comme un grand maître pour qui on avait accompli un exercice difficile avec succès. Il est si beau, si parfait... et si inaccessible pour un imbécile tel que moi, pensa le Gryffondor. Il eut peine à croire quand il sentit le dos des doigts gantés lui caresser la joue droite, et par réflexe, chercha la caresse en penchant la têtes, les yeux clos. Il ne sentait plus la morsure du froid sur ses bras, ni le mal qui s'insinuait dans son dos inhabitué à cette posture. Son professeur était juste devant ses pieds, et une main toujours sur la joue du jeune homme, il souriait de ce que pensait ce jeune imbécile. Lorsqu'une larme toucha le gant de cuir noir, le bras gauche libre de Rogue passa dans le dos de Georges, le détacha de la table et le plaqua contre son torse, la tête rousse dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme entoura alors son maître adoré de ses bras, sous sa cape noire, sentant le tissu de sa chemise ébène en soie. Le Serpentard retira sa main de la joue du rouquin pour prendre sa baguette, insonoriser la pièce et verrouiller la porte. Il rangea le morceau de bois, et passa sa main dans le feu ondulant sous son menton. Il murmura :

.

- Ce genre de relation est extrêmement risqué, le sais tu? Le rouquin rougit sous le tutoiement avant de saisir le sens des mots

- Alors, vous... Tu...

- Je ne pensais pas que tu était stupide au point de ne pas voir à quel point je m'acharnais sur toi depuis l'an dernier, Weasley. Je sais depuis le début ce que tu pense de moi, et j'ai beaucoup eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Être si proche d'un élève est interdit, et apporte de lourdes conséquences, si cela vient à se savoir.

- Je sais déjà ce que je risque. L'expulsion, le rejet, la colère, même de mes amis. Mais Fred comprendra, je le sais, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Je le savais, je voulais simplement te l'entendre dire.

.

Le visage de porcelaine, majestueux, superbe, se pencha sur les lèvres de Georges, et les embrassèrent à plaine bouche. Le destin était scellé. Le rouquin se sentait aspiré, envoûté par cette sensualité jamais montrée, il perdait pied. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées d'avantage, et griffaient presque le dos puissant. Il osa sortir sa main droite pour la passer sur la tempe blanche, et la tremper dans cette masse de cheveux de nuit, souples et longs. Rogue l'obligeait à se cambrer, et mordait les lèvres roses sans pitié. Une goutte de sang roula lentement sur le menton hâlé, et Georges, le regard vague, émit un faible gémissement lorsque Rogue lécha délicatement la perle rubis.

.

- Je t'ai fait mal?

- Un peu, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je veux que tu penses à moi.

- Inutile de me mordre, tu hantes déjà mes nuit, Severus, répondit Georges, rougissant d'avoir osé l'appeler par son prénom.

- Je veux que tu penses à moi quand tu te regardera dans une glace, quand tu parlera ou sourira. Je veut que ton souvenir ne passe jamais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes me voir. Sa main accrocha les cheveux roux, et tira le visage haletant en arrière, pour y déposer un baiser plus doux, et plus profond.

- Alors il faudra que je revienne vite. J'ai une cicatrisation rapide.

- Crétin.

.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, et sous le regard inquiet de son élève, Rogue lui passa la main dans les cheveux, dont il ne pouvais plus se passer à présent.

.

- Bien sûr, il est pertinent de remarquer que tu n'a pas fini ta punition, et que tu devra donc revenir demain soir, Georges Weasley. Même heure. Et ne sois pas en retard, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Bien, répondit le rouquin, un sourire illuminant son visage.

.

Il commença à partir, lorsqu'une manche l'agrippa, et le retourna pour un dernier baiser langoureux. D'un geste, la porte fut déverrouillée, et le sort de silence levé. Finalement, c'était peut être le Serpentard qui était le plus accroc à cette relation.

.

* * *

.

Et voila!! pour ceux qui se posent la question, les points chelou c'est pour aérer le texte puisque la mise en page du site est assez restreinte... Dites moi si ca vous à plu ou non, et encore désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a!! (et oui j'ai commencé fort gnihi mais c'est pas le couple principal même si par la suite je m'amuserais avec eux...euh en écriture s'entend bien!)


	2. Convocation

Bonjour! (plus tôt que prévu, j'ai une mini pause, donc je vous fait profiter de ce chapitre qui était déjà écrit et relu) Bon alors déjà merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et tous ceux qui même par curiosité ont cliqué sur mon histoire! (question si quelqu'un sait : Il m'a di que j'avais atteint les 15 documents manager donc j'ai tout "remové" ca effacera pas mes histoires?)

Alors là pour les sensibles, va y avoir des cochoncetés, pas bien méchantes, mais bien lubriques quand même!! (ma vraie nature commence à ressortir mouhahahahaha)

Pour mes review (je vais finir par les encadrer elles m'ont fait super plaisir!!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Atomes** : MERCIII *lui file le billet de cinquante comme promis* et pour Servilus (hihi) dis toi bien que personnellement je l'imagine plus jeune, et moins « souffreteux » que l'image qu'il a dans le film (même si je trouve qu'Alan Rickman est un homme bourré de charmes, surtout dans Dogm... on va pas faire de pub je sais pas si j'ai droit) t'inquiète l'histoire Harry/Drago va sortir démoulée comme un bon gâteau tout chaud (que tous ceux qui ont pensé au mot « cake » sortent)... *ok je sort*

**Tania-Sama** : J'ai faillit faire pire mais je me suis dit que c'était suffisant pour brûler un peu son petit Ego... Merci pour ta review!!

**CleoMcPhee** : HAN!! l'erreur!! *se fouette violemment avant de presser du jus de citron par dessus la blessure* Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait plaisir que tu aborde tout ce à quoi tu as pensé j'apprécie énormément! En tout cas je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, et ne t'en fais pas, même si ça sera un peu longuet à venir, ils vont se POUSSER LA CRO... *se fait bailloner et enfermer dans un asile cause perversité maladive*

BISOUUUS et enjoy!

.

* * *

.

.

CHAPITRE II / La convocation

.

.

Ron était assis sur le bord de la croisée, tandis que Harry et Hermione se contentaient de s'y adosser. Ils avaient prévu un entraînement deux fois plus intense au quidditch, et pendant que Ron énumérait une énième fois les capacités de son tout nouveau balai, Hermione s'acharnait encore à tricoter des bonnets et des écharpes pour les elfes, qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à faire libérer. Ils étaient plus beaux, et plus colorés que les années précédentes, mais n'étaient jamais ramassés, sauf par Dobby. De toutes façons, si elle en réussissait une vraiment bien, elle pourrait en faire cadeau à Ron. Une tête blonde vint troubler leur insouciance, pourtant si rare avec Hermione qui révisait tout le temps.

.

- Encore en train de flâner, Potter? Je trouverais bien un prétexte pour te retirer des points, tu verras.

- Fiches nous la paix, Malefoy, on ne t'a rien demandé, retourne dans tes cachots!

- Sales impurs!

.

Le préfet Serpentard repartit, ses gardes sur ses talons, fulminant. Il était surtout écœuré du fait qu'il retournait réellement près de Rogue. C'était là bas qu'il retrouvait Blaise et Pansy avant le déjeuner. Il avait pu remettre du gel, mais cette semaine, Harry n'avait fait aucune faute, et il n'avait pu punir que quelques misérables premières années. Il voulait lui retirer au moins trente points avant halloween! Et surtout lui mettre son poing dans la figure et enfin ressentir le poids de la victoire face à ce gamin dépourvu de classe. Il arpentait les couloirs de plus en plus sombre, et finit par tomber sur ses amis, assis sur le sol, quelques mètres devant la classe de leur directeur de maison.

.

- Drago est de plus en plus venimeux, je trouve.

- Ouais, faudrait penser à le faire castrer, rugit Ron. Imaginez ça se reproduire!

- S'il te plaît, personne n'a envie de vomir dans cette assistance.

- Harry! Ron! C'est inutile de...

.

Hermione se coupa d'elle même, car un hibou presque tout noir se percha à côté de Ron, avec une lettre à la patte. Le bout de papier était au nom de la jeune fille, qui le prit, et le lut à part malgré les demandes de Harry et Ron pour en connaître le contenu. Son visage devint blême, et elle se tourna, décomposée vers les garçons :

.

- Je suis convoquée chez Rogue.

- Quoi? Harry avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Je... Je suis convoquée chez Rogue!

- Tu crois que Drago à fait si vite pour lui raconter des âneries? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais selon la lettre, je doit y aller dans la minute, seule. J'y vais. Je vous raconterais après.

.

La jeune femme reprit courage, souffla fort et partit, le volatile la précédent de quelques pas. Se ressaisissant, elle mit son travail de tricot entre les mains de Harry et repartit vers les sous-sols. Ses deux amis la regardèrent, un peu inquiets. Ça faisait deux convocations chez Rogue ces derniers jours rien que pour leur classe. Hermione était presque arrivée, quand elle sentit sa chaussure gauche rester sur place. Son lacet s'était défait, et son pied se séparait du cuir marron. Elle se baissa pour refaire le nœud, quand elle surprit la conversation des cinq Serpentard juste devant elle. Elle était cachée par une colonne semi apparente, et apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Le hibou se posa près d'elle, patient.

.

- Laisse tomber, Drago, ça devient chiant de s'attaquer tous les jours à Potter. On passe pas une journée sans le voir.

- Je sais, mais si je veux lui pourrir la vie, il faut que ça pourrisse un peu la mienne aussi.

- Écoute, laisse le une semaine, et demande à Crabbe et Goyle de le pister à ta place, ça te feras des vacances mais pas à lui. Franchement Drago, si je te connaissait pas je dirais que tu est Lavande Brown qui lui court après! Je retire baisse ta baguette... La voix haut perchée qui venait de raisonner devait être à Pansy, se dit Hermione.

- Je suppose que même s'ils ne disent rien, ça énervera saint Potter... Au fait, on avait pas un devoir pour Flitwick cette semaine?

.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, traversa le groupe et ne répondit pas à l'insulte de Drago sur la pureté de son sang. Son cœur battait fort, mais elle était décidée à faire perdre Drago par l'ignorance. Le hibou entra en même temps qu'elle dans la salle sombre, et se percha tout au fond sur une étagère. « c'était donc ce hibou, pensa la jeune fille. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était empaillé! » Elle avança jusqu'au bureau, préparant déjà sa défense dans sa tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Le professeur Rogue leva la tête, indifférent, prit sa propre baguette sans un mot, et scella la porte tout en y ajoutant un sort d'insonorisation. Je savais qu'il était capable de faire des sorts sans les prononcer, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si impressionnant, jubila la jeune femme. Mais aussi pourquoi sceller la porte? Le visage de lait se tourna vers elle, et lui parla alors normalement, comme jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu faire. Il semblait fatigué, et ne cherchait pas à se vêtir du masque glacial qu'il avait d'ordinaire, quoiqu'un peu énervé.

.

- J'ai une information à vous communiquer qui doit rester secrète miss Granger. Commença-t-il. Un concours entre différentes écoles aura lieu. Il est moins important que l'épreuve de la coupe de feu, mais une fois tous les sept ans, les meilleurs sorciers étudiants donnent à leur école le pouvoir d'être mis en première position, ambition que Poudlard convoite, et qu'il à obtenu durant un bon nombre d'années. Il scruta le visage pourpre d'Hermione, et reprit du même ton. Nous n'avons le droit de nommer que sept élèves par école, qui s'affronteront lors d'épreuves écrites et pratiques à savoir botanique, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie, métamorphose, vol, soins aux créatures magiques et bien sûr potions. Sept épreuves pour sept élèves. Chaque professeur doit en choisir un pour sa propre matière, et devant l'évidence de vos résultats je vous ai choisie pour concourir.

- Merci professeur, mais j'avais pensé que Malefoy...

- Malefoy est certes un élève très doué, mais je préfère qu'il se concentre sur ses examens de fin d'année. Nous savons, nous professeurs que vous avez usé, peut être même abusé du retourneur de temps (elle rougit encore plus) afin de suivre un nombre incalculable de cours en troisième année, je suppose donc que vous préparer à un concours en même temps que vos examens ne posera pas de problème, miss Granger?

- Non professeur, merci pour votre attention.

- Vous prendrez donc des cours de rattrapages avec moi trois soirs dans la semaine à savoir les lundi mercredi et vendredi de 18h à 20h, heure du repas. Vous savez parfaitement (et Hermione cru entrer en transe à ce mot) bien préparer une potion décrite dans un livre, mais vous ne connaissez que trop mal les ingrédients pour améliorer les effets de vos préparations.

.

Hermione se souvient alors du livre de Harry, celui qui avait été amélioré par un élève, aujourd'hui professeur et redoubla d'admiration et de soif de connaissance.

.

- Bien professeur, alors je viendrais demain soir.

.

Il leva la main d'un geste naturel, et les sorts furent effacés. Hermione sortit, rouge de contentement. Apprendre du prince de sang mêlé! Un honneur. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, le cœur battant la chamade, les Serpentards n'étaient plus là. Elle se répéta les mot « parfaitement » et « évidence de vos notes » plusieurs fois dans sa tête. C'était sûrement la première et la dernière fois que Rogue complimentait un Gryffondor. Elle revint à la croisée, tout en respirant fortement, et en prenant un air triste. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une excuse pour aller trois fois par semaine chez Rogue, et son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour que cela reste crédible. Fred et Georges avaient rejoint le groupe, et chacun d'eux avait la lèvre inférieure tuméfiée. Même dans leur maladresse, ils étaient identiques. Les quatre garçons lui sautèrent dessus pour savoir ce que le grand hideux lui avait dit, et les jumeaux lui promirent que leur plan de vengeance était presque prêt.

.

- Eh bien en réalité, j'avais demandé à suivre des cours d'occlumancie, pour pouvoir prendre cette option, pour ma formation d'auror. Et apparemment, seul le professeur Rogue peut donner ce genre de cours. Alors je suis coincée avec lui trois soirs dans la semaine.

- Nan! Trois?!

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Georges? Tu n'en as pas assez de devoir repasser chez lui demain soir?

- Demain soir? S'inquiéta Hermione. C'est demain soir que je commence!

- Mon cher Fred, ce sera un soir où je serais plus heureux d'y aller, puisque j'accompagnerais notre chère Hermione! Elle pourra voir à quel point je suis doué pour récurer tes chaudrons manqués!

.

Georges et Hermione étaient les deux seuls étudiants de Poudlard, qui à cette heure, voulaient être seuls ce soir face à Rogue. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le prévenir de ce fait avant dix huit heures. C'est ce moment que Drago choisit pour venir lancer sa seconde salve de venin de la journée. Ils ne leur restaient à tous qu'un cours de deux heures avec Madame Pomfresh pour les Gryffondor, et avec le professeur Flitwick pour les Serpentard, ce qui laissait au jeune blond une demi heure de pistage de Potter avant d'aller dans sa salle de classe. C'était presque un rendez vous journalier d'entre deux cours.

.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malefoy?

- Simplement te dire que nous avons réservé le terrain de quidditch pour les cinq jours à venir. J'ai ici un mot de Rogue comme autorisation...

- Quoi? Mais c'est injuste, s'insurgea Ron.

- Il suffisait d'être plus rapide, Weasmoche! A bientôt les loosers! Ron fulminait.

- Quelle fouine, je le hais je le hais! Un jour je le transformerais en crapaud séché ce sale visqueux, et je le mettrait dans un des pots de son cher Rogue chéri!

- Même nous on à pas encore réussi, petit frère, le reprit Fred. Mais c'est pas bien loin!

- J'en ai marre de vous, commença Hermione, le visage sombre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione?

- Harry? Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe? Je n'ai pas envie de finir mon année avec Malefoy sur le dos deux fois par jour TOUS les jours juste par ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous cracher dessus!

- Mais Hermione, c'est LUI qui vient nous voir, fit Ron d'une voix larmoyante.

- Et moi, est-ce que je répond? Il ne m'attaque plus depuis que je l'ignore, mentit-elle. Vous feriez bien de faire pareil, au moins une semaine j'ai besoin de CALME!

.

La jeune fille partit, laissant les quatre garçons abasourdis. Ron et Harry baissèrent la tête, pendant que Fred, absolument imperturbable, reprenait ses plans de fausses toilettes explosives pour Serpentards ayant mystérieusement mal au ventre. Finalement, Harry et Ron marchèrent vers les serres, les jumeaux suivirent à quelques pas d'eux, toujours à reprendre leur scénario diabolique. Hermione ne parla pas durant le cours de botanique, se contentant de lever la main pour répondre aux questions, déformation professionnelle oblige. Ils apprirent tous à attacher correctement un étrangleur de Tanzanie à son tuteur, et à lui injecter son calmant sous l'écorce. C'est alors que Harry décida pour une fois d'écouter son amie. Pendant une semaine, en accord avec Ron, ils ne répondraient plus aux attaques de Malefoy, fussent-elles cinglantes, car la jeune femme semblait particulièrement remontée. Fred réussit à se battre avec sa propre plante et n'y gagna qu'une belle marque au cou, tandis que Georges s'évertuait à lui faire étrangler un cactus explosif, dont personne ne sut la provenance. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor fut le verdict, suivit de grands éclats de rires. Enfin, l'aiguille afficha dix-sept heures trente, et chacun put partir vaquer à ses occupations personnelles jusqu'au dîner. Tous exceptés Hermione et Georges qui se dirigeaient ensemble vers les cachots.

.

- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai entendu Harry et Ron parler. Ils vont t'écouter je crois.

- Vrai? Mes efforts de ces six dernières années n'auront donc pas été vains?

- Mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que Malefoy arrêtera ses tournées.

- Moi, je suis sûre que ça marchera, Georges. En y repensant, c'est la première fois que je suis sûre que tu est bien Georges.

- Qui sait?

.

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire, et sa lèvre inférieure lui fit mal. Rogue avait vraiment eut une idée sadique avec ça. Il poussa la porte, laissa Hermione entrer avant de venir à son tour. Aucun sentiment ne transparut sur le visage du professeur. Il fit installer Hermione à une table, et lui donna un livre sur l'occlumancie. L'esprit de la jeune fille était tellement obnubilé par le mensonge qu'elle avait créé qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce dont il était question. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la première page pour trouver les recettes de différentes potions qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais beaucoup plus détaillées, et avec des ingrédients qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Toutes les écritures avaient été faites à la main. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à apprendre par cœur les propriétés jusqu'alors inconnues des mélanges de racines, pierres et poudres. Georges la regarda s'assoir, et enfin, Il parla :

.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez laisser votre robe de sorcier ici, étant donné que vous devrez récurer les chaudrons des premières années, qui ont lamentablement raté leurs potions de verrues. Vous vous placerez dans la pièce d'à côté, et vous mettrez au travail, même si ce mot ne vous est pas familier. Le cours que je doit donner à Miss Granger ne supporte aucun élément perturbateur.

.

Le mage noir vit son élève se déshabiller, et eut du mal à se retenir de passer ses mains dans ces cheveux flamboyants. Il le regarda partir sans un mot, et Georges passa la porte du fond, qui menait dans une autre salle de classe, vide. En fait, elle comportait une couverture très épaisse sur le sol, ainsi qu'un mot. Le garçon le prit, et y lu : « Je pense que ce sera plus confortable ainsi » ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il se mit à genoux sur le tissu, le porta à son nez et y reconnu l'odeur de son professeur. Grisante. Mais comment allait-il faire pour venir le voir? Il vit quelques chaudrons à sa droite, propres, et prit partit de s'allonger sur le tissu, les bras derrière la tête. Hermione n'avait jamais autant eut de difficultés à réaliser une potion. Chacun de ses gestes était contredit par sa conscience et la myriade d'informations qui le concernait. On ne met pas de foie de Vermous en présence de racines de dragonnier! Le mélange est trop instable! Pourtant, elle fit les efforts, et respecta la potion à la lettre. Finalement, la goutte de vie qu'elle prépara, à l'origine opaque, parfois semi transparente lorsqu'elle était faite avec soin, était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Mieux, elle avait une odeur de bois de senteur, contrairement à celle décrite dans le livre, qui sentait somme toute assez mauvais.

.

- Miss Granger, voici votre première potion réalisée autrement que dans vos livres de classe. Vous remarquerez que le résultat est d'autant plus parfait que ce que vous auriez pu obtenir avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde en respectant votre manuel.

- Oui, professeur.

- Cependant, vous êtes loin d'être au point. Vous avez hésité et même contesté la plupart des choses écrites par ma main. À la fin de votre formation, vous devrez être capable de prendre vos propres décision, anticiper sur le mode opératoire, et créer vos propres potions améliorées à partir de votre manuel de classe. Au fur et à mesure, je vous questionnerais sur le raisonnement à suivre et sur les rectifications à apporter.

- Je suis désolée de...

- Je déteste les excuses. Faites, c'est tout ce qui vous est demandé. Et surtout, tâchez de réfléchir par vous même. Durant l'heure qui suivra, vous penserez aux ingrédients que vous venez d'utiliser, et ce pourquoi les anciens ont été remplacés. Je suis (et la il faillit s'étouffer) à votre écoute pour vos questions, mais veuillez tenter d'y répondre par vous même avant de vous exprimer, et surtout de les regrouper pour ne pas me déranger toutes les minutes.

- Bien, Professeur.

.

Il s'installa à son bureau, pendant que la jeune femme sortait un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Ces cours étaient les plus intéressants qu'elle eut jamais eu. Personne n'avais encore usé de ce genre de propriétés magiques. À part le prince de sang mêlé, évidement.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Georges fermait à moitié les yeux, respirant encore et encore de cette odeur, repensant alors à ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et qui lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien. Il lui avait prit les lèvres, les avait mordues à les faire saigner, et tel le vampire que Georges s'imaginait, avait léché le sang qui s'échappait. Puis, plus entreprenant, il l'avait couché sur la table, et commencé à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main, pendant que l'autre soutenait sa tête. Les baiser s'étaient égarés dans son cou, et il se retrouva à moitié nu. Fou de désir, il avait passé ses mains sur le torse blanc, découvrant une peau parfaitement lisse recouvrant une musculature fine, et quelques cicatrices. Il ouvrit les yeux, en sueur. Il ne s'était jamais passé cela. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce genre de détails du corps admiré? Il n'avait pu toucher que le dessus de sa chemise en soie. Comment pouvait-il connaître la sensation si exacte de sa langue courant le long de son cou? La scène lui revint alors, comme imposée à son esprit. Il était toujours allongé sur cette table, et sans cesser de le caresser, la bouche s'était détachée de son cou pour venir à son oreille.

.

- Crois-tu réellement que mes dons de legilimens s'arrêtent à deviner tes simples désirs?

- Severus...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour la couverture, Elle à été mise là pour cela.

.

Georges rougit, et se laissa aller à rêver. Les mains gantées étaient passées de son torse à son pantalon, déjà bien trop étroit pour ses hanches, et avaient entreprit de le déboutonner. Rogue prit alors son amant pour le coucher délicatement à terre, sur sa propre cape, découvrant une chemise cintrée, et un pantalon droit du même noir. Le jeune homme agrippa l'habit de soie pour attirer à nouveau ce visage vers ses lèvres, pendant qu'il sentait son pantalon descendre en même temps que son boxer. Le professeur se retrouva vite torse nu, et le jumeau découvrit avec une certaine émotion ce corps diaphane, ponctué de quelques cicatrices qui le rendaient si attirant. Il retira alors ses gants, et le rouquin s'assit pour embrasser la marque qui avait fait de lui un espion, et qui ne lui faisait plus mal à présent. Il voulut baisser le pantalon du maître agenouillé devant lui, qui fit baisser sa main doucement, en souriant. Faisant coucher Georges à nouveau, il lui fit sentir la peau douce de ses mains sur son sexe érigé, et le caressa et l'embrassant et en le mordillant partout où sa bouche pouvait se poser. Le jeune homme ne se satisfaisait jamais de passer ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et longs, source de tant de phantasmes. Il vint dans un cri, s'accrochant désespérément au cou de Rogue, avant un dernier baiser. Se couchant à côté de lui, il prit son protégé dans ses bras, et lui murmura :

.

- Il va falloir te lever et partir, Miss Granger à bientôt fini. Je tiens à ce que tu laisse tout ce qu'il y à dans cette pièce en l'état. Et surtout que tu te serve de ce que je t'ai laissé pour t'essuyer. Tu pourra revenir quand tu le souhaitera, après vingt-et-une heures.

- À tout de suite, alors.

.

Le rêve s'évanouit, et Georges constata que c'était sa propre main sur son sexe, apparemment satisfait. Il avisa un mouchoir blanc proprement plié près des chaudrons, et entreprit de se nettoyer, avant de se rhabiller. Il était en sueur, ce qui était parfait pour faire croire qu'il avait réellement récuré les chaudrons. Quand il passa dans l'autre pièce, il vit seul le regard empli d'envie de Rogue. Hermione finit de ranger ses parchemins, et il les laissa partir sans un mot.

.

Hermione avait des informations plein la tête, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sortit qu'elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas une surcharge de pression avec le concours qui arrivait. Ne voulant pas trahir le secret, elle mangea sans se laisser le temps de respirer avant de filer dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de crâne incroyable. Arrivé près de son frère, Georges lui fit signe de se dépêcher, il avait à lui dire. En réalité, même Ron et Harry ne disaient pas grand chose, et sortaient des banalités fades à pleurer. Chacun partit au dortoir étrangement calme, ce soir là. Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent dans une salle connus d'eux seuls, inutilisée depuis plusieurs années.

.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à? Tu as découvert ou Rogue cachait les cadavres d'étudiants qu'il tuait?

- Fred, je suis sérieux.

- Tu veux me tuer? Toi sérieux?

- Oui. Je te connaît mieux que moi, et je sais qu'il te faudra du temps, mais, ne tournons pas autour du pot. Je l'aime.

- Dis moi que tu parle de Granger.

- Rogue.

- Allé dis moi ce qu'il t'a fait boire, Georges! C'est Rogue, enfin! Georges soupira.

- Justement, c'est Rogue. Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas de suite. Mais c'est pas grave. Je voulais...

- ... Que je le saches? Tout comme cette idée saugrenue que j'ai eu de vouloir avoir Blaise...

- ...Zabini? Le grand noir de Serpentard, celui avec qui tu étais en cours de potions et qui...

- ... M'a fichu ce coup de poing sur la bouche, d'où ma lèvre bleue. Tiens, on recommence à être en phase, c'est bon signe, cher Georges!

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

- Le voilà. Je pensais pas que tu aurais une nouvelle du même genre à m'annoncer, alors j'ai prit ma fiole de pur feu.

- Prend donc la mienne, alors.

.

Ils partirent dans un grand rire, chacun buvant dans la fiole de l'autre. Fred avait été attiré par Blaise dès les premières années, mais n'osant l'approcher de par sa maison, s'était vu contraint de le regarder de loin. Seulement, en cours de potion, il avait osé lui dire qu'il était vraiment beau, et ce n'est qu'à la sortie, loin des autres que le Serpentard lui mit son poing dans la figure. Pourquoi loin des autres, alors qu'il pouvait aussi bien se moquer de lui à juste titre devant tout le monde? Il mit les mains dans ses poches, et en sortit un papier blanc, griffonné. « Dommage que tu soit Gryffondor » c'était l'écriture de Blaise. Il lui avait mit ce papier dans la poche quand il l'avait frappé. Drôle de façon de faire passer des messages, pensa-t-il. Il le montra à son frère.

.

- Tiens, on dirais que tu as quand même une chance. Mais il va falloir être persévérant, et surtout oublier de leur donner cette diarrhée infernale.

- Au fait, Rogue t'a frappé aussi?

- Tu ne veut pas savoir, crois moi.

.

Ils retournèrent au dortoir, et chacun dormi plus paisiblement qu'avant cette nuit là. Rogue avait sûrement deviné les pensées de Fred. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait donné une dernière chance avec Zabini. Harry ne fut pas visible, tout autant que Ron durant les deux jours suivant. Les jumeaux s'attelèrent donc à embêter leur petite sœur, et même Drago n'envoyait plus que ses sbires pour les agresser chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune. C'était plus reposant qu'à l'habitude puisque Crabbe et Goyle réunis ayant un QI de fond de chaudron ne parvenaient qu'à suivre l'ennemi sans rien dire. Halloween approchait, mais aucun des amis de Harry ne semblait penser à la fête. Les murs se couvraient de décorations, et d'énormes citrouilles étaient posées sur les tables, remplies de jus, de citrouille évidement, bien frais. Les fantômes des quatre maisons étaient de sortie pour leur fête annuelle au cimetière de Londres, et Peeves avait carte blanche ce jour là (ce qu'il faisait aussi les autres jours sans autorisation).

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

finalement, Seuls les jumeaux s'amusèrent ce jour là, et ni Harry, ni Ron ou Hermione n'allèrent voir les autres, disparaissant mystérieusement, le plus souvent avec une excuse plus que foireuse. En revanche, tout le monde retrouvait la pêche quand il s'agissait de s'entraîner au quidditch, l'équipe ayant progressé de façon spectaculaire. Fred couvrait les sorties de son frère la nuit, en lui demandant en échange d'envoyer des messages à un certain Serpentard beau comme le diable. D'ailleurs, la première fois que Georges rencontra Blaise près de la salle de Rogue, il faillit se faire agresser, et seule sa souplesse due à une pratique de l'esquive intense auprès de sa mère lui valu d'éviter le coup de poing. Méfiant, l'éclat vert clair des yeux du sorcier noir se fit aussi brillant que celui d'un chat au milieu de la nuit. Effectivement, ce gars ressemble à un ange avec des yeux de démon, pensa Georges. Il tendit simplement le mot de son frère en mentionnant qu'il était « l'autre », il avait préféré ne pas lire le message. La voix profondément grave du Serpentard retentit dans le couloir presque entièrement couvert par la nuit.

.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue, Weasley. J'ai déjà dit non à ton frère.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il veut juste que je te transmette ça. Une main gigantesque et pourtant délicate s'empara du morceau de parchemin déchiré.

- C'est un imbécile. Il lu le mot. Ton frère est une vraie teigne, comme toi, je pense. Dis lui que c'est d'accord, mais qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, je le castre.

- Pas de problèmes. Par simple curiosité, il te demandait quoi?

- Juste qu'on se parle après nos cours en commun. Je retourne au dortoir, Drago ne devrais pas tarder. Tu devrais reprendre ça, je ne dirais rien personnellement, mais je ne suis pas aussi gentil que tous mes camarades, surtout envers un Weasley.

.

Georges reprit la preuve, la mit dans sa poche, et attendit que le sorcier ait tourné le coin du couloir. En regardant partout autour de lui, il s'introduisit dans le bureau interdit. Rogue l'attendait, assis à son bureau, les doigts croisés devant son visage qui esquissait un sourire. Il sentit son cœur faire le marathon, et s'approcha du bureau central. Une fois arrivé, il s'y appuya, et n'eut qu'à se pencher pour prendre les lèvres offertes, pendant que les sorts d'intimités étaient lancés.

.

Il se réveilla, totalement nu contre la peau de ce dos brûlant, contre le corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Le soleil pointait à peine dans la chambre immense et lugubre, et il sentait son pied dépasser de dessous le drap violet sombre du lit à baldaquin. Des gargouilles en pierre gardaient l'entrée, et semblaient prêtes à dévorer le moindre intrus. Une bibliothèque était à sa droite, comportant des ouvrages vieux comme le monde, et un tapis qui avait perdu ses couleurs paressait aux pieds du lit. Loin devant sa vue, le bureau de son aimé, surchargé de papiers, devoirs d'élèves, objets en tous genre et plumes usées. Un grand fauteuil de velours rouge empêchait le tout de dégringoler à terre. Une main se posa sur son bras, à présent glacé. L'horloge murale en forme de dragon affichait à peine sept heures. Severus se retourna et se positionna au dessus de Georges, appuyé sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête rousse. ses cheveux noirs tombants sur le cou tacheté. Il ne parla pas, et basculant son poids sur un bras, il caressa silencieusement les veines battantes. Enfin, souple comme un chat, il se sépara de lui, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, son intimité seule cachée par un bout de drap. Un geste, que Georges n'avait jamais vu auparavant (sans compter tout ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit) vint le troubler au plus haut point. Le professeur, dos à lui, avait prit ses mains pour ramener ses cheveux l'arrière. Cela semblait anodin, mais le voir dans ce mouvement si naturel, le voir s'occuper de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un infime moment, c'était réellement attendrissant. Il se tourna alors, et souriant, lui tendit son pantalon et sa chemise.

.

- Je ne sais plus moi même où j'ai envoyé tes sous vêtements, Georges... Sûrement au diable.

- Merci. Tu crois que les autres le remarqueront?

- Non, il est trop tôt. Il te suffira de descendre dans la demi heure, et tout ira bien.

.

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux sur le lit, et enserra la taille de son amant. Il lui asséna une multitude de baisers dans le cou, en caressant son torse. Le professeur se leva, en écartant doucement les mains trop tentatrices, révélant par la même sa nudité au grand jour. Il n'eut qu'à pousser la tête du rouquin pour que celui ci tombe en arrière sur le matelas, avant qu'il ne lui saute à nouveau dessus. Il se mit une robe de chambre de velours noir, et jamais Georges ne se remit de cette image de lui, à la fois si beau et tentateur tout en étant une si parfaite incarnation du mal. Il sortit du lit, trouva finalement son caleçon près d'une porte entre la bibliothèque et le mur, et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur la salle de bains. Après un sourire échangé au Serpentard, il entra, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il était toujours en robe de chambre, et avait nettoyé et rangé la pièce par un simple coup de baguette. Les rideaux étaient restés fermés, puisque sa chambre était visible de la cour, et s'était installé à son bureau. Georges le surprit par derrière, entoura son cou, et après un ultime baiser plein de promesses, qui aurait dérivé sur autre chose si le roux lui même n'avait pas ralentit la cadence, il prit la porte en vérifiant que personne n'était à proximité grâce au judas ancré dans le bois. Toute la nuit, il avait fait promettre à Severus qu'il était le seul qui avait obtenu ce droit de venir chez lui, d'être touché par lui. Et Rogue avait obtenu de même de son côté. Ils avaient dormit à peine quelques heures, mais ils se sentaient frais dès le petit jour.

.

Halloween était passé, et Fred revenait chaque soir la mine de plus en plus déprimée. Il ne pensais même plus à vendre ses farces et attrapes, et ce n'était pas Georges, la tête dans les nuages qui lui aurait fait remarquer quelque chose. De ce fait, Lee et Angelina s'occupaient de la vente, quand ils n'étaient pas surpris dans un coin à se chercher des caries. Déprimé durant toute une année, Lee n'avais pas réussit à suivre les cours et n'avait finalement obtenu aucune note correcte. Inquiète, Angelina avait passé l'année à le consoler, le remonter, pour finalement sortir avec et obtenir les mêmes résultats catastrophiques. Ils obtinrent le droit de recommencer leur dernière année en même temps que les jumeaux, du moment qu'ils aient leur diplôme en fin de parcours.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Une semaine était donc passée depuis la promesse que Harry avait faite de ne plus répondre à Malefoy, remplacé par ses deux bulots qui le pistaient sans rien dire. La tâche fut plus aisée qu'à l'habitude. Ce fut un réel soulagement au début pour Drago de pouvoir profiter enfin de ses journées, mais ce crétin de Potter, il ne le voyais plus, il ne pouvait plus savoir si ce sac à puces se portait bien, ou si au contraire, pour son grand bonheur, il était sur le point de mourir. Ron en vint même à se demander avec une pointe d'espoir si Drago n'était pas mort. En attendant, il avait rendez-vous dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, pour son cours particulier d'histoire et stratégies de guerres magiques. Il fut assez surprit de rencontrer Hermione et Harry sur le chemin, par cet après midi de Dimanche durant laquelle ils avaient dit chacun leur tour qu'ils seraient à la bibliothèque...

.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça mot, et ils virent Neville et Luna qui discutaient devant la porte. La jeune fille les salua, mais chacun se posait la question existentielle « Comment entrer sans avoir à tout dévoiler? » Ils se regardaient comme des ronds de flan quand Drago et Blaise débarquèrent par leur gauche, et en bousculant ceux à sa portée, le jeune blond entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, suivit par Blaise. Hermione émit un bref sourire, et invita tout le monde à faire de même. Ils avaient enfin compris. Dans la salle était placée sept sièges côte à côte, et juste devant un grand bureau où étaient attablés leurs professeurs et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Drago et Blaise s'étaient déjà assis sur les sièges de l'extrémité droite, près de la porte. Il fallut se battre pour savoir qui serait assis à côté su Serpentard ébène, et ce fut Harry qui s'y colla. Ron se mit à sa droite, suivit d'Hermione, de Luna et Neville. En face d'eux se tenaient, solennels, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, Mme Bibine, Hagrid, Lupin, et Dumbledore au centre. Le directeur prit la parole :

.

- Mes chers élèves, vous avez été convoqués ici pour les épreuves des sept maisons. Le fait que vous vous soyez tus jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous prouve que vous avez passé la première épreuve!

- Pardon? Lui demande Hermione.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Tous les sept ans des écoles sont éliminées par ce que des élèves ont parlé de leur nomination avant la fin du temps de silence. Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez été incapables d'entrer dans cette salle. Je sais que vous ne connaissez pas ces épreuves. Chaque fois qu'elle à lieu, afin de pouvoir continuer à réaliser l'épreuve de silence, l'affaire est étouffée, par le fait que personne ne peut en parler ou même l'évoquer en dehors de la période des épreuves à cause d'un sort puissant. Vous avez été choisis par vos propres professeurs pour y participer, et ce pour permettre à Poudlard de figurer en haut de la liste des écoles les plus prestigieuses. Chacun d'entre vous va donc affronter les autres écoles dans une épreuve, puis l'un d'entre vous sera tiré au sort pour concourir au test final, le plus important, dont je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler maintenant.

- Afin d'éclaircir les chose, continua le professeur Mc Gonagall, je tiens à préciser qui à été nominé pour quelle épreuve. En partant de Monsieur Malefoy, désigné pour l'épreuve de vol, nous avons Monsieur Zabini pour l'épreuve de métamorphose, Monsieur Potter pour la défense contre les forces du mal, Monsieur Weasley pour l'histoire de la magie (et Hermione cru avoir une attaque quand elle entendit cela), Mademoiselle Granger pour l'épreuve de potions, Mademoiselle Lovegood pour les soins aux créatures magiques, et enfin Monsieur Londubat pour la botanique.

- Vous serez jusqu'aux épreuves qui se déroulent à Noël, continua le vieux directeur, ensemble, que ce soit pour manger, dormir, bien que les filles seront séparés des garçons, et étudier. Vous aurez une partie de Poudlard avec dortoir et salle commune qui vous sera attribuée, et vous aurez votre propre table dans la salle à manger.

.

Les bavardages fusèrent, aucun n'ayant envie de dormir dans la même chambre que Malefoy ou Zabini. Hermione et Luna restaient sereines, car elles s'entendaient déjà très bien, et n'auraient à souffrir que les repas avec les Serpentards, quoique la Serdaigle semblait déjà perdue dans son monde. D'un coup de baguette sur la table, Dumbledore fit taire les élèves, et le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva en leur demandant de la suivre. Leurs nouveaux quartiers allaient leur être assignés. Son visage sévère ne supportait aucun commentaire, et après un dédale de couloirs au milieu d'élèves curieux, ils arrivèrent à une partie de Poudlard que tous pensaient abandonnée. L'irlandaise ouvrit la porte d'une vieille salle de classe, et toucha l'encadrement en bois de la porte.

.

Les élèves découvrirent alors une salle commune spacieuse, avec un arc taillé dans le mur qui menait aux dortoirs. Ils entrèrent tous, voyant que les couleurs de leurs trois maisons avaient été mélangées pour donner une cheminée avec des serpents sculptés, une table dont les pieds étaient des lions, et les chaises avaient toutes un aigle volant en relief dans le dos. Le mobilier était de couleur unie, dans les tons marron, pour qu'aucun ne s'approprie la place plus qu'un autre. Ginny était juste derrière Ron, et avait accouru à la rumeur avec une dizaine d'autres élèves. Quand son frère entra dans la salle, elle voulu suivre, mais arriva dans une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse. Le professeur de métamorphose la prévint :

.

- Il est inutile d'avoir un mot de passe pour cette salle. Seuls les élèves concourants peuvent y entrer, et ce depuis que j'ai donné leurs noms à la porte. Et je prévient l'assistance qu'un polynectar n'y fera rien, le sort reconnaît la personne par son empreinte magique, non par son apparence. En ce qui vous concerne, dit-elle en se tournant face aux candidats, vous suivrez vos cours de l'année selon un programme spécial, afin de ne pas vous séparer. Il vous reste quelques heures avant que le diner soit servit, vous en profiterez pour ranger vos valises que les elfes ont apportés.

.

Dès que le professeur enleva sa main, les élèves de l'extérieur ne virent plus qu'une ancienne salle de classe. Impossible même d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passait. Ils étaient tous au milieu de la pièce et se regardaient en chien de faïence. Drago était furieux de devoir partager sa couche, et Harry était frustré de devoir effectivement avoir le visage de Serpentard dès son réveil jusqu'à son coucher. Luna haussa les épaules, et partit vers sa chambre. En fait, il fallait qu'elle passe par le dortoir des garçons pour monter dans celui des filles, par un escalier en colimaçon. Sa valise était à l'entrée, Orange vif et bleue ciel, décorée d'une multitude de sticks parlants ou produisant d'étranges onomatopées. Elle prit le lit le plus proche d'elle, et y déposa ses affaires. La chambre ressemblait à des combles en bois aménagées, avec un toit en pente face aux pieds du lit. L'escalier arrivait comme une échelle, sur un parquet brut. À la droit du lit d'Hermione, une fenêtre était encastrée, illuminant toute la longueur de la pièce. Les lits étaient simples mais moelleux. Le panneau qui composait les pieds du lit, gravé d'un aigle, d'un lion et d'un serpent, changea pour ne plus être que le majestueux volatile. Hermione la rejoignit, émerveillée de la simplicité de la chambre, qui en faisait un coin douillet. Quand elle posa sa valise en toile de jean moldu, son pied de lit afficha un lion fier, assis. Elles avaient fini par se parler de leur semaines, des cours secrets, et aucune d'entre elle ne voulu descendre aux cris de protestations entendus juste en bas. Ron voulut monter pour demander de l'aide à son ami, mais l'escalier se mit à disparaître à l'endroit où il le touchait. Un « débrouillez vous seuls » sonore retentit, et Ron balança la valise de Drago au milieu de la pièce, rendant les animaux gravés quelque peu nerveux quand à la place qu'ils devaient prendre. Il y avait cinq lit, quatre en face l'un de l'autre deux à deux, et un autre au fond de la pièce, mis à la perpendiculaire. Ron voulait les lit près de la fenêtre, face aux escaliers, tandis que Neville, plus calme s'appropriait le lit seul. Harry voulait tout sauf être à côté de Drago, qui voulait évidement un lit près de la fenêtre, quand à Zabini, il refusait la présence d'un Gryffondor à ses côtés. Les cris s'élevèrent, quand deux personnes les firent cesser immédiatement. Mc Gonagall et Rogue étaient entrés, plutôt mécontents.

.

- Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois. On vous entend jusque dans les sous sols de Poudlard, et ça n'est pas agréable surtout que nous sommes le seuls à pouvoir le faire.

- Monsieur Malefoy, continua Mc Gonagall, vous prendrez le lit près de la fenêtre, juste là (elle désigna le plus proche du porche). Je ne veut aucun commentaire. Monsieur Potter, vous prendrez l'autre. Quand à vous Zabini, vous obtiendrez le lit proche des escaliers, et vous monsieur Weasley, vous prendrez celui d'à côté. Monsieur Londubat, restez où vous êtes.

- Vos lits sont assignés jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, et vous ne pourrez en changer. Ils ne supportent pas d'autre propriétaires que celui qui leur à été attribué. Quand à semer les autres, n'y pensez même pas. Un lien magique vous uni, qui vous empêchera jusqu'à la fin des épreuves de dessouder le groupe.

.

Ils tournèrent les talons sans un mot de plus, et seul Drago avait eut à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Il tourna le dos à Harry, et défit ses affaires. Une armoire en bois, de taille modeste, était à côté des lits, à la gauche pour Drago et Ron, à la droite pour Harry, Neville et Blaise. En fait, Hermione et Luna étaient celles qui avaient le plus de chance. Pansy aurait pu faire partie de l'équipe! Elles descendirent pour aller dans la salle commune, et y prendre leurs affaires de cours. Leurs places sur la grande table leur avait aussi été attribuée. Luna était à côté de Drago, lui même à la droite de Harry, en bout de table Neville, puis, en face de Harry Blaise, Ron à sa gauche, et Hermione. Un cahier était déposé à leur nom devant leur chaise, aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Ils contenaient leurs objectifs à atteindre, les devoirs à faire chaque jour, et en première page leur emplois du temps. Une note apparut au milieu de la table. La jeune sorcière la lut, pour découvrir qu'elle venait de Dumbledore en personne. C'étaient les consignes de vies à respecter durant leur cohabitation.

.

« _Chers élèves, _

_Voici votre nouvelle demeure pour les prochaines semaines. Il est important que tout se passe dans les condition les meilleures qui soient, et de ce fait, un sort simple vous empêchera de vous séparer tous du groupe lorsque vous serez sensés être ensemble. Lesdits temps que vous devrez passer en compagnie de vos nouveaux camarades de chambre comprennent toute votre journée, de huit heures du matin à huit heures le soir, excepté vos cours individuels. Il est important que vous appreniez à vous connaître le plus rapidement possible en un minimum de temps, ce qui justifie votre placement dans une nouvelle aile de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite bon courage. _

_A. Dumbledore._ »

.

Hermione appela ses amis pour venir lire la note et consulter leurs cahiers. Ils avaient chacun un devoir à faire le soir même en ce qui concernait l'épreuve. Chaque étude dans les matières normales était assignée à une heure et un jour de la semaine. En fait, ils avaient les mêmes heures d'études, qu'ils devaient respecter pour pouvoir tenir le rythme des enseignements. Celle d'aujourd'hui commençait dans dix minutes. La jeune fille s'assit à sa place, Harry, Ron et Neville soupirant après tant de programmes stricts. Luna les rejoint, et il fallut que Blaise et Drago s'auto-applaudissent de bonté envers les impurs en les gratifiant de leur illustre présence avant de les rejoindre. Les deux Serpentards eurent un frisson de dégoût (comme celui de Ron face au même problème) en lisant le message du directeur mais durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Le jeune blond s'assit avec un dégoût prononcé entre la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor. Il consulta ses cahiers, et ce fut la première fois que Harry le vit travailler sur quelque chose. Son visage passait de l'aristocrate coincé à l'étudiant détendu et concentré.

.

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils avaient tous sortit une plume et du parchemin, ainsi qu'un encrier. Luna en avait prit plusieurs, et son désordre habituel lui fit mélanger ses papiers avec ceux de Drago. Elle récupéra tant bien que mal ses affaires, ne se souciant absolument pas de son voisin. Le Serpentard, déjà mal à l'aise à côté de la jeune fille, se sentit agressé, et lui arracha un parchemin qu'il pensait être le sien. Hermione et Harry regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

.

- Enlève tes pattes Loufoca, ça c'est à moi!

- Il s'agit de mes affaires Malefoy, rends les moi!

- Tiens, mais tu as déjà écrit dessus? Les sangliers à triple corne des montagnes? Quelle idiotie. Ça n'existe même pas.

.

Il prit avec deux doigts le morceau de papier jauni, le regarda en souriant d'une façon mauvaise, quand Harry intervient :

.

- Rends lui, Malefoy, on à pas besoin de tes gamineries.

- La ferme Potter, de toutes façons son truc ne vaut rien. Il froissa le document, et le jeta du côté de la jeune fille sans la regarder, avant de se remettre à la tâche. Une voix neutre mais ferme lui parvint.

- Défroisse la.

- Pardon?

- Défroisse la, Malefoy.

- Comme si j'obéissais aux ordres d'une folle. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille, quand son cœur faillit lâcher. Une petite main blanche et ferme avait planté un couteau de chasse énorme sur la table juste devant son nez.

- Tu as abîmé mon papier alors que je t'ai rien fait. Défroisse la.

.

Drago regarda le visage froid de Luna, totalement changé « elle est vraiment folle » se dit il quand il prit précautionneusement la boulette de papier. Tous les autres n'avaient même pas eut le temps de réagir, étonnés que Luna ait une telle arme sur elle, et qu'elle fut capable d'être si brusque. Il la déplia, et passa sa main dessus avant de lui rendre en la regardant de travers. Le visage blond avait reprit son expression « normale » dans les nuages et semblait même avoir déjà tout oublié. Drago avait été humilié par Loufoca. Ça se payerais sûrement un jour, mais en attendant, Ron avait une folle envie d'offrir toute sa réserve de bonbons à la Serdaigle.

.

L'heure d'étude finit enfin, et tous devaient partir en même temps pour le repas du soir. Leur arrivée dans la grande salle fit sensation, mais personne n'avait le droit de s'installer à leur table, ou de leur parler de loin. Drago parlait donc bas à Zabini, tandis que les cinq autres s'échangeaient les banalités du jour. Fred s'était retourné au moment ou Blaise levait la tête de sa purée, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ce soir, ils devaient se parler, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus cours de potion ensemble. Mais comment le faire comprendre au Serpentard? La table spéciale était au milieu de la grande salle, séparant la tablée Gryffondor de celle des Serdaigle. Les places étaient les mêmes que dans leur salle commune et le dortoir. Quand Drago voulut partir avant tout le monde, une force invisible le fit se rassoir. Il était huit heures passées. Aucun ne voulut réitérer l'expérience, et ils durent attendre que chacun (Luna en fait) ait finit pour se lever et partir, et c'est ce moment que la moitié des Gryffondor choisit pour se lever aussi, accompagnés de quelques Serpentards. Aucun n'avait eut l'idée de rester assis et retarder le reste du groupe, trop pressés qu'ils étaient de revoir leurs camarade de maison. Fred réussit à se placer près de Ron, juste derrière Blaise, et attira l'attention de son frère sur sa main droite, pendant que la gauche glissait un papier dans la poche de la robe du Serpentard. Seule Luna vit le geste. Qu'elle oublia aussitôt. Aucun Serdaigle n'était venue la voir, mais Ginny demanda de ses nouvelles.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Georges faisait maintenant régulièrement des nuits en dehors du dortoir, et semblait plus épanoui que jamais. Mieux, Rogue n'enleva presque aucun point à Gryffondor pendant deux cours. Zabini avait lut le message de Fred, lui demandant rendez-vous dans une semaine, près du cours de métamorphose, dans le couloir aux grandes croisées. En attendant, il devait s'entraîner à sortir sans être vu, ce qui était assez difficile. Ce qui l'était aussi, c'était les cours spéciaux qu'il suivait. Les transformation demandées par le professeur Mc Gonagall étaient quasi impossibles. Il ne s'agissait plus de transformer un rat en bête tabatière, mais de transformer un animal en un autre, ce qui était autrement plus difficile, surtout qu'au bout du compte, c'est lui qu'il devrait réussir à transformer! Drago subissait les réprimandes de madame Bibine, et devait être le plus précis et le plus rapide sur son balai. Quand à Ron, le mal de crâne qu'il avait chaque soir était dû aux stratégies de guerre que lui faisait comprendre Flitwick, et chaque jour, il abusait de la potion calmante. Hermione se battait tous les jours contre sa propre connaissance, et en réalité, seuls Neville et Luna s'amusaient à ces cours nouveaux, ne demandant toujours qu'à connaître plus. La jeune Serdaigle avait été priée de ne pas évoquer les ronflacks cornus ou autre animal du bestiaire magique encore non répertorié comme seule condition.

.

Le pire était sans doute leurs cours communs. Évidement ils avaient la même place, et en si petit nombre, ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir se parler comme bon leur semblait. En effet, le professeur avait sa place attitrée à un des bouts de la table. Cela permis à Ron d'être attentif à l'insu de son plein gré, et à Malefoy d'être « sage ». grande ironie, seuls les cours de potions leur laissait l'espace d'une table chacun pour parvenir à faire leurs préparation. Les cours de sortilèges de cette année se concrétisait surtout sur de la théorie abrutissante, et bien peu de pratique, quoique cette dernière fut assez difficile. Au début, Hermione se demandait pourquoi ça n'était pas le professeur Binns qui enseignait sa matière à Ron. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle put suivre plus tard l'épreuve du rouquin. En effet, Binns n'était capable que d'énoncer les faits. Sûrement pas à préparer un élève de cette manière!

.

.

* * *

.

Et voila pour le second chapitre!! désolée pour sa longueur! J'avais espérer avec une grande naïveté remplacer les foutus points de séparation de paragraphe par des espaces, pensant qu'un caractère en valait un autre eh ben paf même pas... Si ces points vous gênent/vous avez une utre possibilité de mettre des espaces entre les paragraphes, dites le moi!

.

A bientôt!!


	3. La vie en communauté

Note de l'auteur : Bon alors vouala de l'avancement, la vie en communauté se précise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour mes chers lecteurs : 

**Je suis réellement heureuse que vous me lisiez, que vous me mettiez en alerte et même en favoris, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez une review à la fin pour **

**connaître vos impressions j'aime beaucoup y répondre, et ça me permet de savoir si je ne me plante pas dans un mur! **

Merci de votre attention sur ce petit mot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et donc réponses à mes review (ouais j'en ai eu que deux mais elles m'ont énormément faites plaisir donc je ne m'en plaint pas)

**Elleay Sahbel **: Oui! Cleo me l'avait dit dès que je trouve un petit temps je corrige ca (pas de ma faute j'ai deux potes qui se ressemblent qui s'apellent fred et charlie!) Pour les couples avec Narcissa (la sublime belle intelligente Narcissa Malefoy) je n'en ai jamais lu qu'avec Lucius, ou sinon avec Snape, donc ca m'interresserais beaucoup de connaître ton histoire! Pour le Drarry...Bave...No comment *essuie le clavier*

Et pour répondre à ta question, une fois que l'inspiration me vient j'écris environ vingt pages (quand j'ai cours) à cinquante pages par jour, et oui il m'arrive d'avoir des crampes aux doigts au dos et oui je suis assez timbrée. Mais ce fait m'a permise d'écrire quelques fanfic à l'avance et de pouvoir publier régulièrement! J'AI PRIT LE POSTE DE CONSEILLERE *garde son poste a la sagaille*

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : J'ai toujours imaginé Luna comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, donc dangereux hihi. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les couples je n'aime que les Happy end *ca devient sirupeux ou c'est moi?* En tout cas merci infiniment pour ta review ca me redonne la patate et puis il faut bien le dire si les gens ne reviewaient (euh no comment sur le verbe usité) pas je ne posterait plus! (ou alors je donnerais les histoires en privé à mon unique lecteur tant soit peu que j'en eûsse un).

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et donc pour ceux qui passeront (presque) directement à l'histoire, enjoy, et merci de me laisser votre avis!

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

CHAPITRE III / La vie en communauté

.

Noël était dans quatre semaines et demi. Encore quatre semaines et demi à entendre Drago se plaindre, le voir réviser dormir, et comble de l'horreur, prendre sa douche! Elles étaient communes pour les garçons, et un compartiment était réservé aux filles avec vestiaire. En tout cas, Ron pouvait attester d'une chose. Drago était blond au naturel.

.

Le Serpentard se déshabillait sans aucune pudeur, et préférait prendre sa douche sans croiser le regard de ses nouveaux compagnons de chambre, plutôt que jouer le prude. Ron et Harry durent faire de même et eurent tout le loisir de constater que oui, le plafond était bien repeint. Zabini seul entrait après tout le monde et se plaçait tout au fond de la salle d'eau, face au mur. Il détestait qu'on puisse le voir sans au moins une couche de vêtements primaire. Quand à Neville, les deux mains protégeant ses attributs, il se débattait et était le seul à faire du bruit pour prendre ses produits de toilette.

.

Là encore, les filles parlaient entre elles, n'ayant aucun complexe l'une par rapport à l'autre, se frottant le dos l'une l'autre et babillant gaiment. La rougeur montait aux joues de la plupart des garçons quand Luna commentait les grains de beauté de son amie, qui lui rappelaient certaines constellations d'étoiles. Le mur qui les séparait était infranchissable, mais pas insonorisé. Ce fut à ce moment que Ron regretta d'être si maigre, et Neville de n'avoir pas fait plus de sport avant ce jour. Il est vrai que Zabini était sculpté comme une représentation de De Vinci, et que le quidditch avait façonné Drago et Harry qui n'avaient rien à envier l'un à l'autre. Quoiqu'il se pourrait que Drago forcît un peu ses muscles pour paraître le plus à son avantage possible.

.

Au bout de cinq jours à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, personne n'avait plus d'insultes à dire à l'autre, et il fut convenu qu'un trêve serait observée, qui consistait à s'ignorer royalement. En fait, Blaise, même en tant que Serpentard, était très calme et réfléchit. Hermione soupçonnait même qu'il eût pu aller à Serdaigle. Il n'insultait jamais, sauf si on venait le chercher. Mais n'était pas vraiment aimable non plus, son dégoût pour tout ce qui touche les moldus étant trop fort.

.

Maintenant, Harry ne regardait même plus Drago, ils ne s'approchaient plus. Leurs regards étaient toujours à l'opposé de l'autre. Sale traître de Potter! Dire qu'il n'avait plus personne à insulter. Il ne pouvait même pas parler à Blaise, trop renfermé sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Ces yeux clairs ne le dévisageaient plus, sa bouche ne l'insultait plus. Même les bousculades avaient cessé. Harry commençait à se sentir seul au milieu de ses amis. Le soir au coucher, fort heureusement, les élèves purent constater qu'à vingt heures, le sort cessait de fonctionner, et Neville pouvait aller aux toilettes sans escorte.

.

Blaise profita de cette liberté pour prendre la tangente à vingt-trois heures, alors que tout le monde dormait, écrasé de fatigue, et se rendit à pas de loup vers les couloirs de transformation. Réveillé par une planche qui grinça, Harry vit le lit de Zabini vide. Son pyjama était encore sur le lit. Suspicieux, il sortit du dortoir, et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il oublia toute précaution, et partit sans carte ni cape. Le sorcier était à une vingtaine de pas devant lui, et il devait se cacher régulièrement derrière un mur pour ne pas être vu. Le sol était glacial, mais la curiosité était bien plus forte.

.

Depuis des jours qu'il ne s'était rien passé, presque déçu de Drago, Harry voulait un peu d'aventures plus palpitantes. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de Drago, au fait? Pourquoi cette sensation d'inachevé quand il n'avait pas sa dispute journalière, que le blond Serpentard ne lui rappelait pas à quel point il était nul, et lui à quel point il était bête? Sans cela, il se sentait presque démuni, presque heureux lorsqu'enfin, la chère tête brune daignait se lever pour lui reprocher un fait quelconque auquel il avait déjà préparé une réplique cinglante rien que pour le survivant.

.

Harry arriva finalement devant la salle de Mc Gonagall, en se disant que ça sentait vraiment le roussi. Il vit Zabini y entrer, prendre un morceau de bois gros comme le bras, et le transformer en lézard. Puis ce même lézard en cheval miniature. Rien que cet exercice faisait naître des perles de sueur sur son front. Il s'entraînait! Il faisait le maximum pour être le meilleur, alors que tous les autres sauf Hermione plongeaient du nez sur leurs cahiers à la première minute passée! Il entendit un bruit de chiffon qu'on frotte sur les dalles. Il se retourna vivement, et se retrouva face à un visage blanc comme le lait, à deux centimètres du sien. Aucun ne bougeait, pourtant le bruit de chiffon se rapprochait. Harry avisa un renfoncement dans le mur, une sorte de meurtrière qui faisait toute la profondeur du mur. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Drago, une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il crie, l'autre main sur le mur de sa droite. Le renfoncement était à peine aussi large que leurs épaules, et il s'était griffé le bras. Il étaient assez loin dans la roche, et caché par l'ombre de la nuit. Cependant, la classe était presque en face de leur cachette, et le bruit de pas se fit plus clair pour s'arrêter.

.

- Zabini? Que faites vous là?

- Professeur Mc Gonagall? Je... Je ne parvenais pas à dormir. À cause de la transformation en âne. Il reste toujours si petit.

- Il vous faut retourner dormir, avant que Rusard vous trouve. Ne le dites à personne, mais c'est une fierté pour moi que de voir des élèves aussi persévérants que vous. Je vous fais confiance, rentrez vous coucher, Blaise.

- Bien, professeur.

- Ah, je comprend, vous tenez mal votre baguette, attendez.

.

Coincé contre Drago, Harry avait du mal à se rendre compte de la situation. La cachette était si étroite que sa tête, au lieu de faire du bouche à bouche à Drago, était dans son cou. Sa hanche coinçait un de ses bras tandis que l'autre était en arrière de son dos. Harry avait prit appui sur le mur, et avait descendu sa main, qui coincée aussi, ne descendait pas plus bas que le cou du Serpentard. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait pensé qu'ils avaient trouvé la position parfaite pour se peloter. Leurs jambes se croisaient, et ils devaient se pencher l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Harry, le nez dans les cheveux fins de son ennemi, trouvait que son gel douche sentait rudement bon. C'est fou les idées qui nous passent par la tête quand on est coincés entre deux murs de Poudlard. Il finit par chuchoter à son oreille, aussi bas qu'il le put :

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors?

- La ferme Potter, tu me chatouilles avec ton souffle.

- Alors dis moi ce qu'il se passe!

- Mc Gonagall lui montre comment faire, je crois. Je vois que le dos de Zabini, mais il semble prendre une leçon.

- Pourquoi c'est si long? J'entends plus rien depuis une éternité!

- Arrêtes de parler, c'est agaçant!

.

Drago sentait le souffle chaud de Harry contre sa nuque, et il était en colère contre lui-même de savoir que c'était si agréable. Ses mains sur son cou étaient une torture et Harry fut maudit jusqu'à sa dernière génération. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, et son visage était caressé par les cheveux blond, ramenés d'un geste sec toutes les vingt secondes en arrière, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, au contraire. Inutile de demander pourquoi l'autre était là, la même raison les avait pousser à sortir du lit. Leurs torses n'avaient jamais été si proches aussi longtemps. Harry sentait le cœur de Drago qui battait à toute vitesse, et espérait que son ennemi ne sentait pas que lui aussi était plus qu'anxieux. Les lèvres qu'il avait couvertes de sa main étaient douces et lisses, et ses joues s'empourprèrent à ce souvenir. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de respirer, humer ce corps collé au sien depuis de si longues minutes, qui ne défilaient que trop vite? Pourquoi sa main, coincée par la hanche de ce crétin de Gryffondor avait simplement envie de l'entourer, et de rester contre lui, même quand tout danger serait écarté?

.

Finalement, la leçon se termina, et il fallut encore une bonne minute avant que Blaise ne parte. Inconscient que Drago voyait la scène, Harry, perdant toute notion de contexte, approcha ses lèvres du cou de porcelaine et voulu entreprendre de le mordre. Le cœur de Drago s'emballa alors que sa main commençait à bouger pour enlacer le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le toucha, Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits, et le prit comme un signal pour bouger. Il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable. Le manque d'air, peut-être?

.

- Ils sont partis?

- Oui, reprit une voix quelque peu agacée.

- Attention à ton bras.

.

Harry se tortilla tant et si bien qu'il sortit, et Drago n'eut qu'à se mettre totalement sur le côté pour revenir dans le couloir, façon gravure égyptienne. Le Serpentard massa son bras un peu engourdit, et la nuit cacha la rougeur qu'il avait aux joues. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'insulter, et allèrent se coucher rapidement. Blaise faisait semblant de dormir profondément quand ils s'enfoncèrent au fond de leurs lits, encore surexcités par la soirée. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, et survécu à lui et à ses pièges durant six ans, et une simple virée nocturne lui mettait le feu au crâne. Drago eut aussi du mal à s'endormir, et dû user de sa volonté de fer pour y parvenir.

.

Ron avait perdu ses couleurs habituelles, et même Luna paraissait triste. L'isolement n'avait rien de bon pour eux. Ils profitaient de certains soirs pour se parler librement, mais harassés de travail toute la journée, ils ne pouvaient rester longtemps à débattre. Leur courrier leur parvenait les week-end, quand par hasard ils en avaient, et n'avaient qu'une demi heure pour pouvoir y répondre. Enfin Blaise se décida à sortir à nouveau, trois jours plus tard, en pleine nuit. Excellente raison de faire le mur pour Harry, peut être intéressante si Drago lui suivait. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Il voulait recommencer l'expérience, être coincé et être mal à l'aise contre cette peau à l'odeur d'amande amère, ces cheveux fins et souples, ce torse ferme... Harry reprend toi! Encore un peu et tu finirais par apprécier Malefoy! Il arriva au même endroit, et se cacha directement dans la cachette prise quelques soirs plus tôt. Cette fois ci, Blaise n'était pas seul. Fred, ou Georges y était aussi. Le rouquin se frottait un bras avec sa main opposée, et regardait ses pieds comme s'ils venaient de lui parler. Le grand sorcier noir était face à lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, le regard luisant, le port droit. Harry entendait à peine ce qu'il se passait.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

- Tu est un traître aux sangs-purs, Weasley.

- Et c'est simplement pour ça que... ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par ce genre.

- Effectivement. Comparé à une fille, je perd direct. Alors pourquoi ce mot?

- Parce que tu est... Intéressant je dirais.

- Si c'est pour jouer avec moi, inutile de se revoir. Salut, Blaise.

- Attend, Fred! Tu as beau être un Weasley, protecteur de moldus, et tout ça, mais, j'aime bien parler avec toi. Sinon, pourquoi je serais venu? Allé, viens, de toutes façons ça fait un moment que j'ai parlé à personne.

.

Ils s'étaient éloignés, laissant Harry perplexe. Fred voulait faire ami-ami avec Zabini? C'était insensé! Ce Serpentard était un des plus grands partisans des idées de Salazar! Il s'extirpa, déçu de n'avoir rien de plus à se mettre sous la dent, tel une commère, et tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec son ennemi juré, adossé au mur. Il ne sut s'il avait ressentit une colère sourde ou une extase profonde de le voir là.

.

- En vadrouille, Potter? Je pourrais retirer des points à ta maison pour moins que ça.

- Parle pour toi, fiches moi la paix, Malefoy. J'en ai marre de leur programme d'épreuves. J'ai même plus envie de me battre contre toi, alors vas-y balance moi tout ce que tu as du préparer pendant toutes les vacances sur moi.

- Crétin de héros à la manque!

- ...

- C'est pas drôle si tu répond plus. Si je n'ai même plus ta réplique, c'est inutile.

.

Le jeune blond partit s'assoir sur le bord de la croisée, et regarda au dehors, vers la forêt interdite. Jamais Harry ne l'avais vu comme ça. Depuis la guerre, il n'avais parlé que de façon à ce qu'on lui réponde, rien de plus. Comme s'il cherchait une raison d'exister encore. Plus de parents, plus d'avenir, un nom sali. Si même Potter devenait indifférent à lui, il allait disparaître? Plus personne ne ferais alors attention à lui, et les portes lui seront toutes fermées, on l'oublierait pour son nom, pour oublier Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Harry s'assit près de lui. Il sortit un petit sachet de réglisses, et en proposa au blond.

.

- Tu crois quoi? Que des années de haines vont s'effacer d'un seul coup, Potter?

- Non, mais puisqu'on en a marre de s'engueuler, on pourrais parler, sauf si c'est au dessus de tes forces.

Une minute passa.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une vie future, lu fit le Serpentard la bouche pleine.

- Tu en as une aussi, je pense pas que tu mourra dans les prochains jours.

- D'après toi qu'est ce qu'il se passera quand je sortirais d'ici? Personne ne voudra de moi. Je suis déjà un mangemort. Malefoy n'est plus un nom de prestige. Je suis le pestiféré qui reste pour qu'on oublie pas de dire aux enfants qu'il y à le bien et le mal. Je serais en marge de la société et je finirais ma vie dans la honte avec cette marque toujours collée à mon bras. Toi, depuis ta naissance et plus encore maintenant, tu est le héros, une sorte de saint qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers. Ton nom sera affiché partout où tu ira, tu aura un poste élevé, et les gens voudront te connaître. Malgré le fait que j'ai demandé la rédemption et que je me sois battu à vos côtés, je suis maintenant un rebut.

- J'aimerais comprendre, mais je n'entrevois que ce que tu dis. Je pensais pas que tu puisse être si complexe. Je pense que tu as raison, mais d'un autre côté, tu pourrait aussi être reconnu, si tu le voulais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Potter?

- Il te suffirais d'arrêter d'insulter toutes les personnes qui ont combattu contre Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la bataille que je vous hais. Simplement par ce que vous parvenez à être si simples avec vous même. Ma vie à été régie par les on dit, c'est insultant pour moi de voir que vous avez le droit d'être vous même, alors que je doit tenir une conduite stricte, surveiller mes connaissances et mes pensées.

- Tu me rappelle mon oncle parfois. Il a suffit que son fils se lâche pour qu'il arrête de me taper dessus et qu'il en apprenne un peu plus du monde des sorciers. Tu vois, il y a les deux extrêmes. Ce côté là de ma famille déteste ce qui n'est pas moldu, c'est dégradant pour elle.

- Époustouflant! Et tu est parvenu à rester avec tout ce temps?

- Il à bien fallut! Pire, depuis tout petit je servais de Punching-ball à leur fils. Et il à fallut qu'il me voie lire un livre sur le quidditch pour arrêter de me traiter de chose bizarre.

- Punching-ball?

- Ah, c'est un instrument pour moldus. En fait...

.

Harry remonta un de ses genoux sous son menton en continuant de parler. Les couloirs semblaient parfaitement calmes, et ils tendaient tous les deux l'oreille au cas ou Rusard voudrait faire une ronde vers eux. C'était étrange de parler avec Malefoy. Il était loin d'être stupide, il était simplement jaloux? En fait Harry avait surtout pitié de lui. Il devait être à bout pour parler comme ça, comme s'il tentait sa dernière carte. Le paquet de réglisses fut vite terminé, et il ne restait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Ils se parlaient maintenant d'un ton anodin, à bâtons rompus surtout sur la famille Dursley. Pour une fois qu'elle servait à quelque chose... au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Harry changea de sujet.

.

- Tu t'en sort en cours de vol?

- Je suis loin d'être nul! Mais mon Nimbus n'est pas aussi rapide que les nouveaux balais. Il va falloir que je le contrôle mieux que les autres pour espérer gagner. Je n'ai même pas le droit de m'en racheter un!

- Tu veux le mien?

.

La question avait été brute. Le balai que son parrain Sirius lui avait offert, un objet précieux à ses yeux, il le mettait en gage pour rattraper Drago du vide où il se trouvait. Si ça réussissait, il en valait la peine.

.

- Tu te fous de moi?

- Non. Je te le prête jusqu'aux épreuves. Avec lui, tu est sûr de gagner.

- Ça te ressemble pas d'être gentil avec moi.

- J'ai envie d'essayer, Malefoy. La guerre est finie. Il serait temps d'enterrer la hache, et de repartir à zéro. Que j'oublie qui tu est et ton père, et que tu oublie tes préjugés sur le sang pur de ton côté.

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien de plus à perdre? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois encore un héros?

- C'est ma nature, je crois.

.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Drago descendit, Harry ne vit pas l'éclat humide qui avait orné ses yeux. Il rentrèrent en chuchotant de choses et d'autres, se cachant dès qu'ils pensaient entendre un bruit, et se couchèrent, Blaise faisant encore semblant de dormir. Le lendemain, quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune, un miracle se produisit. Drago avait répondu nonchalamment à son bonjour habituel. Hermione l'avait regardé avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes avant de répondre à Harry. La journée fut affreuse, et le repas fut prit sur leur lieu d'enseignement individuel, de sorte qu'il ne virent vraiment personne ce jour là. Harry se battait contre un épouvantard afin de créer des patronus toujours plus grands et plus puissants devant un Lupin exigent (et qui regardait la photo de sa femme et son fils en douce toutes les trente secondes) lorsque Dobby apparut au pas de la porte. Harry lui sourit et stoppa son exercice, essoufflé.

.

- Harry Potter, Dobby est envoyé par madame Bibine avec Drago Malefoy à propos du balai de Harry Potter. Dobby doit donner une réponse de Harry Potter à Madame Bibine.

Harry regarda Lupin, qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir quelques instants.

- J'arrive Dobby. Je les retrouverais là-bas.

- Bien, Harry Potter.

.

Harry alla directement au dortoir, et prit son précieux éclair de feu souvenir de tant de joies, mais surtout de souffrances. Il le mit sous son bras et rejoignit Drago et madame bibine dans l'aire aménagée au vol dans la cour de Poudlard. Le jeune blond avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, pendant que la professeur se décomposait.

.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez m'expliquer... Vous prêtez réellement votre balai à Drago Malefoy?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que les épreuves finissent. C'était convenu, puisqu'il ne peut pas s'en acheter.

Il passa devant le professeur et se planta devant le Serpentard, le regard déterminé.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt de gagner, Malefoy. Et ne rompt pas ce qu'on s'était promis.

- Je suis un Malefoy. Je ne trahit jamais ma parole. Et je suis toujours gagnant.

- J'ai certains doutes.

- Nous ne sommes pas nos parents Potter. J'ai toujours tenu mes engagements.

- Bien, je te fais confiance.

.

Un feu intense brûla au creux de l'estomac de Drago. Il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots la exprimés sincèrement. Il avait toujours des convictions anti-Potter, comme il les appelait lui-même, mais il voulait vraiment garder cette confiance, tout comme il aurait voulu l'avoir le premier jour de la première année, même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. Il y avait enfin une personne sur cette terre qui croyait en lui. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Harry retourna dans sa salle de classe devant une professeur médusée. Malefoy ami avec Potter, ça méritait qu'on débouche une bouteille de jus de citrouille 1856! Le jeune homme monta sur le nouveau balai, et se sentit immédiatement plus léger. Il partit d'un seul coup, ayant à peine besoin de s'accrocher. Il fit le parcours demandé avec presque huit secondes de moins ce jour la.

.

Ils rentrèrent tous en même temps au dortoir, Neville couvert de boue, Ron saignait du nez, ce qui était dû à sa trop grande concentration en haut, oubliant de mettre un pied devant l'autre en bas, et chutant, forcément. Harry était en sueur et vidé de toute énergie, comme Zabini. Hermione revenait souvent avec des trous dans sa cape, et seule Luna ne laissait rien transparaître, à part quelques traces de bave, boue et autre substances indéfinissables. La douche avant toute conversation devenait alors un salut évident. Neville bougea ses courbatures du sol ou il s'était avachi jusqu'à l'eau, ne prenant qu'une serviette au passage. Depuis le temps, il se fichait maintenant de sa nudité. Les filles allèrent de leur côté, et le savon qui sentait si bon fit partir leurs soucis. Harry, entre Ron, qui était parvenu à se mettre de la mousse dans les yeux, et Drago, se délectait de l'eau brûlante. Neville et Blaise leur tournaient le dos. Il appuya sur son flacon qui émit un bruit comique, d'où ne sortirent que trois gouttes bleues opaques. Une bouteille arriva devant son nez sous le jet de l'eau. Il la prit juste avant de comprendre que c'était celle de Malefoy, qui s'évertuait à shampouiner ses cheveux de façon méthodique. Le gel douche de Malefoy? Uns savon qui devait coûter un bras? Harry le regarda surpris.

.

- Un problème?

- Euh, Non, merci Malefoy.

- Ça te dérangerais de tourner la tête? C'est assez gênant en fait.

- Ah, pardon.

.

Il déboucha le flacon blanc, et un liquide nacré légèrement doré en sortit. Ça sentait l'amande amère, et le contact était soyeux. Il en prit une quantité minimale pour ne pas abuser, et s'en enduit le corps. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand la sensation lui vint que c'était le corps de Malefoy – qu'il avait maté à l'insu de son plein-gré- qui était tout contre lui, emprunt de cette odeur d'amande. Ron, occupé à se faire des crêtes de coq avec ses cheveux, lui avait passé son propre shampoing en complément. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le comportement de Drago. Comme quoi les gens grandissaient. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, avait tremblé quand il sut qu'il pouvait en quelque sorte rendre la pareille à Harry, lui montrer qu'il était réellement de bonne foi. Il eut une montée incroyable de stress quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme le regardait sans animosité, presque avec gentillesse, et sans compter le fait qu'il était sous la douche, il se sentait vraiment nu. Lorsqu'il s'essuya, sa peau était extrêmement douce, et enivrante. Cela signifiait que celle de Malefoy, jamais agressée, devait l'être encore plus? Il chassa cette idée et apprécia le contact d'un linge propre sur sa peau fatiguée.

.

Zabini entama la conversation avec Neville, puisqu'il changeait les plantes en meuble pour des étapes intermédiaires. Ils avaient un sujet en commun, et le Gryffondor apprenait à ne pas se démonter devant l'armoire à glace qu'était Blaise Ils avaient terminé leur conversation quand les autres arrivaient. Chacun trouva sa place dans le fauteuil, et Luna, fidèle à elle même, profita des genoux d'Hermione pour s'assoir par terre et y poser sa tête, pendant que la jeune femme peignait ses longs cheveux dorés. Quand à elle, son cas était sûrement désespéré. Ses cheveux frisaient dans tous les sens, et elle n'avait pu les discipliner qu'une fois, au bal des sorcier. Elle était à côté de Ron, à moitié endormi, et aucun ne voulu émettre l'idée d'aller réviser, même Hermione. Harry regardait les cartes de football moldues de Neville, et les lui commentait, pendant que Drago reposait sa nuque en échangeant quelques propos avec Blaise. Le repas était servit dans la grande salle, mais aucun n'avait le courage d'y aller. Vers vingt-et-une heures, Rogue passa, plutôt surprit de les voir dans le même fauteuil sans qu'aucun ne se dispute. Ils tournèrent tous la tête en même temps, dans une même attitude de fatigue profonde. Il ne dit mot, et leur fit monter leur repas. Pour une fois, pour UNE fois Rogue n'avait rien dit! Ils restèrent devant la cheminée à se partager saucisses et purée. Drago ne voulu jamais céder son dessert à Luna.

.

Le lendemain, La Voix de Dumbledore résonna à leurs oreilles, pour leur dire qu'aujourd'hui était une journée de repos, et qu'ils avaient quartier libre, même s'ils devaient rester en groupe. Le petit déjeuner fut agrémenté de sucreries et toutes ces choses inutiles follement bonnes et qui permettaient d'avoir un diabète en un temps record. Le directeur avait enfin remarqué qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus! Hermione sortit les cartes maléfiques, et Ron ses bonbons achetés en masse, suivit par Harry et Blaise. Drago attendit la deuxième manche pour sortir sa réserve, quand à Neville, il n'en avait simplement pas, les ayant échangé aux jumeaux contre des potions de doux rêves. Luna se contentait de regarder de temps en temps en piochant dans les paquets, et en lisant le Chicaneur.

.

Une nouvelle maison avait été crée à Poudlard, La maison Lovegood. Tout le monde semblait affecté par le comportement de Luna, et agissait à présent de façon plus détachée par rapport à la réalité. Blaise finit même par dire bonjour à Hermione et discuter avec elle sur les différentes façons de jeter un sort, alors que Ron soutenait à Drago que SON équipe de quidditch était meilleure que la sienne. Harry termina les mots croisés avec Luna, qui refusaient de rester dans leurs cases, et Neville se brûlait délicieusement la plante des pieds devant la cheminée pour faire passer les shamallows grillés à tout le monde. Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant des sorties de Blaise, même si on ne savait pas pourquoi, du moins avec qui. Harry sortait de temps à autre avec Drago pour prendre le frais, tandis que Ron se rapprochait de Neville et Luna. Ils étaient heureux ainsi mais une question se posait. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus dans cet espace fermé, quand chacun, surtout Malefoy et Zabini, rejoindraient leurs maisons?

.

- Je pense qu'on pourrais faire passer ce qu'on pense aux autres.

- Tu est trop idéaliste Potter. Je pense que je redeviendrais ton tortionnaire journalier, pendant que toi et les Weasley vous chercherez par tous les moyens de nous faire la misère.

- Alors tout ça serait du gâchis.

- Je pense aussi, mais on y peut pas grand chose.

- Essayer, c'est déjà bien. Tiens passe moi une chocogrenouille. Besoin de sucre.

.

Les mains s'effleurèrent, et ils eurent le même frisson. Les deux parfaits opposés avaient en fait les même pensées. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, disant bonsoir à Blaise qui s'en allait à son rendez-vous, l'avertissant que Rusard viendrais d'ici dix minutes environ. Arrivés devant la porte, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry entendit un bruit suspect. Il ne réfléchit pas, et prit la main de sa Némésis pour entrer plus rapidement. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée que quelques secondes plus tard. Il allait se retourner pour s'excuser, quand une douceur se déposa sur ses lèvres, aspirant sa lèvre supérieure, et se séparant de lui. Si le sang pouvait sortir par ses joues, il serait déjà mort asséché. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à ce baiser, ou être choqué. Drago n'en menait pas large, et baissa la tête.

.

- Essayer c'est déjà bien, non?

.

Il lâcha la main de Harry toujours sous le choc, et partit dormir, ne répondant pas lorsque le Gryffondor l'appelait discrètement à côté. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force de battre si fort, et plus il y repensait, plus il se sentait ridicule. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que ce baiser le hantait, qu'il voulait l'accomplir pour qu'il n'occupe plus son esprit. Il voulait simplement savoir! Qu'est ce que c'était d'embrasser un héros de guerre? Il avait malgré lui regardé Harry sous la douche, et son torse hâlé, abîmé en certains endroits, parfaitement dessiné, Drago avait du se retenir pour ne pas le prendre contre lui. Il se sentait comme une midinette quand il pensait qu'ils avaient la même odeur corporelle grâce à son savon. Il tentait de se mettre lui même à son avantage, dans l'espoir de n'avoir à jamais faire le premier pas. Chaque fois que Harry l'approchait, il en frissonnait. L'avait-il tenu à distance avec des insultes tout ce temps à cause de cette attirance? Il laissa s'échapper une larme de rage. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible, lui mangeant dans la main de ce foutu Gryffondor, et demain, la risée du groupe quand Harry leur raconterait! Ça non!

.

Il se mit sur le dos de colère, voulant s'éclaircir les pensées, quand une masse de cheveux bruns caressa son front, pendant qu'une chaleur irradiait ses lèvres. Une langue, douce, cherchait à rencontrer la sienne, et il desserra les dents en fermant ses yeux. C'était irréel. Une main, aussi douce que ces lèvres, caressèrent sa tempe. Leurs langues se mêlèrent maladroitement, tremblantes. Il avait simplement voulu tenter l'expérience par simple curiosité, mais ça le travaillait encore plus une fois faite. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une vie entière, et le Serpentard entendit ce murmure :

.

- C'est déjà bien, Drago.

.

Harry ne lui laissa le temps que de regarder ses yeux teintés d'envie, avant de disparaître dans son lit. Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Une seule idée prenait place pour le moment, il ne serait pas la risée du groupe demain. Seconde idée, Harry ressentait cette même chose bizarre à son propos. Mieux, il avait fait usage de son prénom, pour la première fois. Troisième idée : il avait embrassé un garçon, et un garçon l'avait embrassé. Ça c'était choquant. Et pourtant il n'y repensait que maintenant. Ça n'était pas désagréable, c'était comparable au baiser d'une fille, sauf que les souafles se trouvaient en bas et pas en haut. Drago rougit à cette pensée. Alors c'était possible d'être attiré par un torse d'homme, par la musculature virile tout en aimant tout autant les rondeurs féminines? En y repensant, lorsqu'il était encore avec Pansy, c'était moins compliqué, il n'avait pas ces montées d'adrénaline, de stress, d'angoisse et finalement de bonheur pour un simple baiser, même au début. Et demain, qu'allait-il faire? Harry avait le cœur qui jouait aux montagnes russes. Il savait qu'en présence de son ex-ennemi, c'était différent. Il avait peur de l'approcher, non pas qu'il ne l'aimât pas, mais c'était différent d'avec Ron. Chaque fois que leurs mains se rapprochaient, il voulait entamer une danse de la joie. D'ailleurs, il s'était gonflé le ventre avec des chocolats divers rien que pour effleurer ses doigts de lait, et retrouver cette sensation d'euphorie, dont il ne voyait pas vraiment la source dans son esprit. Quand Drago l'avait embrassé, il s'était cru au paradis, ou en enfer tant les battements de son cœur le faisaient souffrir. Mais la décision de lui faire à son tour aurait pu l'achever en syncope si le jeune homme blond ne répondait pas au baiser. Mais voilà. C'était un baiser. Donc il sortait avec Drago? C'était aussi étrange que les tréfonds des pensées de Luna. Mais n'était-ce pas juste une lubie du Serpentard? Un essai? Il verrait bien le lendemain.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

- Salut, Fred.

- Salut, Blaise. Alors, tu veux qu'on parle de quoi aujourd'hui?

- Je n'en sais rien, on à tout abordé, je crois.

- C'est toi qui m'a fait passer ce rendez-vous je te signale. Je suis content, bien sûr, mais si ça ne te convient plus, autant laisser un peu de temps avant de se retrouver?

- Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir. Tu va me trouver idiot, mais quand on ne s'est pas vu hier, j'ai mal dormi.

- Idiot de Serpentard.

- C'est ça.

- C'est drôle que tu me parle. Avant, tu haïssait ma famille, et tout ce qui touchait aux moldus. J'ai pas osé te le dire avant.

- Je les détestait par ce que c'est plus aristocratique pour un sorcier de sang pur de le faire, mais c'est moins compliqué sans. Je suis peut être imbus de ma personne mais pas idiot.

- Excuses moi.

.

Fred regrettait leurs premières conversation où ils s'insultaient à qui mieux mieux, sans pour autant vouloir cesser de se voir. Ils luttaient chacun contre leurs préjugés afin de se comprendre. Blaise n'en revenait pas que cette frimousse rousse puisse lui manquer à ce point, qu'il ait constamment envie de le prendre par le cou pour lui défaire les cheveux. Fred était quelqu'un de bien, et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit presque jamais sérieux en cours, avec lui, il gardait son calme et l'écoutait.

.

- Viens, il vaut mieux bouger, Rusard ne va pas tarder. Il mit son bras par dessus les épaules du jumeau pour l'entraîner. Pas difficile quand on faisait une tête de plus.

- Et on va où?

- La salle des armures? Apparemment il y passe en début de ronde.

.

Le pied du sorcier noir accrocha une dalle brisée sur le sol, et il s'étala de tout son long, entraînant Fred dans sa chute. Le roux n'avait rien, mais Blaise avait le nez en sang. Le Serpentard s'assit, les pieds sous les fesses, les genoux légèrement écartés pour ne pas salir son pantalon. Fred se releva, et agenouillé devant lui, lui présenta un mouchoir. Voyant que Blaise était occupé à écarter les pans de sa robe pour que le liquide rouge tombe directement sur le sol, il mit le tissu sur son menton, alors qu'une goutte vermillon menaçait de tomber. Les deux yeux de chat vert clairs, hypnotiques, le regardaient d'une façon étrange. Fred voulait se noyer dans ses yeux, et semblait interdit. Le sorcier mis sa main par dessus la sienne sur le mouchoir blanc.

.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends?

- Pas envie que tu me castre. Pas fou.

- Je t'autorise, idiot.

.

La tête rousse se pencha alors vers les lèvres charnues et les embrassèrent. Le Gryffondor tremblait sous l'émotion, mais prit confiance quand la main, gigantesque mais tendre, passa sur sa nuque. Il se séparèrent rapidement, car Blaise ne pouvait pas respirer par le nez à cause du sang. Le jumeau prit alors toutes ses précautions pour le nettoyer, les deux préférant laisser leurs baguettes au dortoir. Rougissant, il osa.

.

- Alors... Tu veux bien?

- N'espère rien de plus. On verra. Peut-être.

.

Il remercia le ciel de sa couleur de peau, qui empêchait les autres de le voir rougir la plupart du temps. Le Gryffondor l'aida à se relever, et d'un regard entendu, il repartirent vers les salles d'armes, reparlant de façon anodine de leurs journées respectives. Sauf peut être un changement. Fred était heureux, et Blaise troublé. Il aimait bien ce Weasley là, de part son caractère complètement gonflé. Il n'avait attirance ni pour les filles ni pour les hommes, mais après tout, si personne ne le savait, pourquoi ne pas essayer?

.

Il revint au dortoir une heure après Drago et Harry, et se coucha, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle des armes. L'ambiance s'était réellement détendue, il allait enfin vraiment connaître le Gryffondor sans barrière de peur. Il ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis, mais il n'en avaient plus eu besoin. Enfin surtout de son côté, car Fred, lui en brûlait d'envie. Il dormit sereinement, et fut de meilleure humeur le lendemain, accordant même sa royale parole à Ron, dernier des membres auxquels il n'avait pas parlé.

.

* * *

.

Et voila, merci de m'avoir lue, alors ça vous plaît? Je tiens à préciser que NON, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme des sauvages sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs vêtements rendus collants et translucides, le jean dégraffé, les lèvres rougies et... MAIS MAIS... *est emmenée d'urgence à sainte-mangouste pour cause pervesité aigüe*

A dans trois jours sûrement!


	4. Le grand jour

Note : oui enfin je poste!désolée pour les fautes, même si j'ai essayé de faire attention!

.

Mes réponses aux review :

.

**Zaika** : comme tu me l'a demandé, voici la suite!

.

**CleoMcPhee** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ca me fait toujours plaisir quand on prend une demi minute pour écrire un petit mot *merciii*

.

**Lovenarusasu** : Merci pour ta review!! et donc voici la suite (yeah love les narusasu too!)

.

Pour tous ceux qui viennent me lire, merci de me laisser votre avis avec la pitite case "review" merci beaucoup!

* * *

**Chapitre IV / le grand jour**

**.  
**

Le lendemain fut en effet difficile. Drago n'osait pas regarder Harry qui semblait avoir trouvé une passion soudaine dans l'art et la manière de coudre les semelles de chaussures. Blaise était maintenant totalement intégré au groupe, et seul le blond avait encore quelques réticences à aller vers Ron ou Hermione, de façon naturelle. Il s'était pourtant forcé, encouragé par son ami Serpentard qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, les autres l'accepteraient. Les cours avançaient toujours, et Drago avait battu des records en technique de vol. la seule pour qui on s'inquiétait était Luna, qui semblait perdue, loin dans les méandres de son cerveau complexe, et qui avait du mal à se remémorer le lieu où elle se trouvait environ trois fois par jour. Hagrid lui disait pourtant tout ce qu'il savait sur les créatures magiques, et espérait vraiment qu'elle l'écoutait. Il l'avait justement choisie pour son affinité avec ses chères bestioles. Rogue ne s'énervait plus autant contre Hermione qui commençait à apprivoiser les ingrédients les moins connus, tels que la plume d'ange ou les larmes de vampire (extrêmement difficiles à se procurer).

.

Sans un mot, Harry et Drago avaient décidé de ne plus se voir quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le courage typique des Gryffondor était partit en vacances pour temps indéterminé, donc ils attendraient sûrement encore un bout de temps. Ron avait mûrit, ou alors la fatigue le rendait moins maladroit, et il avait apprit à gérer plusieurs situations à la fois, alors que Neville s'amusait comme un petit fou, et hésitait à le dire aux autres sous peine de regards noirs et de main trempée dans un verre d'eau la nuit même. Leurs autres camarades leur manquaient évidement, mais c'était assez spécial. Ils seraient heureux de les retrouver, mais ils étaient bien dans leur petite communauté, où personne n'empêchait plus (à présent) l'autre de tourner en rond. Tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à Coq, coupable et condamnable de son état pour manque au devoir certain et affection trop évoluée. L'oiseau miniature (s'attirant au passage les caresses de toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard de par son côté « trooooop mignon ») avait été envoyé un beau matin glacial et silencieux de novembre en direction de la table commune.

.

Harry riait avec Ron et Hermione, tandis que Luna regardait sa tasse de chocolat comme si elle allait soudainement parler et lui révéler son avenir, sous l'œil interrogateur de Neville, quand le minuscule hibou se posa en plein milieu de la table. Un papier était accroché à sa patte et il était tout fier d'avoir rempli sa mission (vingt mètres à parcourir). Tout le monde le regarda, pour savoir vers qui il allait se diriger, Blaise ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, bien qu'il pensait que ce put être pour lui. Tous le regardaient de travers, et le volatile, voyant qu'il était le centre d'attention, fit bouffer ses plumes et renfla son jabot. Ron faillit laisser sa tête tomber dans son bol de céréales pour ce cadeau de Sirius. Quelle plaie ce piaf! Harry toussa, et Coq se dirigea vers lui, par pur instinct de connaissance. Pensant que le mot lui était destiné, il détacha le bout de parchemin, et offrit un bout de pain au hibou. Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord, mais eut un éclair lorsqu'il vit le lieu de destination. Cependant, Drago s'était sournoisement penché pour lire.

.

- Un rendez vous près de chez Gonagall Potter? Je ne savais pas que tu était déjà prit?

- Ça ne te concerne pas, Malefoy. Je serais donc absent ce soir, à 22 heures, dit il avec un regard sous entendu à Ron et Hermione.

- Pas de problèmes vieux, lui répondit son ami. On te couvrira.

.

Blaise lui adressa un signe plus que discret de reconnaissance. Le Gryffondor avait comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en présence de Fred. Harry allait donc sortir pour rien, pendant que Blaise attendrait que tous soient endormis pour partir à son tour. C'était sans compter Drago. Le jeune blond avait juré entre ses dents lorsqu'il avait vu le mot. Sa Némésis l'avait embrassé, s'était joué de lui, pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre derrière. Il fit le vide, pour se détacher totalement de ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'envahissait. Il devait détester Harry pour que cela fonctionne. Il se défit de toute contrainte, traîna mentalement le Gryffondor dans la boue, lui asséna les pires humiliations dans son esprit, et se dit, en réduisant tout ce qu'il ressentait à une seule pensée, qu'il était normal de tenter certaines expériences à son âge, et qu'il trouverait sûrement ce qu'il lui faudrait dans les temps à venir. Il ouvrit les yeux à peine quelques secondes après les avoir fermés et attendit qu'ils eurent tous finit (notamment Luna qui semblait de plus en plus encline à changer son chocolat en boule de cristal) pour enfin aller dans les dortoirs. Il ignora royalement Harry le reste de la journée, même si leurs cours communs, ils les passait à côté de lui, même si leurs mains se frôlaient dangereusement, même si ce regard si clair était bien trop profond pour ne pas qu'il se noie. Il s'en voulait à lui même envers ces deux perles grises qui le regardaient de haut. Il devait garder le silence même s'il avait envie de hurler à Drago que non, il n'y avait personne dans sa vie. Après des heures de patronus grands comme des poires, et des remontrances bien salées de Lupin, il dû se résoudre à aller se préparer, exténué, ne trouvant aucun bonheur assez grand alors que son esprit était si occupé.

.

Les autres se prélassaient dans le fauteuil, pendant que Luna s'acharnait à coiffer Hermione, malgré ses protestations, Ron, Blaise et Neville avaient trouvé un nouvel usage aux tamponneurs automatiques de Georges et Fred : le massage des pieds tonique. Drago restait près de la croisée et regardait dehors, faisant mine de lire de temps à autre. Il refusait de regarder Harry sous peine de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Le jeune homme prit finalement partit d'attendre dans la chambre. À 21 heures 45, il sortit, avec sa cape et la carte du maraudeur. Rusard avait eut la bonne idée de chercher du côté des cachots, et il rencontra rapidement Fred. Au simple nom de Blaise l'autre rougit, et se fit expliquer la situation. Quelques peu gênés, Harry lui fit simplement comprendre qu'il devrait attendre un peu plus longtemps, et il partit vers une salle vide, caché sous sa cape. Il attendrait qu'il soit vingt trois heures avant de rentrer. Les bras autour des genoux, assit sur une table, il ne regarda plus sa carte, et ne remarqua pas Drago qui observait de loin, depuis dix minutes environ. Les escapades nocturnes étaient vraiment leur quotidien! Pourquoi Harry attendait dans cette salle? Il savait qu'il y était puisque sa cape d'invisibilité avait laissé voir ses pieds par le soulèvement alors que lui même fouillait les couloirs qu'ils fréquentaient devant le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Une chance, cette tête de linotte ne l'avait pas repéré. Il semblait être dans la salle, et le jeune blond, caché derrière une colonne, ce qui deviendrait inutile si Harry consultait son précieux document, attendait. Il avait bien vu que Blaise n'était pas là, mais il était sûr que ce dernier était partit à son propre rendez-vous. Le froid l'envahissant, il chargea.

.

- On t'a encore posé un lapin Potter? Harry souleva le tissu, révélant le haut de son corps.

- Qui t'a sonné, Drago?

- Personne, je voulais juste prendre le frais. L'heureuse élue n'est toujours pas là à ce que je vois, mais tu t'es trompé d'endroit, le bureau de Mc Gonagall est plus haut dans le couloir.

- Tu est jaloux ou quoi? Fiches moi la paix. Le Serpentard murmura sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Maintenant je connaît ta vraie nature. Tu prend et tu jette.

.

Il tournait les talons amer, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte que Harry l'avait entendu. Il mit sur le compte d'un changement de position sur sa table le bruit qu'il entendit, et ne sut pas sur quoi mettre le compte le fait que Harry le serrait contre lui, en lui prenant les lèvres de façon si brutale et si douce à la fois. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, ils observaient ceux fermés de son Gryffondor. Par merlin il tombait amoureux? D'une sale petite peste comme Harry? Alors son envie passagère avait décider de louer une chambre, s'il comprenait bien... Bof, après tout au diable les conventions, c'était vraiment trop agréable pour s'en soucier maintenant. Il se rebella presque quand Harry se sépara de lui, et lui parla juste en face, alors qu'il reluquait le sol.

.

- J'ai voulu te le dire toute la journée.

- Que tu est déjà prit?

- Merlin, si on m'avait dit ça y'a même pas un mois...

- Je sais évite ce sujet, on est sur la même longueur d'onde là dessus. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je ne suis pas prit. Enfin sauf si je te compte toi, mais la ça devient vraiment compliqué.

- Et le mot?

- Pour Blaise.

- Le mot venait bien de chez les Weasley, non?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne voulait rien dire, il préfère que ça reste discret, mais là, il fallait que je vende la mèche.

- Pourquoi c'est si bizarre? Je veux dire, franchement Potter t'est un Gryffondor et moi Serpentard. On a rien en commun et on se déteste, alors pourquoi jusque là? On aurait pu juste devenir potes?

- Apparemment non, on est trop extrêmes c'était soit je te pétait la tronche, soit je te péta...

- Stop. J'ai même pas encore avoué à ma conscience que la peau qui recouvre ton visage ait approché le mien à moins de dix centimètres. Alors pour le reste on ira en mode slow.

- Ça me va.

.

Ils s'assirent sur la table côte à côte, et repartirent à parler. Sur l'étrangeté qu'étaient les lèvres masculines, (tout en réitérant l'expérience « pour bien expliquer »), sur le fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien dire aux autres avant plusieurs siècles, et sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pensé ni l'un ni l'autre à leurs victuailles nocturnes habituelles. Qu'il était beau lorsque le mépris n'était pas imprimé sur son visage fier et altier. Qu'il pouvait se montrer tendre et doux envers ceux en qui il avait confiance. Ils approfondirent leurs connaissances en anatomie bucco-dentaire quelques temps avant de rentrer avec la carte, le froid leur mordant la peau. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'aller plus loin , parce que toute fierté se serait envolée et réduite à deux ou trois misérables centimètres à cause du froid.

.

Les épreuves approchaient, et ils finassaient tous leurs connaissances, tout en révisant leurs aspics. Harry et Drago se voyaient de moins en moins, et aucun ne voulait se demander comment et par où « cela » devrait passer pour aller plus loin dans leurs caresses. Le jeune blond avait apprêté tout un éventail de bataille pour se retrouver dominant en passant par la corruption et autres méthodes peu recommandables. Il ne restait qu'une semaine. Dans deux jours, les autres écoles allaient débarquer, et montrer le résultat de leur labeur. Georges couchait presque tous les soirs chez Severus, qui s'inquiétait quand même de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait être au courant. Il ne voulait pas que son amant quitte Poudlard sans diplôme. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave. Maître absolu en potions, il trouverait bien un emploi autre part. Les professeurs eux-même étaient sous tension. On fignolait, on donnait les dernières recommandations.

.

Lorsque les autres écoles arrivèrent, donc une cinquantaine de personnes au moins, plusieurs salles furent agrandies, afin qu'ils puissent avoir leurs aises. Ils avaient le droit d'user des terrains d'épreuves sans que Poudlard y ait accès. C'était la règle d'adaptation, pour que le concours reste un peu équitable.

.

- Ron je vais m'évanouir.

- Moi d'abord, et surtout dis bien à mes parents que c'était pas moi pour la vitre, Hermione.

- Si j'y survis, oui.

.

Ils avaient chacun en face d'eux leurs six concurrents. Il neigeait, ils avaient tous froid, mais voilà, tout Poudlard était présent, avec des retransmissions par le biais de caméras et d'écran moldus dans les autres écoles. Ils se toisaient, ayant tous l'envie de vaincre les autres à plate couture. La veille, Hermione avait insisté pour une séance de détente tous ensemble, et malgré les réticences, ils l'avaient faite. Cela avait bien sûr dégénéré en bataille de polochons, bien plus déstressante. Chose rare, même Luna y avait participé, et même si elle pensait que c'était un moyen d'éradiquer les joncheruines, c'était déjà ça! Maintenant, à neuf heures à peine, ils n'en menaient pas large dans la cour, sur le terrain de quidditch. Chacun allait concourir de son côté, ne pouvant aider ses camarades. Dumbledore fit un très bref discours, constitué quatre mots « que le meilleur gagne » avant que les jurys n'emmènent les élèves vers leur stand. Un homme de grande taille, mince et maladif, bref un Rogue encore plus maigre et pâle si c'était possible, demanda à Hermione, trois autres filles et deux garçons de l'accompagner. Ce fut une armoire à glace qui demanda au groupe de botaniste d'aller aux serres, et tandis que Drago restait sur le terrain à fusiller les autres élèves du regard, Harry suivit une femme replète dans une salle de cours, et Blaise fut emmené vers le château. Luna ne réalisa que quand son groupe fut partit qu'il faudrait peut être éventuellement le joindre vers la cabane de Hagrid ou différents animaux étaient alignés.

.

Flashback

.

- Neville est beau.

- Pardon Luna?

- Neville est beau. Dommage qu'il soit peureux.

- Neville n'est pas peureux, Luna sinon il ne serait pas à Gryffondor. Tu à des vues sur lui?

- Je ne sais pas.

.

Hermione retourna à sa lectures, ne sachant trop comment avoir ce genre de conversation avec la Serdaigle.

.

.

- Demain tu va donc leur montrer que tu est le meilleur en métamorphose?

- Oui, attends de voir, j'ai prévu quelque chose de grandiose! Tu viendra me voir évidement?

- Je ne serais pas digne de toi, sinon.

- Arrêtes tes mièvreries, Fred.

- Ok! désolé Blaise.

- Idiot.

.

.

- j'ai peur pour toi. Que feras-t-on si on nous voyait? C'est contre nature.

- N'y pense pas. Tu est un esprit bien trop étroit pour penser à ça. En parlant, tu devrais venir voir la potion de Granger, je crois que je l'ai bien préparée.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours éluder le sujet, Severus. Plus je m'accroche à toi, plus j'ai peur.

- Et c'est ta force. Garde la. Dors maintenant.

- Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Dors, imbécile de Gryffondor.

.

.

- Je me sens toujours bizarre, Harry.

- À propos de tout ce qu'on fait tout les deux? Moi aussi.

- Ça me rassure. C'était pas comme si on s'était toujours bien entendus.

- Mieux vaut se concentrer sur les épreuves de demain, Drago. On en reparlera après, si on se parle toujours.

- En attendant, oublie ma fierté et ce que j'ai toujours été, viens là, contre moi s'il te plaît.

- Même si tu choisi les Serpentard, je t'en voudrais pas, c'est normal. En attendant, dis moi juste que tu est là. J'ai besoin de ça.

- Tu l'à toujours su en fait, que je tiens à toi plus que nécessaire. C'est pas pour rien que je te cherchais partout dans l'école spécialement pour te balancer ma vanne du jour...

.

Il murmura ce que seul Harry devait entendre, et enfouit son visage contre son cou, anxieux d'avoir à choisir pour le restant du monde. Voyant l'état identique au sien du Gryffondor, Drago fit valser très loin ses bonnes manières et mordit le cou doré qui lui avait fait de l'œillade toute la semaine. Harry ne put retenir un cri, qui aurait pu être un gémissement, et passa ses doigts sur son cou avant de reprendre ces lèvres fines et douces. Il laissa échapper, rougissant, un « encore ».

.

.

- Et comment avez vous appelé cette plante monsieur Londubat?

- La dévore astre. À cause de sa poussée incroyable à la pleine lune, comme une transformation loup-garou.

- Dommage que vous ne puissiez la montrer au concours.

- Ce n'est rien professeur. Je la présenterais au ministère plus tard. Je la trouve magnifique.

.

.

« _Chère toi. Tu n'auras jamais cette lettre, que j'ai déjà écrite une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Je ne veux rien briser entre nous. On ne se ressemble en rien mais au fond, je t'admire vraiment. C'est bête à dire, mais t'es chic. Enfin tu ne saura jamais ce que je pense de toi, car, qui voudrait d'un grand bêta comme moi? Adieu, toi._ »

.

Fin du flashback.

.

Hermione ruisselait de sueur devant son chaudron en argent. Il s'agirait donc d'une préparation du niveau quasi expert. Les couverts étaient en verre et en étain, et aucune étiquette était apposée sur les dizaines de flacons devant elle. La salle paraissait immense, tandis que la caméra moldue, ajoutée d'un sort de retransmission fantomatique tournait autour d'eux sans soutient. Ils n'avaient droit à rien si ce n'est leurs gants en peau de dragon, leur robe de sorcier et leurs méninges. Le spectre qui leur servait de guide était le chef du jury. Il ne faisait partie d'aucune école, et était placé au centre d'une table assis entre deux autres sorciers. L'un était chauve et hâlé, avec un certain ventre, tout en étant très grand, habillé d'une grande robe marron claire brodée d'or. Le second était une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, la soixantaine, lunettes ouvragées surmontées d'une longue chaine en or, elle portait une robe de sorcière d'un noir profond brodée de rouge.

.

La jeune femme était au bout de la table, et elle était si stressée qu'elle n'avait même pas regardé le visage de ses camarades, ou peut être pour ne pas se déstabiliser. La table en question, en bois brute, était extrêmement longue et laissait la place pour chacun des candidats de travailler sans encombrer l'autre, tout en étant à la même hauteur. Derrière, un public où Hermione avait pu repérer rogue qui la regardait sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute. Si elle perdait elle aurait droit à des remontrances salées. En fait Rogue lui avait lancé un regard si noir qu'elle craignait presque le fouet en cas d'échec. Plus haut dans l'estrade, Georges lui avait fait un grand signe de la main en souriant comme si c'était Noël. Normal. Le public était séparé des candidats par une barrière de mutisme, comme dans toutes les épreuves, ce qui évitait les triches ou les perturbations. Les autres candidats, dans une tenue tout à fait identique à celle d'Hermione (convention oblige) avaient les traits tirés par la concentration. Chacun, la jeune Gryffondor comprise, se répétaient les brassages de différentes potions en chaudron d'argent dans la tête. Le guide se leva, et commença les instructions.

.

Il faisait vraiment froid dehors, et Drago avait remarqué deux autres éclairs de feu, et il reconnaissait leurs détenteurs. De riches sorciers qui pouvaient s'offrir ce genre de babiole avec leur argent de poche. À côté de l'un deux, même lui Drago, faisait office de Weasley. Et ça c'était intolérable. Il avait repéré Athane Bresec, d'une lignée si pure, que la rumeur courrait que sa mère se fut mariée avec un parent trop proche pour garder une morale saine. Celenie De Granpré, dont le compte personnel à Gringotts à sûrement atteint le centre de la terre. Enfin, parmi trois sorciers inconnus, Balthazar Lerfeus. Un des grands ennemis de la famille Malefoy. Ils venaient des quatre coins du monde, et surtout, avaient fait leurs classes dans des écoles pires que Durmstrang. Il serra plus fort le manche du balai. Au dessus d'eux, des plots flottants étaient disposés, et les cercles des buts de quidditch faisaient partie de l'épreuve. Drago serait le premier à passer, puisqu'il faisait partie de Poudlard, et pour montrer l'exemple. Le jury se tenait sur une table derrière eux. Trois personnes pour les juger, qui ne faisaient partie d'aucune école. Ils s'étaient emmitouflés dans des capes lourdes, et des petits feux en bocaux brûlaient devant leurs mains. La foule semblait vouloir jouer aux pingouins, chacun se tenant au plus près de son voisin pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur. Drago ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait que les cinq plots, et les six cercles d'or. Madame Bibine siffla longuement, sonnant le glas dans le silence alourdi par la brume matinale.

.

Drago fit voler son balai à hauteur de ses hanches, monta, et appuya fermement du pied à terre. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva devant une ligne tracée par magie dans les airs. Derrière lui, trois cercles de quidditch. Devant, les cinq plots et les buts adverses. La ligne dorée, instable, signifiait le point de départ. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, et il devait le faire d'une façon irréprochable. Les sorts optionnels que contenaient l'éclair de feu lui permettaient de ne pas avoir froid, et de garder une vision très claire malgré le vent qui lui sifflerait bientôt aux oreilles. La neige tombait toujours, fine mais persistante. Le sol était duveteux et ce fut exprès que les candidats et le jury avaient été placés sous un porche pour attendre leur tour. Il n'y avait pas de sifflement pour le départ. Le Serpentard avait tout son temps, dans les limites du raisonnable, et un chronomètre relié à la ligne dorée se déclenchait dès qu'elle était franchie, une fois pour le commencement de l'épreuve, une autre fois pour l'arrivée. Il respira une longue minute, de plus en plus profondément. Il devait gagner. C'était vital pour lui. Il serra le manche, et le balai partit au quart de tour.

.

Il avait vu son presque petit-ami, et avait reprit confiance. Il se tenait devant un bureau long, ou tous les autres candidats avaient une place. Il était au centre, et ça le dérangeait. Il aimait avoir champ libre. En revanche, il était plus grand que tous les autres élèves. Le jury n'était pas visible, mais c'était une femme qui ressemblait un peu à Mc Gonagall version bodybuildée qui les avait conduits au troisième étage. La seule différence était qu'elle était sûrement plus vieille d'une vingtaine d'années, et qu'elle avait dû oublier comment sourire il y a longtemps. Cinq objets étaient placés devant lui. Une fiole en cristal, un portoir à tubes-à-essais, un petit oreiller, un tas de brindilles de paille et un encrier ancien gravé. Et Blaise devait transformer chacun de ces objets en un animal donné, en fonction de ses propriétés physiques, et transformer ledit animal en un autre, son parfait opposé. Il avait droit à un vingtaine de ces bêtes, mais son esprit était si tendu qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

.

Dans cette épreuve, le temps ne comptait pas. Uniquement le résultat. Seulement, il n'aurait droit qu'à un essai et un seul pour chacun des objets présentés. Fred le regardait, statufié et tout aussi anxieux, et tentait de faire passer les messages par télépathie. Lee lui massait sauvagement le cou pendant qu'Angelina lui fourrait des bonbons dans la bouche. Ses deux amis avaient été mis au courant dans le fil d'une conversation anodine, et il pu apprendre la relation entre le métis et la jeune femme blonde. Bien sûr, en dehors du cercle de farceurs, personne ne devrait savoir. Durant les deux derniers jours, il avait aidé le sorcier noir à transformer tout ce qui passait à portée, et connaissait ses points faibles. Or les lagopèdes alpins tricolores étaient sa faiblesse. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de lagopèdes alpins tricolores! Le silence régnait apparemment dans tout Poudlard, mais il s'intensifia dans la salle de classe, agrandie pour l'occasion, lorsque les noms apparurent devant chaque étudiant en lettres magiques. Blaise prit une bouffée d'air, et se concentra.

.

Ron se tenait debout, et était placé entre deux sorcières qui composaient un cercle au centre de la salle. Ils s'observaient tous sans vraiment se voir. Chacun était séparé de l'autre d'une quinzaine de mètres, dans la salle immense où se déroulait l'épreuve. Aussi grand qu'un terrain de quidditch. Les gradins avaient été installés tout autour des candidats, et en hauteur, comme une arène romaine. Le jury lui même était répartit sur le premier rang, de façon équitable par rapport au centre de la pièce. C'était la première fois que Ron s'intéressait réellement à l'histoire de la magie. Il aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit là pour voir ça. Lui, le dernier à ouvrir son livre, devrait se battre avec les armes des sorciers d'antan. Dean et Seamus avaient agité fanions et écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais avaient été arrêtés au bout de quelques secondes par Flitwick. Le professeur leur demanda simplement d'attendre que le rouquin ait gagné la partie. Il en était sûr, ce garçon avait un potentiel incroyable dans ce domaine. Il en ferait de la pâtée de ces pseudo-concurrents. Devant le regard mi-amusé mi-angoissé des élèves, il sourit, et se rassit convenablement. Un bruit sifflant se fit entendre, et au centre de la pièce, une carte apparut. Tous les candidats savaient exactement à quoi elle correspondait, et ne doutaient plus de ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Une partie du terrain pour chacun des concurrents. Celle de Ron était mauve. Il détestait le mauve. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, et rajusta sa robe noire. Une armée minuscule sur son bout de terrain apparut, ainsi qu'un château et de quelques habitants. La guerre allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il lança un sourire sadique presque fou à ses adversaires. Oh, oui, foi de Weasley, cette gloire là serait sienne.

.

Neville avait chaud, très chaud sous cette satanée robe de rigueur. En plus il avait envie d'uriner, mais son retard au réveil lui avait même empêcher d'aller déjeuner. Il se tortillait devant ses quatre pots de terre, de la même taille et de la même forme les uns que les autres. La même plante, ressemblant à un jeune plant de haricot y était plantée. À côté, deux parchemins, une plume et de l'encre. Comme dans les pots de tous les autres candidats, installés sur la table en U du cours de madame Chourave. Les plants paraissaient parfaitement innocents, mais dans la serre numéro trois, aucune plante n'était parfaitement innocente. Les fleurs gantes qui ornaient le plafond habituellement étaient absentes. Neville ne connaissait pas ce plant qui le lorgnait. Le professeur Chourave n'était pas dans les rangs, et il savait que dans le cas contraire, ça l'aurait perturbé. Un garçon châtains, les cheveux attachés dans le dos, lui lança un sourire goguenard. Sa figure remplie d'acné et un visage gras n'engageaient rien de bon. Le Gryffondor se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devrait faire de ce qu'il y avait devant lui, mais il s'y était préparé mentalement.

.

Il vérifia discrètement une dernière fois ses gants en peau de dragon, qu'il avait du maintes fois raccommoder à cause des toxines des plantes, et observa le jury qui allait donner la sentence. Trois sorciers, dont deux avaient à peine la trentaine, et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser à regarder tout autour. Le plus à droite en revanche, un homme grand, à demi chauve et taillé comme une armoire à glace, se tenait l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il serait sûrement le plus difficile à convaincre, pensa Neville. Leur table, posée à l'ouverture du U, en métal, était le centre d'attention. Seuls une dizaine d'élèves étaient venus voir. Surtout des Serdaigle, constata le Gryffondor. Les instructions apparurent alors sur un tableau placé derrière le jury, sur un signe de la main du plus vieux d'entre eux. Quelques mâchoires faillirent tomber. Pas étonnant qu'aucun n'avait reconnu les plants placés devant eux, si on exceptait les plants moldus. L'épreuve n'était pas difficile, elle était impossible. Il existait des milliers de races de plantes sorcières, et il devait reconnaître ses quatre plants en un minimum de temps, sachant que deux plants ne pouvaient être les même. En résumé, connaître parfaitement les propriétés de toutes les plantes connues du monde sorcier. Il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il laisse sa lettre de résignation et qu'il parte s'installer à l'étranger. Une petite rousse au caractère apparemment bien trempé avait commencé. Elle lançait divers sorts à ses plantes, et avait débuté une liste par élimination. Il n'entendait pas les sorts, car un espace de silence avait été mis autour de chaque étudiant. Bon, Londubat, il est grand temps de prouver que tu est digne de tes parents... Il releva ses manches, et commença ses tests.

.

Il était le survivant. Le héros du monde sorcier. Il devait battre ses concurrents, pour prouver ne serait-ce que le fait qu'un étudiant « normal » ne pouvait pas battre le lord noir. Il savait faire des patronus depuis deux ans, chose dont peu d'élèves pouvaient se vanter de savoir faire. La salle nue du quatrième étage dans laquelle ils étaient était immense. Les spectateurs étaient nombreux, ils voulaient voir Harry Potter se battre. Ils étaient en cercle, se faisant face, chacun ayant un petit placard en face de lui. C'était la seule épreuve où l'on savait exactement ce qui attendait les élèves. Dans les placards, un épouvantard avait été placé. Rien de bien extraordinaire dans le fait de faire fuir un simple épouvantard. Seulement ceux là avaient été ensorcelés pour ne prendre que la forme de détraqueurs, et avoir un pouvoir similaire à ceux-ci, sans pour autant avoir la possibilité de donner la mort. Par mesure de précaution, un sorcier expérimenté se tenait debout, à quelques mètres des candidats. La salle était comble. Harry ne pouvait pas les voir, car en plus du sort de silence, un sort d'apparence avait été placé, de sorte qu'il ne voyait que le mur de la salle ronde. Le jury se tenait à sa droite, sur une table. Des aurors. Aucun qu'il connaissait, il y en avait un de type hindou, la quarantaine, tandis que les deux autres, eurasiens, approchaient la soixantaine. Ils devaient sûrement avoir un poste de direction à présent, pensa Harry. Il se demanda comment allaient les autres. Ses adversaires ne le regardaient pas. Tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour que cette journée soit la plus stressante possible. Pire, personne ne savait encore ce que serait la dernière épreuve. Il savait que Lupin le regardait, et il savait que s'il répétait l'exploit du cerf miniature, ils se feraient lacérer sans pitié. Lui et son ego. Le juge métisse frappa dans ses mains, trop tôt selon Harry qui n'avait pas eut le temps de vraiment se préparer, et les portes de placard s'ouvrirent en même temps. Chaque candidat avait reculé de quelques pas, par instinct, et observaient quelques secondes leur ennemi factice, un immense détraqueur qui s'était arrêté au seuil de la porte du placard pour chacun d'entre eux. Le parquet sembla soudain glissant, ses mains moites, ses pensées floues pour le jeune Gryffondor. Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, la vision du détraqueur était une torture. Même après la mort de Voldemort, il entendait sa mère crier, hurler son désarroi. Il reprit vite ses esprits, il devrait faire face à présent.

.

L'immonde créature semblait le mesurer. Se voiles noirs et son râle s'ajoutaient à la baisse de température de son entourage. Les sorts avaient été vraiment bien jetés, pensa le jeune homme. Un boum se fit entendre. Une élève s'était évanouie. Il tourna la tête alors que son ennemi avançait, comme flottant. Les cris se firent plus denses dans son crâne, mais il réussit à penser. Son père, son sourire sur la photo, la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait eue en voyant ses parents pour la première fois dans le miroir du risèd... SPERO PATRONUM! Un cerf de bonne taille sortit du bout de sa baguette, impressionnant les deux élèves, à sa droite et à sa gauche. Un autre patronus était apparut, un aigle royal qui tournait autour de son maître. Suivit par un cheval et un dauphin. Harry ressentit enfin le bonheur l'envahir. Ajoutés aux autres patronus, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Un autre patronus en forme de chat fit son apparition, suivit, quelques secondes plus tard, d'une gerboise. Harry goûtait à présent de joie et de bonne humeur. Son patronus était grand, et le détraqueur reculait vers l'armoire. C'était sans compter les coups portés par les autres adversaires. Ils avaient effectivement le droit de lancer d'autres sorts pour déstabiliser les autres concurrents. Une entaille apparut à son épaule, et immédiatement, l'aura du cerf diminua, et l'animal devint comme une sculpture de verre. D'un souffle, le détraqueur l'effaça.

.

* * *

.

Et voila j'éspère que vous avez apprécié!! oui je coupe comme une sadique je sais, la suite dans trois jours, et please, une micro review(en fait je dit ca surtout par ce que j'ai presque deux fois plus d'alertes que de review, et mine de rien, c'est agréable de savoir son travail critiqué, meme dans le mauvais sens) à dans trois jours!


	5. Que le meilleur gagne

note : Alors vouala enfin le chapitre suivant!! merci d'avoir attendu, et surtout merci pour vos reviews! justement, de ce pas, je m'en vais y répondre...

**Zaika** : Tes review me font toujours plaisir, alors voici la suite!!

**Rainbow** : Ca me flatte énormément que mon texte te plaise autant, et ait cet effet sur toi, j'ai réussi mon pari avec moi-même! j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur!

**Tania-Sama** : J'adore les happy end, mais aussi les complications, donc je ne m'arrêterais pas quand tout semblera rose (ben ouais sinon c'est trop facile hihi)

**Cleo McPhee** : Voici le chapitre, j'espère que tu va aimer, j'adore tes review elles me donnent du baume au coeur! comme mes examens sont finis (euh pas les rattrapages mais c'est une autre histoire) je pourrais me remettre dans ton histoire sans etre coupée par les révisions honnies!! et reviewer à moooort! *se prend une baffe*

**Elleay sahbel** : Haha j'adore tes reviews! (voui ca va et toi?) toujours trop forte! bon puisque tu y tiens, voilà le chapitre suivant! pour répondre à tes questions :

1-qu'est-ce qu'une sagaille ?

c'est une sorte de machette, euh un sabre...

2-comment met-on une alerte ?

quand tu review, et que tu as un compte, il te propose quatre trucs : mettre l'histoire en favoris, mettre l'auteur en favoris, mettre l'histoire en alerte, et mettre l'auteur en alerte. tu as juste à cocher (ou non) les cases qui t'interessent...

3-si sur fanfic,on est anonyme et qu'on lit ds fictions dessus en laissant des reviews,est-ce que si on s'inscrit,on peut garder le meme pseudo ??

normalement oui, puisque les pseudos anonymes ne sont pas répertoriés sur donc tu peux garder ton pseudo chéri =]

en ce qui concerne les persos, ou serait l'interêt si on ne les malmenait pas? ;) en tout cas, ne fais pas comme moi, les cours faut écouter, même si on reve de dire au prof "mais une fraise c'est une fraise!! d'ou tu me sort des ****ries sur les akènes et les récéptacles charnus!! et la tendresse bordel??!!" ... ... ok je sort.

En tout cas continue de faire péter les reviews c'est génial!! et si j'ai mis une note, c'est que je deteste me faire "passer pour morte" et vous snober alors qu'il n'en est rien, tu as tout à fait le droit de réclamer ce que tout lecteur est en droit d'avoir, des chapitres à l'heure! (pis entre nous continue de me mettre la pression, comme tu dis ca fait des reviews hihi)

**Camilou** : Merci pour tes reviews!! et merci pour ton message, je crois que je t'ai tout expliqué, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur, sinon, des oeufs un fouet et des tomates sont à votre disposition sous le siège...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors pour finir, ce chapitre est UN PEU plus court que les autres bicoz sinan ca pète toute la suite de l'intrigue, et OUI je suis définitivement sadique, je vous en livre juste assez pour qu'ensuite vous découvriez qu'il y a ENCORE plus important *s'enfuit sous les jets d'objets divers*

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapitre V/ Que le meilleur gagne.

.

Harry lança un de ses sorts favoris à son voisin fautif « EXPELLIARMUS ». La baguette du jeune homme valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, et l'auror fit rentrer son détraqueur au placard. Penaud, le perdant s'assit à côté de la jeune évanouie sur un banc, à l'écart. Harry devait se recentrer sur ses émotions. Il n'y parvenait plus. Lancer un patronus était épuisant. A présent, même les plus petits malheurs de chez les Dursley refaisaient surface. En plus des cris de sa mère, il faisait face aux cris et aux morts survenus durant la guerre. Le détraqueur s'était avancé. Il revit les mangemorts tuer son oncle, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il s'accrocha à une image. La tête de Lucius Malefoy riant de son désarroi.

.

Le détraqueur était à moins d'un mètre, et s'approchait toujours. L'auror était prêt à intervenir, mais Harry fermait les yeux, et pensa de plus en plus fort dans son esprit. Malefoy. Il avait sans le vouloir, mit ses doigts sur les petites cicatrices en forme de lune sur son cou. Drago Malefoy. Ses mains qui l'effleuraient, son souffle, ses yeux si clairs, son baiser brûlant. Il ne s'entendit même pas lancer le sort, et ne comprit pas de suite où il était quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Une immense mer bleue argent l'entourait. Le détraqueur n'était plus là. En regardant bien, si, tout au fond de son placard, feulant pour qu'on l'y laisse en paix. Et alors que tous les dévisageaient, il comprit.

.

L'immense tuyau qui l'entourait était un serpent qui sortait de sa baguette, sans qu'il fit d'efforts. Il lui suffisait de penser à Drago. L'animal faisait plusieurs mètres de haut, et son corps était monstrueusement large. Il avait entouré Harry d'un tour de corps sans l'écraser, et la plus grande partie du crotale était levée en défensive, fixant le détraqueur. D'ailleurs, tous les autres détraqueurs étaient repartis au placard à cette vue. La salle entière était emplie de cette lueur bleuté. C'était un crotale diamantin, l'animal favori du Serpentard.

.

Entouré par la peau écailleuse, seules les épaules et la tête ravie de Harry dépassaient. Il se tourna vers le jury qui lui fit un signe d'arrêt, et effaça son patronus. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre que l'épreuve était terminée et qu'il l'avait emportée, qu'il tomba sans forces. Lupin, fier comme un coq, se demanda même comment il avait fait pour tenir si longtemps avec un tel patronus, dont il n'avait jamais vu l'égal en taille jusqu'alors. Ce gamin avait un grand avenir, pensa-t-il.

.

Une fois encore, Harry fit connaissance avec l'infirmerie, et fut autorisé après avoir prit une potion revigorante et quelques minutes de repos à aller voir les autres épreuves. Seul le terrain de quidditch était accessible, et les concourants ayant terminé pouvaient se reposer dans les vestiaires. C'est là qu'il trouva sa Némésis allongé sur un banc, le souffle court.

oOoOoOo

Il devait faire trois slaloms, deux looping un piqué vers le sol et ne se relever qu'au dernier moment. Retourner vers les buts adverses, jouer entre les anneaux et finir. C'était simple, si on oubliait les cognards. Le piqué était le plus difficile. Plus ils s'approchaient du sol, plus ils gagnaient de points. Drago avait faillit se tuer en fonçant littéralement vers le gazon, faisant se retenir la foule de respirer. Il avait pilé à ce moment là, et remonté aussi sec alors que la balle en fer était à deux doigts de son dos. Si le ballon le touchait, il était éliminé. S'il touchait le sol, il l'était, de même s'il tombait, ou oubliait une figure.

.

Le balai allait extrêmement vite, et pour se donner toutes ses chances, le jeune homme avait prit partit d'oublier vie et bonne santé, s'était lancé à corps perdu sans vouloir imaginer un chemin de retour. De ce fait, il était passé à un fil de se faire décapiter par un anneau de but, et sans compter son piqué, il avait manqué que le cognard lui défonce la colonne vertébrale. C'était inconsidéré. Personne n'aurait prit de tels risques, sauf s'il aurait voulu se tuer.

.

Un sorcier monta dans les airs, et se mit sur la trajectoire de la balle, et la reçut de plein fouet dans une boîte en bois, ne la libérant que pour le prochain candidat. Drago passa crânement devant ses adversaires, et entra au vestiaire, laissa alors son souffle se dérégler tout son soul. Il s'était sentit mauvais, il n'avait pas libéré toute la puissance du balai. Son dernier regard avait été fait pour déstabiliser les autres élèves, mais lui même avait envie d'aller s'enterrer tout au fond de la cour. Il s'allongea, ouvrant les pans de sa cape qui laissaient deviner son équipement de quidditch, et ferma les yeux.

.

Il avait quelques minutes avant que le second vienne s'assoir après sa prestation. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis cinq secondes qu'il sentit une présence. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry en face de lui. Il leur était autorisé de se parler lorsqu'ils avaient fini, puisque de toutes façons, personne ne savait en quoi consistait l'épreuve finale. Il se rassit, à califourchon sur le banc de bois, et invita le brun à s'assoir. Harry suivit la commande, et posa ses fesses, épuisé. Il était de côté comparé à Drago, et ne savais pas encore quoi lui dire. Hier soir, ils avaient oublié tout ce qui faisaient d'eux des ennemis, mais à présent, les épreuves se terminaient, ramenant avec elles la réalité.

.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, et il rencontra deux yeux perle qui avaient autant envie que lui que tout cela continue encore un peu, juste un peu. Il se pencha vers la chevelure blonde, et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Chacun avait apprit à reconnaître le goût de l'autre, à caresser les lèvres inconnues et la langue douce, usant de leurs mains pour communiquer leur envie et leur tendresse, s'arrachant parfois un halètement indécent. Entendant un bruit suspect, ils se séparèrent rapidement, et feintèrent de se parler de leurs épreuves respectives. Sujet qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à aborder avant de pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre! Une jeune femme blonde entra, toisa Drago et partit vers la sortie des vestiaires sans un mot. Les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller voir si un de leurs amis était sortit.

.

Ils arpentaient les couloirs peu fréquentés à cause des épreuves qui retenaient les gens, et soit Drago, soit Harry se faisait plaquer contre un mur pour se voir arracher un baiser désespéré. On aurait dit que c'était les derniers qu'ils pouvaient avoir, et chaque fois, leurs mains dérivaient un peu plus sous leurs pulls, voire entre les jambes lorsque Drago se faisait entreprenant. Ils arrivèrent bien trop tôt à leur goût à l'épreuve de botanique en cours, et eurent le droit de se glisser dans les gradins. Neville leur faisait face, mais sembla ne pas les remarquer, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu sa concentration.

oOoOoOoOo

Il avait une feuille remplie de notes devant lui et lançait divers sorts à ses plantes. Il en avait apparemment trouvé deux, et s'évertuait à trouver les troisième et quatrième. Il soupçonnait un filet du diable pour l'une d'elles, mais ne voulait en aucun cas abîmer le cher végétal avec du feu. Quand au dernier, personne ne trouvait la solution. Neville prit alors sa décision mit le feu à un de ses parchemins déjà rempli d'encre, et la présenta à la pousse qui se rétracta aussitôt en enroulant ses vrilles sur elles-même. Il stoppa le feu, soigna la plante comme il put, et nota son nom sur le pot.

.

Dès que ce fut fait, un véritable filet du diable apparut à ses yeux, encore très jeune mais loin d'être inoffensif, et il le rangea à côté d'une mandragore adulte et d'un lutin des ténèbres, plante capable de tuer par simple libération de ses toxines présentes dans des fleurs belles et sombres comme la nuit. Restait le dernier. Il ne réagissait à rien. Neville l'avait même touché du bout de son gant pour le constater, niet. Il avait semé dans le pot diverses nourritures, lancé des enchantements communs, mais rien n'était apparut. Il avait même tenté de retirer le sort de désillusion, ce qui lui avait valut deux points en moins. Et qui n'avait absolument pas fonctionné.

.

Le jeune homme était frustré, énervé, mais surtout anxieux de ne pas s'en sortir vainqueur. Deux autres candidats avaient déjà fait apparaître trois de leurs plantes à ce qu'il pouvait lire. Il ne voyait toujours devant eux que des pousses de haricot, mais une flammèche apparaissait au dessus de leur tête à chaque plant découvert. Il devait se ressaisir. Il était le meilleur en botanique après Granger, enfin en ce qui concernait la théorie. En plus il avait chaud, et ces gants n'étaient vraiment d'aucun usage depuis le début. Il était quasiment certain que cette plante là était dangereuse, mais si même il se faisait mordre, piquer ou que sais-je, au moins il saurait.

.

Contre toute attente, il mit ses mains à l'air libre, tandis qu'un membre du jury haussa un sourcil. Il prit le petit pot en terre devant ses yeux, et commença à parler au haricot. C'était parfaitement ridicule, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à faire. Dans un élan de bonté, il toucha une jeune feuille du bout du doigt, et faillit lâcher le pot quand il vit ce que cela donnait. La plante s'était transformée en Neville de dix centimètres!

.

Il posa le pot, regarda la transformation sous tous les angles et se prit à rire. Une telle plante dans la serre numéro trois! Il ne perdit pas de temps et inscrivit son nom. Il avait terminé. Sous ses yeux, une jolie petite fleur transparente, de l'aspect d'un lys, se tortillait comme un brin d'herbe sous le vent. Une morphomille. La plante la plus innocente de tous les temps. Tout contact avec quelque chose de vivant lui faisait prendre cette forme. C'est pour cela que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle était tout simplement transformée, et à l'appel de son nom, avait retrouvé son aspect normal.

.

C'était une plante très utile quand on désirait faire croire qu'un dragon protégeait l'entrée de sa maison. Il suffisait de lui en faire toucher une écaille. Celle la était très jeune, et ne prenait donc pas encore de tailles réelles. Neville la regarda attendrit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les enchantements étaient levés, et qu'il avait réussit. Une claque sur l'épaule par Harry le ramena à la réalité. Dans le lot, seuls Drago, Hermione et Blaise n'auraient pas leurs résultats de suite. Le jury devait d'abord délibérer.

.

Profitant de la confusion qui régnait, ils partirent tous les trois vers le troisième étage, celui d'Hermione et de Blaise. Drago choisit d'aller soutenir son ami tandis que Harry préféra aller voir la jeune femme. Neville, trop partagé, continua son chemin et alla au premier, où Ron devait être en train de griller ses derniers neurones. Il avait bien pensé voir Luna, mais il savait que si elle le voyait, elle risquait d'abandonner l'épreuve pour venir lui parler du temps qu'il faisait.

.

Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, pestant contre l'un d'eux par ce qu'il faillit louper une marche, et trouva enfin la pièce. Un écriteau était placé sur la porte « histoire de la magie ». Il entra précautionneusement. Il s'assit près de Dean, et la seule chose qu'il vit après son sourire béat, fut une carte, en grande partie mauve. Jamais il n'avais vu le rouquin comme ça. Ron se tenait droit, le visage sombre, un rictus déformant sa lèvre. Il avait une main dans ses poches, et d'une main donnait des ordres.

oOoOoOo

Il semblait en transe, et rien de ce qui avait été le garçon maladroit, peureux et dénué de tact apparaissait. S'il ne connaissait pas son physique, Neville aurait dit que c'était Drago en personne qui exécutait l'épreuve. Ses gestes étaient précis, rapides et surtout effectués sans aucune hésitation. Il était un maître de guerre, et sur la carte, seul un territoire jaune lui résistait, presque aussi grand que le sien. Il sacrifiait des cavaliers, des hommes et des terrains pour n'en gagner que plus après.

.

Il élaborait ses propres tactiques à partir de celles des grands sorciers guerriers, utilisant le meilleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait. La jeune femme ronde et petite qui lui faisait face transpirait à grosses gouttes alors qu'elle hurlait ses ordres, et fonçait vers l'ennemi. Elle avait appliqué à la règle ses plans, et une seule erreur de la part de chacun d'eux les ferait flancher.

.

Ron tentait de conquérir les territoires alentour pour entourer les jaunes, alors qu'elle même voulait fendre les troupes de l'ennemi, diviser pour mieux régner. Le visage trempé, le rouquin se sentait de plus en plus acculé et avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Ils avaient été malins au début de s'associer pour faire tomber les autres, mais à présent, ils s'affrontaient sans merci. La technique de la fausse retraite? Trop simple. Elle refusait de lâcher du terrain et sacrifiait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que la part de jaune reste en place.

.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il avait mal aux jambes, et avait très soif. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et tenta de se souvenir de choses plus anciennes, moins célèbres mais tout aussi efficaces. Et alors il baissa les bras, laissant les troupes jaunes entrer dans son territoire. Le visage de Flitwick se décomposa, tandis que la jeune femme rayonnait. Elle avait gagné! Ses troupes foncèrent au centre. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart du terrain à Ron. Un cinquième. Les jaunes avaient mis toutes leurs force guerrière dans le front du combat.

.

Le rouquin releva la tête avec un sourire étrange. D'un geste, ses combattants les plus forts firent le tour des jaunes. Il avait réussit à l'encercler. Elle s'était faite prendre comme une bleue. Bien sûr elle avait le plus de pions, mais c'était secondaire. Il attaqua, toujours resserrant les rangs, et sans qu'elle comprit pourquoi, la sorcière ne se retrouva plus qu'avec une troupe de paysans pour défendre ce qui lui restait de terrain. Ils furent exécutés proprement, et la duelliste tourna les talons, pleurant de rage. C'était un coup bas, mais il avait gagné. Il était le meilleur, pour une fois dans sa vie. Dean, Seamus et Neville le portèrent en héros au milieux des cris, la foule soudainement libérée de ses gradins. Un flash aveugla le rouquin.

oOoOoOo

Le grand sorcier noir avait réussi la première partie de l'épreuve. Ils n'étaient plus que six. Mais c'était toujours cinq concurrents de trop. Il avait devant lui un cygne, un tatou, un écureuil volant, une tarentule et une coccinelle. Le dernier avait été plutôt difficile à trouver. Savoir que l'encre avait été mise sur ses ailes par le créateur avait été une chance. Il devait maintenant trouver leur opposé.

.

Pour le cygne, c'était plutôt facile. Il transforma le fier volatile en chat noir. L'écureuil fut métamorphosé en poisson (auquel il fallut apporter un bocal d'eau, préparé pour l'occasion), la tarentule en oiseau-mouche (d'ailleurs, s'il avait pu voir celui de sa voisine, il aurait constaté que le minuscule oiseau était obèse) et la coccinelle en souris blanche.

.

Pour le tatou, ce fut plus compliqué. Blaise ne connaissait pas bien cet animal. Il fallait donc un animal volant ou nageant, sans carapace, avec une peau très fragile. Il devait, si possible, se déplacer rapidement, et se nourrir de viande. Après un sourire, et s'être donné une claque mentale, il se dit qu'il était bien peu reconnaissant envers sa propre maison. Une magnifique vipère de la mort apparut. C'était le serpent le plus rapide qu'il connaissait, même s'il n'était pas le plus venimeux de tous. Sa peau, fragile, était parcourue d'une multitude de dessins, dans les tons kaki et beige. Le serpent fut enfermé immédiatement dans un enclos de verre par un des membres du jury.

.

Il lui restait l'ultime. S'il était capable de transformer animaux et objets, il se devait d'avoir un contrôle sur lui-même également.

.

Il inspira, et sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il ne fit pas attention à ses vêtements qui tombaient, laissant révéler son torse étonnamment musclé. Sa peau sombre, presque dorée et imberbe en faisaient baver plus d'une. Les autres candidats s'étaient contentés de se métamorphoser tout simplement. Lui était supérieur. C'était un Serpentard. C'était le fils de la sorcière la plus redoutable qu'il connaisse. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas échouer.

.

Il ne s'était dévêtit que jusqu'à la moitié du corps (au grand damne des jeunes pubères et surtout de Fred) et commença sa transformation. Son visage se ratatina, ses yeux devinrent plus qu'hypnotiques, ils étaient carrément envoutants. Le vert ressortait d'autant plus que la salle de classe était sombre. Les poils sur son visage poussaient, luisants, noirs comme la nuit.

.

Tous les candidats étaient animagus, lui compris. Il avait aussi été choisit pour cela. Sauf qu'il contrôlait parfaitement sa transformation. Ses oreilles se retrouvèrent plus haut sur sa tête, rondes. La tête de la panthère supplantait le corps ébène. Les fins poils noirs se terminaient par un triangle entre ses pectoraux.

.

Ses mains changèrent pour devenir des pattes avec des coussinets et des griffes terriblement acérées. Les doigts étaient cependant un peu plus longs que la normale. Une longue queue touffue dépassa de sous sa robe, et reposa au sol à l'arrière entre ses pieds. Il était parvenu à se faire hybride. Et il contrôlait le moindre des changements. En bonus, sous cette forme, il était même capable d'articuler correctement ses mots.

.

Un élève, épuisé, repassa de l'ours à l'humain. Il était disqualifié. Sous les yeux éblouis des spectateurs, Blaise prit alors sa seconde forme. Une panthère souple, fière et absolument splendide. Il résista à son instinct animal de se lécher les babines, et se contenta de rester le plus droit possible. Il était aux côtés d'une grue, d'un crocodile, d'un chat et d'un castor. Castor qui lâcha prise une minute plus tard pour redevenir un frêle brun de dix-huit ans. Le sorcier noir savait qu'il avait gagné des points grâce au contrôle de sa transformation. Il avait prouvé qu'il était au point, et maintenant, il attendait que les faibles lâchent.

.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, mais il résistait. Cinq minutes de plus, et la grue se tortilla pour tomber évanouie, sous la forme d'une jeune femme rousse. Il pensait à Fred. C'était aussi pour le mériter qu'il devait gagner. Il restait dix minutes au compteur, et les autres devraient tomber avant cela. Les minutes étaient lentes, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir son port. Il bougeait le moins possible, et il dut admettre que pour de jeunes animagus, tenir la distance sous cette forme demandait énormément de concentration. Il admira secrètement son professeur.

.

Le chat émit un petit cri, et se retransforma en jeune brune aux cheveux courts. Il ne restait qu'une minute et le reptile était resté parfaitement immobile. Quarante secondes. Aucun des deux ne voulait se rendre. Vingt secondes. Une goutte de sueur perlait au front de la panthère. Cinq secondes. Ses pattes tremblaient légèrement. Le temps était écoulé, le jury les pria de reprendre leur forme initiale.

.

Il fut soulagé de voir que l'autre, un indien aux yeux noirs était essoufflé. Il tenta de ne pas montrer sa fatigue pendant que l'autre, en sueur, penché vers le sol en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, était prêt à vomir. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer bruyamment. Mais il oublia cela très vite quand il vit le rouquin et son regard si admiratif. Il était digne du Gryffondor. Drago le rejoint, et alors que tout le monde voulait le revoir se transformer, signer des capes ou embrasser des joues, il fut entrainé par deux mains, l'une d'une blancheur de lait, l'autre tachetée.

.

Ils firent comprendre aux fans dépités qu'ils avaient besoin d'air, et une fois dans les toilettes, sous les yeux incrédules du blond, Blaise prit Fred dans ses bras, et ria à gorge déployée. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte, et sans attendre les commentaires de Drago, ils partirent en marchant vers la salle d'Hermione, en chassant en douceur les quelques admirateurs qui les avaient attendus devant la porte.

.

Ils la virent sortir, entourée de Harry, Ron et Neville. Elle était parvenue au bon résultat. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux ingrédients nécessaires au philtre de feu, n'avait utilisé aucun des ingrédients présents devant elle, préférant prendre ceux qui étaient dans la réserve à leur disposition. Pourtant les autres avaient eut un bon résultat aussi. Mais elle l'avait faite à la manière du prince. Sa potion était doré, avec des zébrures rouge sang, et sentait l'ambre. Elle n'avait pas tourné huit fois à droite, mais deux fois à gauche, et une demi à droite. Au final, la petite fiole brillait, et était délicieusement tiède. Les six autres allaient de jaune pâle pour les ratées, à rouge vermillon uni pour les plus strictes suivies selon la recette.

.

C'était une potion de vie, qui permettait aux patients ayant perdu une grande quantité de sang, ou aux noyés, de reprendre vie, parcourus par une sensation de bien être. Cette potion était difficile à faire, et n'était que rarement faite, car ne pouvait être prise qu'une fois dans une vie. Elle allait être scrutée par les juges, qui avaient aussi suivit le déroulement des opérations concernant les faits et gestes des candidats.

.

Hermione, anxieuse, avait préféré fuir dès qu'elle eut finit, évitant le regard de Rogue. Elle avait fait comme lui l'aurait fait, mais elle redoutait tant ses remarques acerbes qu'elle s'était éclipsée tout de suite après l'épreuve, comme la plupart des concurrents. Les flashs la mitraillaient comme les autres candidats, mais elle avait joué des coudes pour sortir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait sa garde personnelle. Elle avait même fait sourciller un membre du jury à son grand désarroi quand elle se piqua un doigt pour remplacer le sang de taupe par le sien. Elle n'osa jamais le dire mais c'était le sang d'une sorcière vierge, et il avait beaucoup de propriétés!

.

Le groupe, un brin euphorique par leurs performances, partit donc vers le « stand » de Luna, près de la cabane de Hagrid, en empruntant des chemins peu connus du château. Personne n'eut envie de poser de questions sur le fait que Blaise avançait en entourant la taille de Fred, ni sur le fait que Harry et Drago restaient en arrière, collés comme des sangsues. Le froid et la neige faillirent leur faire changer d'avis, mais Hermione prépara un feu pour chacun, dans des fioles qu'elle avait dans son sac.

oOoOoOo

Une dizaine de personnes étaient devant l'épreuve. Sept animaux étaient attachés à une barrière, et à tour de rôle, dans une enceinte protégée du bruit, ils devaient dire comment s'en occuper correctement. Ensuite, ils devaient piocher un animal au hasard pour aller lui prodiguer un soin qu'un membre du jury lui imposait. Firenze avait accepté de participer, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas attaché. Cela aurait été une trop grande humiliation. Il n'avait fait cela que par amitié pour Hagrid.

.

À ses côtés était un des confrères de Buck, un scroutt à pétard adulte, un sombral, à sa gauche, une licorne encore jeune, qu'Hagrid ne voulait pas laisser seule de plus de deux mètres, car sa mère surveillait de loin, et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose au pauvret, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Les deux derniers étant Fumseck et un simple hibou. Tous voulaient tomber sur ce dernier. Au pire sur Firenze, puisqu'il était doué de parole.

.

L'épreuve avait débutté en retard, par ce que la jeune licorne avait un peu peur, et il avait fallut que le centaure la prenne contre elle pour la rassurer. Elle était argentée, et une corne pointait le bout de son nez. La plupart des élèves étaient passés, et vu qu'il ne restait qu'elle, Luna savait qu'elle devrait s'occuper de la jeune pouliche. Elle aimait particulièrement cette race animale, si mystérieuse.

.

Elle dut nommer certaines de ses propriétés comme la purification des eaux empoisonnées, de son sang, et de ses pouvoirs magiques propres. En fait, elle donna les bonnes réponses, et il fallut qu'elle pense à se reprendre pour ne pas tomber dans son propre piège et dériver sur d'autres animaux. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire, et les juges doutèrent qu'elle s'adressaient réellement à eux. Finalement, ils lui demandèrent d'arrêter son discours, et d'aller effectuer son soin.

.

Sous les regards moqueurs des autres candidats qui pensaient que c'était dans la poche, elle s'accroupit devant le jeune cheval et attendit, les yeux dans le vague. Firenze ne fit rien pour perturber le cours des choses, souriant étrangement face au comportement de Luna. Deux bonnes minutes étaient passées, et quand la jeune fille se passa un doigt sous le nez pour se gratter, un museau gris vint renifler les narines fines, avec beaucoup de prudence. Au loin, une superbe licorne d'un blanc immaculé était prête à défendre sa progéniture. Si ce n'était pour Firenze, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait.

.

Luna ne bougea pas plus, et Hagrid pensa qu'elle avait encore oublié ce pour quoi elle était là. La pouliche renifla encore, et avança une patte. Finalement, elle s'allongea devant la jeune blonde, et attendit, surprise. La Serdaigle avança alors doucement la main, et gratta la peau douce entre les yeux de l'animal, qui se laissa faire. Elle continua quelques minutes, et enfin, voyant qu'elle avait réussit à la mettre en confiance totale, prit ses sabots d'or sans changer de position, et les gratta un à un, pour les débarrasser de la terre. Une fois fait, elle se releva, et embrassa le dessus des naseaux argent.

.

La pouliche hennit de joie, et s'en retourna voir sa mère. Elles disparurent dans la forêt. Les juges étaient satisfaits. Mais elle était loin d'être la meilleure. C'est alors qu'une licorne éclatante arriva vers le groupe, alors que les juges allaient désigner un vainqueur. Elle était somptueuse, et seul Firenze pu savoir qu'elle était le mâle dominant. Il s'approcha de Luna d'un pas royal, alors que la jeune fille avait les yeux dans le vague, les bras ballants. Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Sans prévenir, elle tendit la main vers la créature qui ne s'offusqua pas, et déposa de ses dents une poignée de crins dans sa main. Sans demander son reste, il partit d'un pas toujours aussi princier.

.

Une licorne avait remercié un humain. Elle lui avait donné une partie propre de son corps. Cette fille avait sûrement un truc. Quoi? On ne savait pas, mais c'était bien plus qu'il ne fallait pour décider qu'elle avait bien plus d'affinité avec les créatures magiques que tous les autres réunis. Et pourtant elle avait toujours cet air bizarre et absent collé au visage... c'était peut être ça?

.

Les spectateurs, et le groupe de Harry avaient retenu leur souffle quand la licorne s'était approchée de la jeune fille. Luna ne l'avait même pas regardée. Elle était vraiment folle, pensa Drago. Il était sûr qu'elle ne savait même pas la fortune que représentait les crins de licorne qui avaient été prit directement sur l'animal. La connaissant assez pour cela, il savait qu'elle s'en ferait un collier fantaisie. Il sourit à cette pensée.

.

Alors qu'il y à a peine deux mois il se serait mis en colère contre une loufoque aussi stupide, là, il trouvait cela logique. Conserver ce cadeau de façon aussi simple que l'avait été le geste qui l'avait donné. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais derrière les autres, presque collé flanc à flanc avec sa Némésis, il lui avait prit la main. C'était mièvre, idiot et totalement déplacé, mais c'était chaud. Il sentit celle de Harry lui faire une douce pression, et avant que chacun aille voir la gagnante, ils se séparèrent. Avec regrets? Il restait quelques heures aux candidats avant l'épreuve finale, prévue pour quatorze heures. L'horloge sonnait à peine les onze.

.

Luna, fidèle à elle même vit passer ceux qui la félicitaient à quinze mètre au dessus de ses pensées, et demanda de façon extrêmement naturelle à Hermione si elle voulait prendre une douche. Devant la situation, avec le tas de groupies qui commençait à s'entasser autour d'eux, ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur dortoir.

oOoOoOo

Épuisés. C'était le mot exact. Ils étaient tous affalés sur le fauteuil. Le fait que le sort de rapprochement soit rompu depuis le matin ne les avait pas empêchés tous d'aller se laver, et Neville profita d'une baisse d'attention de Ron pour lui balancer un gant glacé sur le visage.

.

Évidement tout dérapa et Blaise finit avec un savon dans la bouche, menaçant de façon très crédible, et totalement nu, qu'il voulait de l'ordre et de la discipline dans les douches. Harry passant à sa portée, il lui frotta énergiquement ledit savon sur la tête. Drago était partagé entre l'accablement de voir son meilleur ami courir sur le carrelage trempé avec les bijoux de famille à l'air ou de constater que Ron le poursuivait dans la même tenue avec son gel douche. Il fut stoppé dans sa réflexion par un jet d'eau glacé en plein figure qu'avait évité Harry.

.

Tout le monde stoppa net, regardant le blond. Neville allait déguster. Drago sortit d'un pas décidé, alors que le pauvre botaniste baissait les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait trempé, glacé, le souffle coupé. Drago riait à pleine dents devant sa mine déconfite. Personne ne se serait douté qu'il était partit chercher sa baguette pour se venger.

.

La bataille reprit de plus belle, et c'était au premier qui parviendrait à désarmer le Serpentard. Derrière le panneau, les filles étaient plus sage, même si elles écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que ça se termine. Ils voulaient presque faire une pétition pour ériger la cinquième maison de Poudlard. Bien sûr, personne n'en parla ouvertement, et chacun constatait avec un pincement au cœur qu'une fois sortis, il n'en resterait que des souvenirs. Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au repas, et n'avaient franchement aucune envie de descendre.

.

Fred savait qu'il ne retrouverait Blaise qu'après la fin des épreuves, même s'il ne savait pas si son petit-ami allait le rester par la suite. À nouveau affalés dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée commune, Blaise était cette fois ci assis de façon très relâchée, à côté de Neville, puis Ron. Luna était allongée sur le trio, recroquevillée, la tête sur la cuisse du Serpentard qui lui caressait les cheveux.

.

Hermione avait lancé un sort d'agrandissement au canapé, et ainsi Drago se cala à côté du rouquin, contre Harry, tandis que la jeune femme s'était permise de mettre sa tête dodelinante contre son torse, pendant que le brun entourait ses épaules de son bras. Si elle avait été moins fatiguée, elle aurait vu que Drago et Harry se tenaient la main en se caressant discrètement leurs paumes. Même si un écroulement avait eut lieu, le jeune blond ne bougerais pas.

.

Il sentit la lourde tête de Ron sur son épaule, et se rajusta pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Impossible de faire la dernière épreuve. La préparation et le stress du matin les avaient achevés, personne ne voulait plus bouger. Rogue entra sans frapper,comme à son habitude, et constata la néfaste influence des Gryffondor sur ses chers Serpentards. Ils avaient tous viré Poufsouffle. Quatre visages se tournèrent vers lui, à moitié endormis, sans aucune honte. Qu'allait-il faire d'eux maintenant?

.

- Messieurs, afin d'éviter une émeute face à vos résultats, nous avons préféré faire monter votre déjeuner.

- Nos résultats? Parvint à articuler Harry.

- Oui... Vous avez tous été déclarés vainqueurs. Poudlard à été désignée comme étant l'école la plus apte à enseigner aux sorcier les plus compétents. De longs soupirs lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Ils étaient même trop épuisés pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient réussit l'impossible.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Drago.

- Midi. Les elfes ne vont pas tarder. Vous serez prévenus une demi heure avant le commencement de la dernière épreuve. Il disparut derrière la porte sans attendre de réponse.

.

Une table apparut devant le canapé, garnie de mets divers et alléchants, qui eurent pour effet de réveiller Ron. Non, il n'avait pas dormi sur l'épaule de Drago. Jamais. _Le canapé glissant avait fait en sorte que sa tête se rapproche du tissu de sa chemise et ils s'étaient malencontreusement touchés. Oh et puis zut c'était confortable et j'ai trop faim pour m'en soucier. _

.

S'en suivit un carnage des aliments qui rendirent les armes après une lutte acharnée contre sept ventres affamés. Luna avait été réveillée pour la forme, mais en fait les plats passaient dans le rang, judicieusement composés de choses savoureuses qu'on pouvait prendre avec les doigts. Les minutes passaient, trop rapidement, et alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait prendre la parole, de peur de gâcher leurs derniers instants, un carillon retentit, sommant aux participants de se rendre dans la grande salle dans la demi-heure.

.

C'était fini. Ils ne reviendraient plus dans cette pièce lorsque les épreuves finiraient. Aucun ne bougea, et Drago resserra son étreinte discrète sur la main du Gryffondor avant de la lâcher. Merlin merci que personne ne les aie vus! Finalement, après un soupir, Hermione se redressa, prit la main de Harry et l'aida à se lever. Luna se mit aussi sur ses pieds, et les quatre autre garçons firent de même.

.

Dans un silence de mort, il franchirent une dernière fois la porte.

.

* * *

.

ET VOUALA!! non pataper!! il y aura encore (regarde son texte) quatre chapitres! eeeh ouais! (plus l'épilogue)

.

N'oubliez pas un micro review!!

.

Merci à dans trois quatre jours, selon si vous êtes gentils ou pas (mouahahahaha)


	6. Retour à la réalité

Banjour à tous!!

Bon alors ce chapitre (comme beaucoup en fait faut sérieusement que je pense à me faire soigner) n'est pas pour les petits nenfants

(et non ya toujours pas d'hyperlien direct sur le lemon)

vous êts prévenus!

(enfin surtout prévenues hihi)

.

Pour mes chères très chères reviews qui m'ont super trop faites plaisir (si si ca se dit) je tiens à remercier :

.

**Elleay Sahbel** : T'A FAIT PETER LES REVIEEEWWWS YEEEAHHH t'est trop forte xD j'adore!! (bon on va les reprendre une à une après la fameuse note) ren que pour toutes tes reviews tu mérite que je poste à l'heure! Aoreuh pour la devinette je dirais que tu as soit 15 soit la trentaine!! (si je me gourre c'est normal je suis souvent à l'ouest! YEAH!) heu entre nous heureusement que t'a précisé que c'était a cause des reviews de la fic que t'avais mal aux doigts... pas a cause DE LA fic... *se prend une baffe énorme* ok je sort... Maintenant ta dernière review : faudrais que j'aille voir qui est kitty love, j'aime bien découvrir (si j'ai déjà lu et reviewé c'est que je regarde souvent que l'écriture et pas le nom d'auteur...) euuuuh vi je vais bien et toi? lol je suis sensée prépérer mes rattrapages de licence quand même hein...

Pour les trois jours, c'est une sécurité, ils te demande d'attendre pour voir si t'a vraiment envie de poster ou si tu t'inscrit juste pour mettre des gros cacas sur leur site, en gros ca démotive les gens qui ont des trucs pas net dans leur cerveau (d'ailleurs ca ne les arrête pas TOUS ya qu'à voir moi... ¬_¬") MAIS tu peux lire pendant ces trois fameux jours, puisque même si (et c'est pas le cas) c'était interdit alors que tu est inscrite, ben suffit de te délogger le temps de lire (huhu) La sagaille est toujours HERE!! Bref j'éspère que tu va apprécier ce nouveau chapitre!!

oOoOoOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : Je suis une sadique ca y'a plus à le montrer hinhinhin *se reprend une baffe* Pour la dernière épreuve ca fait un peu cliché mais c'est le "oui vous avez 2000 questions à répondre sur 50 points mais si vous répondez juste à la dernière alors vous gagnez par ce qu'elle est plus importante" ok je regarde trop naruto moi... en tout cas c'est un peu dans ce style. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ca me fait toujours super plaisir, j'adore! Et la tu va en avoir des images pas pour les enfants hin hin hin *évite la baffe* ENJOY!

oOoOoOoOo

**Ptilu** : Merci pour ta review ca me flatte énormément!! (mes chevilles vont éclater!) Ne t'en fais pas, c'est en connaissant la souffrance qu'on apprécie la douceur!! Non, je ne suis pas propriétaire ni membre d'un club SM... Juré! J'éspère que tu aimera ce chapitre!! biz!

oOoOoOoOo

**Dark Neo** : **YEEEAAAAAHHH BOB L'EPONGE IL PETE TOUUUUUTT ***hum* (pour ceux qui liraient cette réponse à review, je suis fière de vous présenter mon premier lecteur homme et membre du fan club officieux de patrick l'étoile de mer avec moi) MERCI pour ta review ca me fait super plaisir d'autant que Scaran et Dar... ha ben non Scaran seulement vu qu'on connait notre didine ben elle est même pas viendue!! j'attend tes autres reviews!! (et voui les heures de colle... ca colle ok je sort immédiatement)

oOoOoOoOo

**Zaika** : Court simple net précis, je ferais de même, voici la suite en éspérant qu'elle te plaise, merci pour tes reviews, toujours au poste!

oOoOoOoOo

**Violine** : Hihi on est deux, je regarde rarement les noms d'auteurs, je regarde surtout le contenu de la fic... Merci pour tes reviews, je croit que tout à été dit par mp, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en faire perdre un mais, trop fleur bleue peut être j'ai pas osé... Pour le SS/GW je me suis dit que ca attirerait la curiosité puisqu'effectivement, ginny porte les mêmes initiales que son frérot... Pataper, tu découvrira comment je vous ferait connaître l'épreuve finale... comme une sadique, chapitre par chapitre hinhinhin *fini avec un oeil au beurre noir*-- pour ceux qui comprennent pas, lire les autres RAR...

oOoOoOoOo

Waaah c'est la première fois que je doit répondre à autant de genre, merci Elleay pour avoir fait péter la barre des trente reviews!! oh yeah (et bien sûr merci à tous les autres d'avoir contribué à ce chiffre!)

Pour ceux que le blablatage intéresse, je suis en ce moment sur une fic longue (comme celle la mais avec beaucoup plus d'humour, avec des cochoncetés entre Snape et Hermione, un Drarry forcément...) mais je posterais AVANT une autre fic courte, histoire de me laisser finir, et que j'ai d'autres idées pour pas tomber en rade de fics... (ben ouais ca serais balo quand même)

Pour tous les autres lecteurs, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre VI / Retour à la réalité**

.

.**  
**

La jeune femme s'était penchée sous le lit de façon peu gracieuse. Peu importe, le temps manquait, ils allaient être en retard.

.

- Ron, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi! Ton livre est perdu, tant pis pour toi, tu suivra avec Harry!

- Mais 'Mione...

- Rien du tout! Ça sera pire si on est en retard au cours de Rogue! Allé je t'attend en bas.

- Ok.

.

Le rouquin finit de faire son sac, et descendit directement aux cachots, ou l'attendaient déjà Harry et Hermione. Il arriva pile au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Comme à l'habitude, les Serpentards entraient en premier, puis les rouge et or. Le professeur de potion commença alors son discours d'après vacances de Noël.

.

- Bien, pour ceux qui auraient oublié, nous sommes à Poudlard, et pas au club de vacances, donc il vous est fortement conseillé d'emmener vos livres si vous souhaitez suivre mon cours. Ron se tassa sur son siège. Si l'un d'entre vous à eu l'extrême intelligence de lire les prochaines séances, il sera surpris de constater que ce sont des potions d'un niveau supérieur, même si je doute fortement que la plupart d'entre vous soient capable de réussir un simple thé en sachet. Enfin, puisque le protocole de l'école l'exige, je doit déclarer avec une joie IMMENSE (son visage reflétait la lassitude même) que Miss Granger à été nommée vainqueur à l'épreuve des potions, même si ce fait vous sortira de la tête d'ici deux semaines tout au plus. Voici les instructions, au travail.

.

Le tableau se para d'écritures et les étudiants durent commencer. Georges était toujours au fond avec Nott, et Fred plus en avant avec Zabini. Mais cela n'avait rien changé. Tout avait repris son cours normal depuis la fin des épreuves. Luna n'était plus là pour mettre leurs querelles anciennes de côté.

.

De ce fait, Drago et Harry ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, et Blaise n'était pas non plus passé leur dire bonjour. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve idiot pour croire que ça aurait pu marcher jusqu'au bout.

.

Drago n'en menait pas large devant son ex-ennemi, et ex-petit-ami. Il ne l'avait pas quitté de vive voix, mais aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche depuis leur sortie de la salle spéciale. Il ne l'insultait plus, mais c'était pire. C'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas aux yeux de l'autre.

.

Même Neville était déçu. Il avait beaucoup aimé parler avec Blaise et Drago d'idioties, il s'était fait d'autres potes, mais maintenant, ils étaient redevenus Malefoy et Zabini, et lui Londubat. Ils avaient eus comme tout le château, une semaine de vacances juste après les épreuves, et en ce jour de janvier, il faisait frais dans leurs cœurs.

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours passaient, lourds, et Ron, ne voulant plus croiser Malefoy, avait donné son tour de ronde à Harry, ne sachant pas que ça ferait encore plus mal à son ami.

.

Harry avait quand même accepté, pendant qu'Hermione se plongeait à corps perdu dans son travail. Il état donc partit avec l'insigne et un mot de Ron (qui pouvait exceptionnellement donner sa place à un ami de même année et compétent) dans les couloirs sombres.

.

Les tableaux dormaient, il faisait froid, mais le jeune homme ne pensait plus qu'à sa Némésis. Son sourire, la chaleur de ses mains. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il l'oublie une bonne fois pour toutes.

.

Le sol faisait retentir ses chaussures, et passé un couloir du troisième étage, il se retrouva sur un des ponts internes qui reliaient une tour à l'autre, laissant voir les escaliers assoupis à cette heure-ci, et une grande partie du centre de la bâtisse. Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige, pensa-t-il. Les fenêtres à large bords, aux carreaux décorés de croisillons de fer forgé laissaient filtrer la lueur de la lune.

.

En fait la nuit, la cour était magnifique, sa beauté était rehaussée par le lac, qui miroitait toutes les couleurs du ciel et semblait produire sa propre lumière argentée. Fatigué, n'ayant même pas envie de retirer des points aux traînards qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu, Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre, le dos appuyé contre le mur qui l'encadrait, la tête reposée sur le carreau froid.

.

Il avait mal. Se l'avouer était dur, mais l'absence de Drago, de la complicité de leur groupe, ce silence pesant lui faisaient mal. Il avait été seul contre tous durant toutes ces années, et la, c'était pire. On lui retirait ce qui lui faisait du bien pour vivre, et il les voyait tous les jours sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

.

Il ne pourrait jamais en faire le deuil.

.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, à admirer l'astre lunaire. Il descendit finalement de son perchoir, sa ronde étant sûrement finie. Elle était sensée se dérouler jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures trente.

.

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Sans même y faire attention, il était très silencieux. Il passa devant la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela n'aurait été qu'un détail s'il n'y avait pas entendu du bruit.

.

Intrigué, il s'arrêta juste après avoir passé l'encadrement, fit demi tour, et observa le plus discrètement possible. Au début, il ne vit rien.

.

Puis, une lueur argenté lui parvint. Près du bureau du professeur, une armoire. Devant cette armoire, Drago, agenouillé devant une sorte de spectre.

.

Drago avait un visage triste, comme si une grande douleur s'était emparée de lui. Un épouvantard? La scène était vraiment étrange. Le spectre ressemblait à un petit garçon, apparemment blond, avec une coupe au bol. Il ne portait qu'une chemise simple, comme celles de l'hôpital, et une baguette magique.

.

Le Serpentard semblait n'être là que depuis quelques minutes, car le spectre venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Harry écouta malgré lui, maudissant sa curiosité. C'était tout de même de la plus grande peur de Drago dont il s'agissait!

.

- Alors c'était toi?

Contre toute attente, le fantôme répondit.

_- Il m'a obligé._

- Je sais. Ça n'est pas de ta faute.

_- Je suis méchant, hein? _

- Non. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

_- Quelqu'un va le dire et j'irais en prison?_ Drago avait les yeux brillants de tristesse.

- Non. Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

_- J'ai peur._ La chemise se couvrit toute seule d'une grande tache vermillon. _J'ai peur._

- Je sais.

.

Le spectre se mit à pleurer, et Drago le prit dans ses bras. Il s'écoula de longues secondes pendant que le petit corps sanglotait.

.

- Merci d'avoir pleuré pour moi.

_- Je ne pleurerais plus, c'est promis._

- Je sais.

.

Le spectre s'évapora dans les bras du blond, et la porte du placard se referma avec bruit. L'épouvantard ne pouvait rien contre une personne qui avait affronté ses peurs.

.

Harry se colla au mur pour ne pas être vu, souffla fortement deux ou trois fois pour paraître fatigué, et se montra, un masque de surprise collé au visage dans la salle. Le Serpentard avait déjà reprit son air froid et absent de ces derniers jours.

.

Ils se regardèrent, aucun n'osant commencer. Finalement le légendaire courage des Gryffondor revint de vacances et permit à Harry de parler.

.

- Salut, Malefoy.

C'était déjà ça.

- Potter.

- Comme tu vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Rien, j'ai entendu du bruit.

- C'était rien. J'ai fait basculer l'armoire en m'emmerdant. Tu peut partir.

.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'une seconde plus tard le sens que sa phrase pouvait prendre. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit baisser la tête, juste après avoir vu la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux émeraude.

.

Il aurait voulu le retenir, le plaquer contre la porte, lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais que les règles immuables des hommes étaient ainsi faites, et qu'on ne changeait pas le monde entier pour nous. Il aurait voulu lui dire que bon sang oui il l'aimait, il voulait disparaître avec lui loin de tout ça, faire croire à leur mort si besoin était.

.

Mais il était Drago Malefoy.

.

Avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Alors il ne fit rien.

.

Ce fut Harry qui le fit. Il avança d'un pas ferme et décidé, prit la nuque du blond d'une main qui ne souffrait aucune résistance, et l'embrassa avec rage, avant de se séparer de lui sans approfondir le baiser. « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Drago. » puis, il tourna les talons aussi sec pour qu'IL ne le voie pas. Pour qu'IL ne voie pas ses larmes. Pour qu'IL ne le fasse plus souffrir.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans une semaine, ils auraient oublié. Dans une semaine, Blaise aurait oublié leurs baisers, leurs caresses, si ce que disait Rogue était vrai.

.

Fred, comme Georges, était sortit en douce après que leur frère soit revenu. Le plus souvent, il allait au plus près des cachots, espérant sentir l'aura de celui qui lui manquait tant. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette partie sombre du mur, assis, un genou replié contre son torse.

.

Il fut brutalement réveillé par une main puissante. Ouvrant l'œil à demi, il vit un regard vert clair qui brillait dans la nuit. Pour un peu, il lui aurait sauté au cou. Sans aucune douceur, la main l'agrippa au bras et l'entraîna chez les Serpentards, dans une chambre individuelle. Le rouquin n'osait dire un seul mot.

.

Il fut poussé vers le centre de la pièce, et un regard l'intima de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Ce qu'il fit sans aucune question. Le sorcier noir s'assit sur un fauteuil face à lui, les jambes croisées à la garçonne, royal.

.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Moi? Mais c'est toi qui m'évites, Blaise! J'ai bien tenté de...

- ... De quoi! Ça fait des jours que je t'envoie des messages par Coq, et rien! Aucune réponse!

.

Fred le regarda, interdit. Un silence se mit en place l'espace de deux secondes.

.

- Je n'ai reçu aucun mot.

- Aucun?

- Aucun.

.

À ce moment là, Fred eut peur de Blaise. Le regard vif qu'il lui lança semblait dire qu'il allait mourir sur place. Il reçut son torse de plein fouet, avant que sa bouche ne soit dévorée. « Putain s'que tu m'a manqué, crétin de Gryffondor! » Les mains se firent fébriles, soulevant pulls et robes noires, et le rouquin se recula tant bien que mal pour se retrouver au milieu du lit.

.

Leurs corps avaient attendu plus de deux semaines avant de se découvrir, et auparavant, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que les baisers. Les épreuves étaient finies, donc ils se souviendraient tous les deux de cette nuit la.

.

Le corps du Serpentard était réellement bien taillé. C'était un plaisir pour le Gryffondor d'y laisser courir ses doigts, de sentir ces tétons encore plus noirs se durcir au contact de sa propre peau, de sa langue. Les vêtements avaient valsé, et il se retrouvait allongé sous son amant, qui était à genoux, presque debout devant lui. Blaise avait les bras de chaque côté du corps, laissant le soin à l'autre de faire ce dont il avait envie de lui.

.

Il sentait les lèvres parcourir son cou, son torse, ses hanches, et ne faire finalement que le tour de son intimité fièrement dressée. Voyant qu'il s'y arrêtait, il demanda inquiet :

.

- Cela... te dégoute?

- Ne sois pas si impatient. Laisse moi prendre mon temps, j'ai envie de goûter chaque centimètre de toi. Y compris là.

.

Il écarta brusquement une des fesses brunes de sa main, avant de remonter le long de la raie d'un de ses doigts. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier ébène.

.

- Fred...

- Je sais. Je peut être Serpentard aussi des fois.

- Salaud.

- Moi aussi j t'aime.

.

Il entreprit de mettre de légers coups de langue sur le bout de l'objet de tous ses phantasmes, déjà humide des prémices du désir. Il goûta ce liquide salé et épais, si particulier. Sa langue parcouru la fente caractéristique avant de tenter de se plonger au fond de la source, écrasant le gland.

.

Blaise devenait presque fou. Par mesure de sûreté, Fred lui avait attaché les mains derrière le dos avant de commencer un travail « sérieux ». Il ne tenait même pas la verge de ses mains, et ne faisait que frustrer pour son plus grand plaisir, son amant au bord de la syncope.

.

Il léchait le bout de façon circulaire, le prenant parfois en bouche pour le sucer délicatement, n'allant jamais plus loin dans sa bouche. C'en fut trop. Blaise se pencha en avant, obligeant le rouquin à s'allonger, et prit ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'un coup de baguette, il fut libéré, et ses mains allèrent directement sur le torse tacheté pendant qu'il s'évertuait à lécher ce cou si tentateur.

.

D'une façon extrêmement douce pour sa force, il masturba lentement, trop lentement le Gryffondor. Il l'entendit gémir pendant que les mains de son amant griffaient son dos. Il continua sa torture, profitant de sa vengeance. « Blaise. J'en peut plus. Vient... ». Il regarda sadiquement ledit torturé tout en continuant sa caresse, et l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres si douces.

.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ces dernières lorsqu'il sentit un doigt humide pénétrer son intimité. Cri qui se transforma en halètements, puis en gémissements. Deux doigts y vinrent, et le dos du noir devint un terrain de labourage. Entendre gémir ainsi son partenaire l'excitait encore plus.

.

Sous sa demande presque implorante, il se releva, le fixa de ses yeux de chat, et mit son sexe à l'entrée étroite de Fred. Il poussa son membre excité tout en s'allongeant sur lui. Aucun plaisir n'était comparable à cela.

.

Il fit cependant attention, et attendit que le roux le lui demande pour entamer les va-et-vient. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bassin blanc se mit à bouger de lui même, et Blaise put se laisser aller à le pénétrer tout en le masturbant.

.

Ils étaient si excités qu'au bout de deux minutes à peine ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle l'un de l'autre.

...

- Tu le pensait vraiment? Blaise caressait la tignasse rousse couché sur son torse puissant en sueur.

- De quelle phrase parle tu? J'ai dit tellement de choses.

- Idiot. Tu sais bien.

- Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Foutu Gryffondor.

.

Il s'embrassèrent, et s'endormirent, repus l'un de l'autre. Comment s'en sortiraient-ils le lendemain? C'était loin d'être leur souci principal pour le moment.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux jours. Il lui restait à présent deux jours. Bien sûr il l'avait toujours aimée, mais vu son caractère, elle ne s'en serait jamais rendue compte. Il l'avait trouvée pour elle, lui avait rendu hommage, mais cela n'avait sûrement aucune importance pour elle.

.

Étrange, mais follement attirante. Il savait qu'elle était dehors, sous la neige de janvier, qu'elle lisait son journal favori avec un de ces drôles de chapeaux. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait plus mis celui avec la tête de lion rugissante!

.

Elle était belle. D'une beauté rare, et que peu de gens savaient reconnaître. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux d'un ange, et assise sur le banc plein de neige, elle semblait dans son élément. Son air, que tout le monde pensait vague ou déluré, était simplement empreint de ses pensées, de ses réflexions.

.

C'était vraiment une fille de la lune. D'ailleurs, il était étonné que personne ne fasse le lien entre sa constante méditation et le fait qu'elle soit à Serdaigle.

.

Il se décida, compta sur les attributs de sa maison (qu'il ne pensait pas siens, cela dit en passant) et tendit le petit pot de terre à la jeune femme. Elle leva la tête, les yeux dans le vague, et lui seul savait qu'en fait, elle le regardait intensément.

.

Si elle avait été méchante, elle se serait moquée de son air interrogateur et apeuré tout à la fois. Mais elle regarda la petite plante. Une toute petite pousse verte, sans fleurs, avec juste deux petites feuilles, ressemblant à celles du noisetier.

.

Elle était jolie.

.

- C'est pour toi Luna. Je l'ai crée avec un croisement de certaines plantes. Il parlait vite, d'un seul souffle.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- La dévoreuse d'astres. Mais officieusement, la mangeuse de Lune.

- C'est un joli nom.

- Si tu veut vraiment la voir, il faut la regarder au bord d'une fenêtre à la pleine lune. C'est de là qu'elle tient son nom.

- Merci Neville.

- Luna je...

- Inutile. Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien.

.

La jeune fille prit la plante précautionneusement, se leva, et déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue du pauvre garçon rouge de plaisir.

Évidement, elle avait comprit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas le savoir? Elle savait aussi que c'était ce soir la pleine lune, et qu'il lui avait donné aujourd'hui tout exprès.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, et repartit tout heureux vers son dortoir. Il n'eut même pas peur de Rogue ce jour la, et devint presque aussi rêveur que celle qu'il désirait. Finalement, il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni la journée défiler. On cru à une fièvre aigüe lorsqu'il ne répondit que vaguement à ses amis. Seule Hermione donna une claque à Ron, incrédule, en lui disant de le laisser tranquille.

.

Une seule pensée. Luna savait, et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Tout au long du repas du soir, il s'évertua à ne pas la regarder, pour ne pas la gêner. Il voulait éviter de la rebuter. Alors il écourta les festivités vers vingt heures, et monta vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

.

Ainsi c'était sûr, il ne harcèlerait pas sa douce. Il était juste devant à tenter de se souvenir du mot de passe quand une main toucha délicatement son épaule. Sans préambule, il entendit dans son dos.

.

- Viens, il fait bientôt nuit.

- J'arrive.

.

Il se retourna pour voir Luna marcher vers la tour d'astronomie. Il suivait ses pas de chat, son allure angélique.

.

Elle était tout simplement divine. Une véritable nymphe mystérieuse et impalpable. Une fée qu'il ne fallait pas souiller. Son pas était lent, et le garçon resta prudemment un petit mètre derrière elle. Il avait bien trop peur de la faire fuir.

.

Après trois points de côté et deux essoufflement uniquement de sa part, ils parvinrent en haut des huit étages. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aime! Elle attendait, nullement fatiguée, sur une fenêtre à très large bord juste avant la classe de madame Trelawney. Elle s'y était déjà assise, ses fines jambes pendant dans le vide.

.

Neville se mit juste en face d'elle, la petite pousse entre eux deux. Alors le miracle se produisit. Un nuage bougea son coton de devant dame Lune, et ses rayons virent frapper la faible tige.

.

Immédiatement, elle poussa jusqu'à faire une trentaine de centimètres, des bourgeons apparurent, qui se métamorphosèrent en fleurs. Pas n'importe lesquelles. Des fleurs impalpables. Seuls leurs contours étaient visibles et brillaient sous le reflet de la lune. Elles étaient énormes et ressemblaient à des lys. La lumière argenté donnait l'impression que les pétales étaient faites d'eau pure.

.

Le spectacle était aussi éphémère que beau. Il restèrent à la contempler, et au bout d'un temps que Neville n'aurait su compter, il rentrèrent vers leurs dortoirs sans un mot. Il était heureux. Il tenait cette douce petite main dans la sienne.

oOoOoOoOo

- Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien, Harry? C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, ensuite, ça ne sera plus qu'un souvenir!

- Désolé, Hermione. Laisse, ce n'est rien.

- C'est Drago?

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Pourquoi je me soucierais de lui?

- Harry?

- J'arrive Ron!

.

Quand le jeune homme sortit de la salle commune, elle prit son chat sur ses genoux. Les deux ex-ennemis s'étaient rapprochés, et étaient devenus amis, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait constaté. Était-ce cela qui le minait? Le fait que personne ne prenne conscience qu'ils avaient eu un jour un échange amical?

.

Elle même avait un jour déboulé trop vite au tournant d'un couloir, et renversé tous les livres sur Blaise. Zabini. Le grand sorcier, seul, n'avait même pas eut un regard de colère, et l'avait aidée à ramasser ses précieux ouvrages sans un mot. Puis il était repartis. Ils étaient devenus de parfaits inconnus.

.

C'était pire que lorsqu'ils se balançaient des piques de leur cru au travers de la figure. C'était vraiment trop bête. Comble de tout, Ron s'était remis à déblatérer des insultes sur Malefoy. Il fallait que cela cesse. Merde, ils n'avaient pas réussit la dernière épreuve pour rien! Drago n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour en arriver au point de départ!

.

Flashback

.

Les élèves prenaient chacun leur tour un petit papier dans une urne. Une urne par équipe. Six papiers blancs, un papier avec un rond d'encre noire. Tout le monde espérait que ça tomberait au mieux sur Hermione, au pire sur Neville, mais surtout pas sur Luna! Alors à chaque plongée de main, leurs cœurs manquaient un battement, pour constater un papier blanc.

.

Blaise Ron et Luna étaient passés. C'était au tour du jeune blond. Un cercle noir. Indubitablement, c'était lui qui avait été choisit. Il regarda ses compagnons qui comprirent immédiatement.

.

Drago ne connaissait pas réellement chacun d'entre eux, et ils ne savaient pas encore à quoi s'attendre. Sans plus de cérémonie, un des membres du jury, le pseudo-vampire qui avait examiné la fiole d'Hermione, les emmena sur le terrain de quidditch.

.

_Si je n'attrape pas un rhume carabiné, c'est que Godric est avec nous_, pensa Ron. Drago devait rester sous le porche destiné le matin même aux candidats concourant pour le vol, tandis que tous les autres se dirigeaient dans les vestiaires. Le Serpentard attendit longtemps.

.

Au moins dix minutes. Dans le froid, cela paraît une heure.

.

Et puis la terre du terrain se souleva. Sept fois. Des sortes de podiums alignés apparurent, et sur chacun de ces sept estrades, on repérait quatre fois le même individu. Ce n'était pas son équipe. Il devait passer en troisième. Inutile de donner la règle, elle était simpliste au possible. Quatre modèles de chacun de ses coéquipiers sur chacun des plateaux, il devait deviner lequel était le véritable membre de son camp.

.

Une horloge apparut au dessus de chaque groupe de clones, et Lorsque Balthazar s'avança vers la première et commença à parler, le temps se déclencha. On ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait à cause du vent.

.

Au bout de deux minutes et vingt-cinq secondes, l'un des clones d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts s'avança. Les trois autres disparurent dans un « pof » sonore. Il avait deviné juste. La scène se répéta, et il avait découvert chacun de ses compagnons.

.

Un temps global s'afficha en grand à côté des anneaux d'or des buts, face aux juges. Puis le tour à Celenie. Elle ne fit qu'une erreur, et son visage se décomposa lorsque le clone qu'elle avait choisit après une longue réflexion se dissout devant elle.

.

Alors l'héritier des Malefoy s'avança vers le centre. Les estrades étaient descendues, puis remontées la seconde d'après avec ceux qu'il connaissaient, démultipliés. Un Malefoy ne perdait jamais. Une fois devant la première estrade, une voix retentit dans son esprit. Une voix ferme, neutre.

.

« _Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une question, ou une affirmation face aux membres de votre équipe. Ils y répondront, et selon leur réponse, vous choisirez celui qui vous semble être authentique. Une seconde question ou affirmation entraîne la disqualification. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les toucher, ni d'user de votre magie. Votre score sera calculé en fonction du nombre de réponses justes, mais aussi en fonction du temps que vous avez mis de votre premier mot à votre dernier choix. Vous pouvez commencer._ »

.

Il regarda devant lui les quatre Neville, tous strictement identiques face à lui. Les même mimiques. Aucun ne parlait, évidement.

.

Comment faire surgir le côté caché de Londubat le flan dans toute sa puissance? Il le regarda quelques secondes, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage de lait.

.

Bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'une seule situation où ce crétin se dévoilait.

.

- Tu sais, Londubat, je me suis déjà tapé Loufoca. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est rendue compte, la débile.

.

Réaction immédiate. Tous les Neville pointaient du doigt et montraient le poing en insultant largement le blond. Qui d'ailleurs se gaussait comme une baleine en son fort intérieur.

.

Il les observa tous quelques secondes, et émit son jugement. Le seul Neville à lui dire que jamais Luna ne se serait laissé faire, et qu'il savait que Drago était incapable d'un tel acte sans l'insulter vertement, il le choisit. Et les trois autres disparurent.

.

Moins d'une minute.

.

Il se dirigea vers le second plateau.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

Drago les connaissait mieux qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. Alors elle prit sa décision. Elle partit chercher Coq, mais voyant que l'oiseau avait fait son nid avec une bonne dizaine de messages, elle préféra Edwige. Elle y attacha sept morceaux de papiers, tous ayant le même mot.

.

« _Rendez vous à vingt-et-une heures au septième étage, devant le tableau de Barnabas Le Follet. Passez trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce qu'il vous manque_ ».

.

Le dîner fut d'un ennui remarquable, et s'il n'y avait pas eu les jumeaux (plus heureux qu'à la normale) pour donner un sens au mot « repas gargantuesque », on aurait pu entendre éclater la joie inexistante de Rogue (qui avait un air fatigué).

.

Hermione faisait traîner le repas, alors que Harry et Ron voulaient partir plus tôt. Elle trouva tous les subterfuges pour leur faire attendre le dessert, ce qui convainquit Ron, et finalement joua sur la majorité pour faire assoir Harry de nouveau.

.

À peine ses fesses étaient posées qu'Edwige arriva près d'eux. Un grand nombre de papiers étaient attachés à ses deux pattes, et Ron détacha ceux à leurs noms, en en faisant passer un à Neville. L'oiseau gracile partit alors vers la table Serpentard.

.

Sous le regard noir de Drago, personne n'eut la maladresse de demander de quoi il s'agissait, et le blond tendit son mot à Blaise. Enfin Luna reçut le sien, et elle donna un gâteau sec à la chouette.

.

Chacun avait une heure différente. Hermione passerait juste après le repas, accompagnée des trois autres Gryffondor, puis Luna, et enfin les deux Serpentards.

.

Ron soupçonnait Harry d'avoir fait les papiers, qui soupçonnait Hermione, qui faisait semblant de soupçonner Neville, qui se cachait.

oOoOoOoOo

- Bon, et maintenant? Ron soupirait d'ennui. Il n'avouerait jamais que les dernières semaines lui manquaient.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'on doit avoir quelque chose qui nous manque, répondit Hermione. Reste à savoir quoi. Mais je pense que ça à un rapport avec le groupe des épreuves.

- On aurait oublié quelque chose dans la salle? Interrogea Ron.

- Je pense, continua Harry, qu'on à oublié quelque chose effectivement.

- Quoi? Hermione était pleine d'espoir.

- On a, continua-t-il, oublié de mettre les choses au clair.

- Je suis d'accord,conclut Neville. On dirait qu'on à tous arrêté de vivre. On ne sait même plus se comporter les uns par rapport aux autres.

- Alors on y va?

.

Hermione prit les devant, et passa trois fois devant le mur vide. Sans grande surprise, une porte apparut, et Harry laissa s'étirer un sourire mince quand il vit leur ancienne salle commune, la maison Lovegood.

.

Ils finirent par entrer. Il restait à ce que les autres pensent au même manque, et qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour qu'ils voient la porte. Avec une joie non-dissimulée, chacun sauta sur la canapé, et Ron débuta une partie de bataille de coussins avec Neville.

.

Qui s'arrêta net quand Luna débarqua avec sa petite plante. « Salut, il reste de la place? »

.

* * *

.

MOUAHAHAHAHA qui l'eu crû? (lustucru banane! hey! chu pas une banane!) chapitre coupé sadiquement par MWAet vous connaîtrez la suite que dans plus de la moitié d'une semaine MOUARFMOUARF...keuf keuf!

.

Merci de m'avoir lue!!

.

Bon j'ai été sympa en postant UN JOUR en avance, alors... **REVIEW**? :]


	7. Parenthèse

C'est mwa que v'la!! bon pour ceux qui auraient l'immense bonté de lire mon blablatage... DRACO EST A PWAL!! *ah l'attention est revenue je vois* Le site ne m'a pas accordé d'être **beta-readeuse**, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un... bref, voici le nouveau chapitre! (en fait je sais même pas si je suis en avance ou en retard...)

En tout premier merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et ceux qui anonymement me lisent! Le moment que vous attendez tous (ben quoi? Moi j'adore voire mon pseudo en haut d'un chapitre avec une note perso) mes RAR!!

oOoOoOo

**Zaika** : YEAH!! je te dirais jamais assez merci pour tes review ça me fait toujours autant plaisir!! alors voici la suite!!

oOoOoOo

**Ptilu** : Hihi oh voui je suis une sadique mais pour me faire pardonner tadaaaaam LEMON! Et pis t'as vu ça passe vite la moitié d'une semaine hein? En tout cas MERCIIII pour tes review c'est extra je suis droguée à ça moi!!

oOoOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : Tu sais que j'adore tes comments? T'es toujours au poste c'est génial! Bref, j'espère te contenter avec ceci, merci de penser à ton écran, ne bave pas (ouais je m'auto-jette des fleurs si ça se trouve le lemon est nul!) maintenant, tu devrais être rassurée!! huhuhu

oOoOoOo

**Rosie74** : Merci ça me fait super plaisir ta review (ouais j'adoooore les review)voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur!

oOoOoOo

**CleoMcPhee** : encore merci d'être là, (faut vraiment que je me remette à réviser sinan je vais ENCORE rater mon année, heureusement que cette fic est déjà écrite!!) en tout cas MERCIII Pour ta seconde review : Hahaaaa pour une fois Mione n'y est pas pour tout (bon ok c'est elle qui à enclanché l'affaire mais bon...imagine elle était là comme une pompom girl devant le lit du Lemon « vas y Harry, vas-y Harry, vas-yyyyyyyyy!! » énorme) Ne t'en fais pas, tout redeviendra joyeux, et gay oh yeah!

oOoOoOo

**Elleay Sahbel** : ALORS TOUA!! huhu tu fait péter le chiffre d'affaires c'est génial!! alors disons... 24 ans? Hihi et oui, pour le dessin, c'est mwa que je l'ai fait, j'ai mis ma page deviantart (vieille de longtemps) dans mon profil! Si les chapitres s'emboîtent chelou, c'est que j'avais pas envie de faire « le chapitre sur la dernière épreuve » c'était trop attendu, du coup je reprend à partir de la fin des épreuves, en vous faisant découvrir ce qu'il s'y est passé au fur et à mesure!! oh yeah! Hmm pour les pages word, je suppose que c'est comme open office, je fait entre cinq (quand j'ai aucune inspi) à 50 pages par jour, c'est selon, après ça dépend du jour du temps, et de si je suis occupée (t'a jamais remarqué que quand t'a un truc à faire hyper important c'est LA que l'inspiration vient??) Je m'en va de ce pas lire cette fic énorme, je t'en donnerais des nouvelles!! En tout cas continue, j'adore ton enthousiasme, ça m'aide à toujours refaire des fics (j'ai cinq OS pondus hier soir que je compte mettre là...)

oOoOoOo

**Mirage** : énorme merci, tu est géniale! Ça me flatte tu sais pas comment mes chevilles vont exploser!! (c'est bon les éclairs au chocolat... mmmmh chocolaaaat... homer sort de ce corps!!) bon j'arrête de péter des câbles huhu encore un gros merci ça m'encourage à mort (ouais c'est contradictoire ET ALORS??!!), je fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit aussi lisable (voui voui) que les précédents!! ENJOY!

oOoOoOo

**Manga-fan 321** : T'inquiète pas, n'importe quelle yaoiste aimerait se retrouver aux petits soins de Draco (ravale sa bave) Merci pour ta review, vraiment vous vous imaginez pas à quel point ça m'encourage pour continuer et inventer d'autres histoires!! MERCIIII

oOoOoOo

Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

**Chapitre VII / Parenthèse**

.

Le blond fulminait devant le mur, alors que Blaise était resté impassible. Ça faisait huit fois qu'il repassait devant ce fichu tableau débile où un taré voulait apprendre la danse à des trolls!

.

- Détends-toi, Dray. Je pense que s'il ne se passe rien, c'est qu'on en à pas vraiment besoin. Pourquoi ça t'horripile autant?

- Je suis sur que Saint Potter y est arrivé! Alors pourquoi pas moi?

- Et si tu arrêtait la comédie? Tu semblait un peu moins stressé quand vous parliez de choses et d'autres sans vous bouffer le nez.

- Ah parce qu'à TOI les gentils petits rouge et or te manquent?

- Oui.

Drago était parvenu à imiter Trelawney devant le fond de tasse de Harry. Blaise reprit.

- Soit sincère avec toi-même, Drago. On était bien, et on avait mis de côté ce qui faisait de nous des ennemis. La guerre. Et la guerre est terminée. Alors passe encore trois fois devant ce foutu mur, et arrête tes cas de conscience qui ne servent à rien sauf à t'énerver.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Si tu le répète, on devra te récupérer par morceaux au fond du lac.

- Mais oui, je sais.

.

Et il réessaya. Trois fois à penser à Harry. Trois fois à penser à leurs discussions, leurs batailles de gamins sous la douche. À ce sentiment d'être libéré de toute contrainte, d'être le vrai lui.

La porte apparut. Et il faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant la tête déconfite des cinq autres avachis d'une façon assez comique dans le canapé.

Luna se précipita dans les bras de Blaise qui lui rendit son étreinte, et elle lui montra sa plante.

Et Harry avait une armée de papillons enragés dans l'estomac.

...

- Alors? Qui c'était le fameux facteur?

- Ne cherche pas Drago, répondit Neville. C'est sûrement mieux. Tiens passe moi la pioche.

- Avec ou sans caramels?

- Sans. Mon ventre va exploser.

...

- Dites on est bien dans la salle sur demande? Questionna malicieusement Blaise.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Et personne ne peut entrer en douce?

- Non, mais pourquoi, à la fin?

- Par ce que mon cher Harry, en prévision, j'avais ramené ceci...

Il plongea la main au fond de sa poche, et en sortit une minuscule caisse. Un coup de baguette, et ils purent voir tout un carton de bièrraubeurre.

- Blaise tu est diabolique! Fit Hermione en en prenant une.

- Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point, très chère. Il trinquèrent pendant que tous les autres se servaient.

...

- Buurp.

- Pas mal, Londubat. Attendez l'artiste. BURP.

- Drago t'est qu'un petit joueur, attend à moi. Chez les Weasley on est des pros, des vrais... Burp.

- Oh le vantard! Tiens, prends ta leçon... BUURP

- Et une hola pour Blaise! Une! À moi attendez! C'est pas par ce que je suis une fille que je suis nulle!

- Toujours à vouloir être la meilleure Granger? Vas-y on t'écoute.

- Et tu n'a rien vu Malefoy! Attends... BURP

- Cherches pas à attaquer le terrain masculin, 'Mione. JE suis le meilleur. Ah ça vient... Buurp.

- J'avoue que là Harry tu m'en bouche un coin.

- Je sais, Drago, je sais.

- C'était très nul. Et je m'y connais.

- Bravo pour l'ironie subtile, Malefoy.

- Je vote pour Blaise!

- Merci Neville. Je vote aussi pour moi.

- BUUUUUURRRRPPP!!

- Oh mon Dieu Luna!

- Pas fait exprès.

...

- Pourquoi on se parle plus? J'veux dire, je parle encore à Neville, pis Harry, pis Ron, pis aussi à Luna. Mais pourquoi pas vous deux?

- Tu est saoule, Granger.

- Naooon mais c'est vrai. On s'entend vaaachement bien.

- Je vote pour Blaise! Nan! Luna!

- Rendors-toi Londubat.

- Okaay. RRRRRRRnnnn

- N'empêche, elle à raison, on se parle plus.

- T'a déjà vu un Serpentard adresser poliment la parole à un Gryffondor Ron? Moi pas. Et c'est dommage.

- Ça m'écorche de dire ça mais je t'ai trouvé sympa, Blaise. Même toi, Malefoy.

- Et t'as toujours du mal à m'appeler pas mon prénom, RON?

- Je ferais l'effort, DRAGO.

- Alors demain, on s'ignorera encore? On peut même pas se dire bonjour?

- Exact, mon cher. L'école étant ainsi faite, il faudrait la venue d'un messie pour que les gens comprennent qu'on peut être autre chose que des ennemis, Harry.

- Tu tiens vachement bien l'alcool, Blaiiyyse!

- Tu devrais dormir, Hermione, fit Drago. Blaise à la meilleure descente de tous les Serpentards. Cherche pas à suivre.

- Et si... Si on se retrouvait de temps en temps ici?

- Ron, des fois t'as de bonnes idées. Mais ça se verrais au bout d'un moment. Fit le blond.

- Moi, je pense que c'est possible. Et on devrait y inviter les gens qui l'accepteraient au fur et à mesure.

- Tu ne dormais pas Luna?

- Non, je vous écoutait.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Il suffira de venir se rejoindre ici. Quand Hermione sera de nouveau fraîche, elle nous fera des badges et un contrat, décréta le survivant.

- Je SUIS fraîche! J'te les fais quand tu veux tes badges!

- Sort ta baguette et je brûle ton livre de potions.

- Okay. Passe moi une bouteille, Harryyyy mon amiiii.

- Au point ou t'en est...

...

Harry était partit depuis dix minutes.

Il lui fallait encore en attendre cinq avant d'accéder à la salle sur demande. Pour plus de rapidité, ils faisait un signe de leur badge lorsqu'ils se trouvaient devant l'emplacement de la porte. Tout le monde y était déjà, et chacun avait pensé aux provisions, Dobby apportant même son aide pour les sustenter.

Enfin, ces longues minutes étaient passées. Il était vingt-trois heures, et elle avait prit un change pour le lendemain. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ça durait. Bizarrement, elle n'avait rien oublié des épreuves. Mais impossible d'en parler. Elle pouvait seulement évoquer le passé dans la salle commune, et cela lui suffisait.

Elle prit les livres que Ron avait ENCORE oublié sur son lit, un sort de réduction pour que le tout tienne dans sa poche, et elle fila à l'anglaise. Un sort de discrétion sur ses chaussures, et elle arpentait les couloirs vides.

Elle y était presque.

Plus qu'un tournant, et elle tomberait sur... Rogue.

Pas de bol.

.

- Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

- Eh bien... Ma ronde, professeur?

- Ne devrait-elle pas se situer deux étages plus bas?

- Si, professeur.

- Et qu'attendez-vous pour y aller? La jeune femme réfléchit à tout vitesse.

- Les... Toilettes les plus proches sont juste là-bas, professeur.

- Vous n'en avez donc pas dans votre maison? Il l'avait coincée. Presque.

- En fait, j'ai un léger problème, qui vient tout juste de survenir, voyez vous...

- Un problème? Vous en aurez des problèmes, Miss, si vous arrêtez votre mascarade.

- Je vient tout juste de les avoir.

- Pardon?

- La de suite. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. J'avais pas prévu. Désolée.

.

Il fallut une seule seconde pour que le rouge monte aux joues de Rogue, qui s'écarta sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien contre la nature.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen respectable même verbal de vérifier ses dires.

La jeune fille partit en courant, rouge comme une tomate vers les toilettes de son étage. Elle s'enferma en soufflant.

Quel culot d'avoir prit cette excuse, quand même! Et vive les aléas des menstruations féminines!

Elle attendit cinq bonnes minutes, et sortit, priant pour que le professeur de potions ne soit plus dans les parages. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse vers la salle, fit briller son badge, et Drago lui ouvrit.

Au coin du mur, Severus sourit. Ainsi l'élève la plus rigide de l'école lui avait mentit pour rejoindre son filleul? Un mensonge était un mensonge, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire pour toute excuse qu'il l'avait espionnée.

Mais quelqu'un pourrait le faire à sa place.

S'il parvenait à le convaincre.

Le sombre maître retourna vers les cachots sans finir sa ronde. Il avait presque couru pour rejoindre son amant.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, à l'arrière de sa salle de classe, il se déshabilla, et se glissa sous les couvertures, tout contre le corps chaud du rouquin.

.

- Tu dors?

- Et c'est toi qui pose ce genre de question idiote?

- Georges...

- Bon. Quoi?

- J'ai besoin d'un service.

- Laisse moi écrire ça dans les annales. Severus Rogue demande un service à un de ses élèves Gryffondor.

- Arrêtes tes sarcasmes. S'il te plaît.

- Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit.

- Granger.

- Non.

- Et Malefoy.

- Noooooon?!

- Si.

- T'est sérieux?

- Tout à fait. Ils se donnent rendez vous au septième étage devant le tableau stupide.

- La salle sur demande.

- Tu la connais? Georges regarda son amant. Qu'il pouvait changer dès qu'il était en confiance! Un vrai gamin.

- Oui, je connais. Crois moi, avec le peu de liberté qu'on à dans Poudlard, les douches en commun, les chambres en commun, il a bien fallut que les amoureux trouvent une escapade. En sept ans, on a tous besoin d'un minimum de vie intime.

- Alors tu le feras pour moi? Je suis sûr qu'il y à autre chose derrière tout ça.

- J'y penserais. Bonne nuit.

- Mais...

- Bonne nuit j'ai dit.

- Grmph. 'nuit.

.

Le jeune homme passa quinze jours sans aller voir son amant, afin d'éviter de se faire harceler. Même si son propre lit lui était devenu étranger. Même s'il était sérieusement en manque.

Apparemment, ça se passait très bien entre son frère et Blaise, même s'il avait faillit se faire prendre à la sortie du lit le premier soir. Il a fallut toute sa ruse de Weasley pour s'en sortir sans qu'on le voie.

Effectivement, La jeune femme se rendait régulièrement dans la salle sur demande.

Mais pas que.

En fait tout le groupe choisit pour les épreuves.

Il avait fallut qu'il se plante dans le froid pendant des heures pour voir deux ou trois fois la semaine, les étudiants arriver au compte goutte après vingt-deux heures.

Il s'était gelé les fesses dans le couloir au lieu de se les réchauffer tout contre Severus. Et en plus c'était loin d'être simple. Harry avait la carte des maraudeurs sur lui. Il avait alors fait mine de le croiser pour aller faire un tour, et le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas soupçonné.

Relevant son heure d'arrivée, il était alors venu plus tôt pour constater l'arrivée de Luna, Blaise et Neville. À la troisième réunion, il s'était rendu compte que Harry n'utilisait plus sa carte, car il se postait, et le brun ouvrait la porte sans inquiétude.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva enfin, et qu'elle allait fermer la porte, il mit son pied entre le bois et le mur. Les six autres occupants s'étaient approchés au cri que poussa la jeune femme, et ils se regardèrent tous comme deux ronds de flan.

Honnête, Georges commença.

- Ça fait un moment que Rogue vous soupçonne. Vous devriez faire plus attention.

- Depuis...

- Depuis ton bobard sur tes ragnagnas.

- Et merde.

- Tu l'a dit. Il ne compte pas vous punir, mais ça n'est pas non plus très réglo de disparaître quasiment toutes les nuits.

- Attends, c'est toi, TOI... (Ron eut une seconde d'hésitation) Georges Weasley qui dit ça? Ton dossier chez Rusard prend trois tiroirs même sans compter Fred!

- Petit frère, y'a des moments dans la vie d'un homme...

- Pas de ça avec moi Georges! Alors quoi?

- Attends, Ron. D'après le contrat que je nous ait fait, on peut le dire aux personnes en qui on a confiance après vote unanime. Bon alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui est pour que Georges adhère?

.

Harry Ron, Hermione et Neville levèrent directement la main, et plus lentement, Blaise, et enfin Drago.

Luna ne le fit qu'en dernier, poussée du coude par le jeune blond par ce qu'elle était encore à côté de la plaque. Un badge apparut dans les mains du rouquin, ravi.

- Au fait, pourquoi c'est toi que le connard graisseux envoie?

- Premièrement Ron, merci de l'appeler Rogue, ou mieux, Severus. Ensuite, il faudra que vous signiez un contrat de mon crû avant que je vous l'explique. Alors, je peux rentrer? Hey c'est sympa, faudrait inviter Fred, pis Lee et Angelina aussi!

.

Il entrèrent tout dans le salon, pendant qu'Hermione fermait prudemment la porte, qui disparut aussitôt de l'extérieur.

Le Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à accepter qu'ils eurent pu devenir amis, et fut totalement à l'aise quand Drago lui-même complimenta l'efficacité redoutable de leurs shampoings surprise.

Hermione lui montra le contrat qui l'obligeait à ne dire ce qu'il se passait dans la salle qu'à une personne de confiance qui resterait muet comme une tombe. Puis Georges rédigeait son propre contrat, et qui obligeait celui qui le trahirait à courir tout autour de Poudlard nu en hurlant propos injurieux et autres cochonneries sur les professeurs, le monde sorcier et soi même. Bref le renvoi immédiat et une honte sur dix générations.

Tout le monde eu une certaine réticence à signer, mais la curiosité l'emportant, il s'y résignèrent. Ce après quoi il leur dit le plus naturellement du monde que Rogue était son amant. Il fallut ranimer Ron qui venait de réaliser qui serait son beau-frère, et attendre que tout le monde ramène sa mâchoire du sol jusqu'à un niveau acceptable anatomiquement parlant.

Après deux semaines de convalescence, Ron put accepter l'inacceptable (ce qui fut aussi activé par le fait que Rogue se DEVAIT d'être sympa envers sa future belle-famille), et entre-temps, Fred, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Cho, Lee et Angelina avaient rejoint le groupe.

Tous signaient le contrat de bonne grâce, et les parties de fendage de poire pouvaient commencer. Ils faisaient tous partie de la maison Lovegood (officiellement nommée), et de ce fait, personne n'appelait Drago par son nom, personne ne posait de questions sur la relation de Blaise et Fred, et personne n'avait même envie de mettre sur le tapis leurs anciennes querelles, préférant de loin apprécier l'être sorcier qui se trouvait derrière le blason de sa maison.

Hermione avait craint pour Cho, qu'elle ait pu être choquée, mais cela se passa mieux que bien. Elle sortait déjà à moitié avec Seamus.

Ils faisaient des parties géantes de cartes démoniaques tournantes. Ginny, Drago Dean et Cho se mesuraient à Harry, Neville, Ron et Blaise.

Les éliminés se faisaient de suite remplacer par les « supporters » et au bout du compte, Luna perdit la feuille de points. On était même plus sûrs de savoir qui était dans quelle équipe.

oOoOoOoOo

Il marchait dans le couloir, moins froid qu'il y à un mois. Il avait quand même mis une cape chaude sur ses épaules. Le couvre feu était de mise, mais peu importe. Il avait besoin d'air.

.

- On traîne hors du dortoir à une heure pareille, Potter?

- Drago? Tu veux me retirer des points?

- Tu sais où tu es, Potter?

- Devant la salle de Mc Gonagall.

- Et si elle arrivait? Le blond eut un sourire mystérieux.

- On se cacherait... par là? Harry avait joint le geste à la parole.

.

Drago se retrouva à nouveau dans le renfoncement du mur, mais deux bras avaient enserré sa taille, et ils s'étaient positionné plus sur le côté. Lui même avait les mains sur les épaules du brun.

La situation qui avait alimenté ses phantasmes durant de longues semaines. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la salle, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des frôlements, des baisers furtifs, qui au lieu de l'apaiser, n'avaient fait qu'attiser et aiguiser son désir.

À ce moment là, Voldemort aurait pu revenir avec tous ses mangemorts une horde de vampires et sa maman (1), cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

Il sentait le souffle de Harry sur son visage, leurs corps entrelacés, mais qui ne se touchaient presque pas. Comme s'ils en étaient à leur premier baiser.

Un moment électrique.

L'attente est le plus doux des instants, et ils le savaient.

Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, effleuraient leurs lèvres, passant à quelques centimètres à peine de la peau de l'autre, respirant l'odeur enivrante au creux du cou, caressant la peau, un millimètre les séparant du toucher. Se mordant les lèvres, un regard les désunissant du baiser.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils haletaient.

Bien plus grande que des gestes, leur imagination les excitaient, ils avaient tous les deux des images les plus indécentes de leurs phantasmes en tête, et ils regardaient l'objet de leurs désirs les plus intimes droit dans les yeux, tout en sachant à quoi pensait l'autre.

Excitant est un doux euphémisme.

Harry avait la tête penchée, prêt à happer les lèvres rougies du blond, il sentait la chaleur irradier de cette peau mordillée à souhait par son propriétaire. Ils étaient tellement proches que même Drago doutât un instant s'ils se touchaient réellement.

Comme si le film dénué d'espace mais pourtant bien existant du présent entre le passé et l'avenir était entre eux. Il ne pouvait se rompre, mais il ne pouvait s'étendre.

Drago continuait sa douce torture, allant jusqu'à passer sa main au-dessus de la braguette maltraitée du survivant. Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement ce que sa Némésis faisait. Il sentait sa chaleur même sans sentir la pression de ses doigts.

Il retint un gémissement.

Et comme pour confirmer son état il murmura, faisant toucher leurs lèvres « J'ai envie de toi ». C'était à la fois totalement inutile, et absolument nécessaire.

Cette simple phrase aurait pu faire jouir Drago sur l'instant.

Alors il le repoussa, et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry de vérifier sa carte. Ils savaient tous les deux où ils devaient aller.

Personne.

Ils s'étaient réunis hier, et avaient déjà convenus que c'était une soirée sans, aujourd'hui.

À pas plus que lents, il s'y dirigèrent. La tension était palpable, et la scène qui se déroulerait passait cent fois dans leurs esprits. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et l'état d'excitation dans lequel ils était arriva presque au stade de la douleur. Ils ne se regardaient pas. C'eût été provoquer la mort en personne.

Drago passa lui-même devant la salle. Trois fois. Deux fois en se retournant il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, avec une envie qu'il voulait tout sauf dissimuler.

Et la porte apparut.

Ils en avaient réellement besoin.

Ils l'ouvrirent à deux, une main sur l'autre, et entrèrent dans une chambre sombre, obscène, sexuelle. Un grand lit était recouvert d'un drap vert forêt jeté en travers du matelas. Le sol était recouvert de coussins noirs, rouges, ou vert sombre. On distinguait la moquette, duveteuse à souhait, blanche comme le lait. Le baldaquin était fait de torsades ou des corps nus s'enroulaient, et il était à l'air libre, de sorte que l'on puisse voir le plafond... où était accroché un immense miroir.

Au mur où était collée la tête du lit, des menottes, de véritables attaches de cachots anciennes qui attendaient leur prisonnier. En face du pied du lit, une cheminée, imposante, noire marbrée de blanc avec une protection en fer forgé qui comportait deux poignées, à hauteur de hanches.

« Il te manque quelque chose, Harry? » une main frôla ses fesses. « Oui, toi sur ce lit ». Il passa sa main près de sa joue diaphane. « Quel manque d'imagination... ».

Le Gryffondor se sentit poussé, et tomber à terre, sur les coussins. À droite de sa tête, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une sorte de corde en soie. Verte. Drago venait de la faire apparaître.

Drago.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, et vit le jeune homme, debout au dessus de lui entamer un lent déshabillage. Il fixait Harry comme un serpent fixe sa proie. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, à terre.

En dessous, une chemise blanche ornée de sa cravate, et un pantalon droit, celui de l'école. Merlin merci il ne portait pas de pull. À cette allure, Harry serait venu par la force de ces yeux gris qui le fixaient et le dévoraient.

Il vit ce torse blanc, tout juste décoré de deux tétons roses, et d'un grain de beauté presque invisible sous les côtes gauches.

Harry reprit ses esprits, et retira ses vêtements à son tour. Espiègle, il ne retira que sa cravate, et laissa les pans de sa chemise tomber de part et d'autre de son torse. Il déboutonna son pantalon, ce qui fut quelque peu libérateur, et fixant les deux perles embrumées d'envie, libéra son membre douloureux de son boxer noir.

Il avait entamé une lente masturbation, et il sut à la seconde près que son amant ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps à cette vue si crue de l'appel à la luxure.

Une chance que la pièce soit exigüe. Le pied droit du lit touchait presque la main de Harry.

Le Serpentard prit la corde en soie, et y attacha les mains du brun, qui protesta à peine. Tout en l'embrassant par à coups, il retira son propre pantalon de ses deux mains, entraînant boxer, chaussettes, et chaussures.

Totalement nu, le sexe fièrement érigé, il fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Harry, presque à califourchon sur lui. Dessinant des arabesques, ses doigts descendirent jusqu'aux vêtements honnis, et le pauvre boxer suivit le jean et tout le reste dans un coin inconnu de la pièce.

L'emprisonné ne pouvait s'arrêter de haleter, et ne disait pas un seul mot. C'eût été briser l'érotisme du moment. Il regardait, admirait, fantasmait le corps souple et vierge de ses dents, qui ondulait sur lui.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il vit cette bouche s'approcher de son sexe rougi. Les pensées étaient plus fortes que leurs propres gestes. Quand il sentit cette bouche s'en emparer, l'aspirer, la mordre et finalement la lécher délicatement, il était en transe. Il n'aurais pas pu se souvenir de son propre nom. Il n'avait dans ses pensées que la douceur et les promesses de la bouche de cet ange au regard de démon.

Il sentait l'autre sexe qui se frottait à présent contre le sien. Il avait supplié, ou peut être n'était qu'un chuchotement sourd dans sa tête. Il avait sentit des doigts soulever ses cuisses, pénétrer son intimité, et l'exciter encore plus alors qu'il aurait juré sa propre vie que ce n'était pas possible.

Drago ne voyait plus. Il faisait que sentir la chair sous ses doigts, l'odeur du sexe dans ses narines attisait sa propre excitation. Il ne voyait plus Harry. Il savait juste qu'il avait envie de lui, de la façon la plus brute possible.

Il ne voyait plus son propre corps. Il ne faisait que sentir une douleur enivrante au niveau des cuisses de son amant. Il rencontra de ses doigts tâtonnants une chair qu'il savait sensible. Sans comprendre, il avait laissé de la salive, il l'avait fait tel un animal primitif, il avait laissé le filet s'agrandir entre sa bouche et ses doigts qui descendaient, n'ayant même plus assez de force pour savoir qu'il fallait qu'il déglutisse.

La pulpe sentit à nouveau l'entrée, caressa, doucement, puis brutalement, entra, et imita un sexe. Il entendait Harry gémir, et il enfonçait encore plus profond son exploration.

Et la il vit enfin.

Ces deux émeraudes brillantes de désir. Il les fixa, et ne les lâcha plus. Elles lui parlaient. Lui disaient de venir. C'en devint une question vitale. Pour leurs cœurs.

Alors il se coucha entre les cuisses largement écartées, et il sentit son sexe pousser l'étroite entrée de Harry.

C'était bien Harry qui l'enserrait de ses jambes, qui s'essoufflait à son oreille, qui lui en demandait plus. Il ne rêvait pas. Allongé sur cette peau humide de sueur, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps trop souvent imaginé.

Un couteau apparut sous son envie plus que pressante. D'un seul coup, il libéra ces mains qu'il voulait sur lui.

Sur ces fesses, elles les malaxaient avec tant de hargne.

Il était complètement en lui.

Et il l'entendait gémir.

Les prémices de sa jouissance le reliaient à lui par leurs ventres. Et il voulait être plus en lui encore. Alors il glissa sa langue dans cette bouche entrouverte, qui quémandait presque en hurlant son corps tout entier, et il ne savait même pas si ces sons sortaient de sa propre bouche aussi.

Le silence ne fut coupé que par leurs souffles erratiques, et le son euphorisant du claquement de ses hanches contre se fesses, qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide, fort, bestial.

Et il se sentit partir.

Ses bras enserraient sa taille, les siens étaient autour de son cou, arrachaient presque ses cheveux. Il l'entendit crier son nom, et sentit la douce semence entre leurs deux corps.

Alors son esprit devint moins brumeux. Il se retira, et un filet de sperme le reliait encore à Lui.

Il se mit sur le côté, sur son torse alors que ses bras entouraient toujours son cou. Harry releva une jambe. Et il tourna la tête.

Sa respiration était encore saccadée, et rien n'était comparable à ces yeux gris, entrecoupés de ces cheveux blonds presque blancs, de ces lèvres rougies presque saignantes, de ce souffle court, qui lui disait presque « encore ».

Il déglutit, se retourna au dessus du corps blanc, et son esprit se remit dans la brume la plus exaltante qui soit. Et il goûta aux plaisirs de prendre à son tour, de le faire supplier d'aller plus loin, plus fort, de le voir sombrer dans une folie bienfaitrice.

Il fit définitivement saigner ces lèvres, mordit la peau de ce cou si blanc, et caressa cette verge comme il se serait caressé lui-même alors qu'il entrait profondément en Lui.

Et il virent à nouveau.

Il se coucha directement sur lui, épuisé.

Il attendit un moment avant de se retirer, et aida son amant à s'assoir. Un dernier baiser, il lapa cette goutte rubis qui s'échappait, et il l'entraina vers le lit.

Il le voulait à lui, dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les jambes mêlées, face à face en position fœtale, leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs bras se reposaient sur le flanc de l'autre. Au bout d'une minute, ou bien d'une heure, il déposa un baiser sur son front, sur cette cicatrice qui ne lui faisait plus mal, et il put articuler.

Trois mots.

Qu'il avait eut tant de mal à accepter. « Je t'aime ». un baiser de son Gryffondor, et contre son visage, les yeux clos, il lui répondit. « Je t'aime aussi ».

Un mot de plus.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son petit cœur se calme, et qu'il se laisse aller, à mettre l'autre sur le dos, et à se pelotonner contre son torse, et qu'il sente ces bras chauds sur lui.

Il se réveilla dans une toute autre salle. Ils étaient sur une sorte d'énorme coton blanc duveteux, couverts par une couette énorme tout aussi blanche.

Rien autour que les murs nus, et la porte.

C'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient. Drago se leva comme il pu, et nu comme un ver, s'accroupit près de ses vêtements pour en sortir une petite montre.

Sept heures onze minutes.

Il leur restait une bonne heure et demi pour partir, retourner au dortoir pour se laver, et descendre déjeuner pour neuf heures. C'était dimanche.

Il retourna sur le lit, et réveilla le corps encore chaud de sommeil, qui se tourna vers lui sans ouvrir les yeux, et le serra dans ses bras en ronronnant doucement.

Attendrit, il passa sa main dans les cheveux en pagaille, songeant que les siens devaient faire la fête sur son crâne. Finalement, un petit nez se frotta contre son torse, et se leva.

Deux yeux embrumé de sommeil le fixèrent avec reproche, et il cru entendre une sorte de grognement qu'il prit pour une demande d'heure. Il caressa le dos offert, et répondit. Ils avaient le temps, pour se câliner, se caresser.

Il se recoucha, et prit la tête de Harry sur ses pectoraux, avant d'entourer doucement sa tête et ses épaules entre ses bras.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Trente minutes étaient passées. Harry avait émergé de son profond somme. Il déposait de doux baisers à la naissance de ses abdominaux.

.

- Debout. Il faut encore faire croire qu'on à dormi dans nos chambres.

- Non.

Quel gamin capricieux... Vraiment trop mignon, pensa le blond.

- Debout sinon je te souffle dans le nez.

- M'en fous. Au pire ça va me chatouiller. Il serra plus fort son étreinte.

- Je tiens à te signaler que ça fait dix heures que je n'ai rien mangé. Comme tout être humain j'ai une haleine de chacal le matin.

- T'es pas fun. Harry se leva.

.

Il se mit au bord du coton, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et ils reprirent un semblant d'ordre. Un bâillement sonore, de étirements et une seconde sommation de se lever plus tard, et il enfilait un caleçon.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit le sien.

Dernier vêtement. Dernier câlin, dernières caresses. Et ils devaient redevenir de simples amis.

Chacun se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers son dortoir et s'y engouffra avec le plus de discrétion possible. Les vêtements battirent leur record de courte durée. Cinq minutes avant d'être retirés à nouveau.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un pyjama. Et tant pis pour l'innocence d'Hermione si c'est elle qui le réveillait.

Il se rendormi jusqu'à ce que Ron pousse un hurlement tout sauf viril en voyant qu'il était nu. Il voulait lui faire le fameux coup du « J'te tire la couette ».

Il prit rageusement un T shirt avec lequel il couvrit sa virilité, et poursuivit Ron avec son caleçon sale en hurlant comme tarzan en pleine mue.

Un dimanche matin normal, quoi.

.

* * *

.

YEAH!! Dites les gens, m'en voulez pas, ils se sont remis ensemble!! MAIIIIIS c'est pas fini huhuhu allé disons que si vous êtes gentils et que vous faites passer la barre des cinquante reviews je poste, même si c'est demain!

(Elleay, inutile d'en poster quarante ça serait pas du jeu même si ça me ferais beaucoup plaisir huhu)

Attendez je suis pas sadique j'en suis à 42!!

(jaurais pu fixer 55, et comme vous êtes super sympa, vous posterez assez pour que j'atteigne ce chiffre? Bon ok pataper!) TCHUUUUUUUUU

...

Au fait vous avez remarqué? Je met plus les points que pour les dialogues sinon, j'aére mes chapitres... vous préférez comment??

A dans plus de 50!!

(1) : ... une troupe de vampires et sa maman : Quoi de plus méchant qu'un super méchant? La MÔMAN du super méchant!! mouahahahaha!!!


	8. Le vrai visage

Chose promie, chose dûe! Vous avez fait péter les 50 reviews (en une demi journée!!), alors voici le chapitre!!

Bien sûr, avant toute chose, mes RAR!!

**Zaika** : Merci d'avoir contribuer, et voici la suite!!

oOoOoOo

**Li-San** : huhu voui enfin, mais c'est pas fini (je suis sadiiiique j'adoooore) merci pour ta review!!

oOoOoOo

**Minia** : Merci d'avoir participéééé (trop contente) pour les 300 reviews, je crois que les gens se douteront de quelque chose s'ils voient ton pseudo autant de fois à la suite!

oOoOoOo

**Rainbow **: Ne t'en fais pas, vu le chapitre 7 on peux pas dire qu'ils aient souffert huhuhu! Merci pour ta review ça me flatte vraiment je crois que mon ego à explosé!

oOoOoOo

**Camilou **: RESPIIIIRRE!! huhu MERCIIIII!! trop génial *saute partout* et surtout, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec halloween mouahahaha trop fort! Et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!

oOoOoOo

**Tania-Sama** : YATAAA ta vu? Mais attend tu va voir je vais encore trouver un truc pour les faire ch***

Draco : t'en as pas marre?

Noweria : Nion!

Harry : Gamine...

Noweria : N'a foutre! C'est MA fic! Allé au boulot!

oOoOoOo

**Mirage**: mouahahah ton frère? Oh ma pauvre!! (remarque moi j'en ai trois alors...) bon allé y'a personne qui regarde jetons nous des fleurs yeah!! Han trop bon les chips!! (ouais je mange beaucoup j'adore la nourriture!! ) encore MERCIIII

oOoOoOo

**CleoMcPhee** : sérieuse sérieuse c'est vite dit vu comme elle était ronde huhu!Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se terminer!! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement CHIBIIII ^___^

oOoOoOo

**Mireille** : Ben ouais pourquoi pas? Par contre le couple Severus/Rusard j'ai du mal! Merci pour ta review c'est génial vraiment!!

oOoOoOo

**Ptilu** : mouahahaha (euh ouais j'utilise beaucoup mon ire démoniaque!!) fais gaffe à ton clavier *smile* Merci merci et encore merci pour tes reviews elles sont géniales!!

oOoOoOo

**Siou** : waaaaaah *ses chevilles ont explosé* nan arrêtez les compliments la sérieusement je me sens comme si j'écrivais vraiment bien!! huhu en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir!!

oOoOoOo

Sur ce, merci à tous mes lecteurs et ENJOY! (ouah une page entière de RAR!!)

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII / Le vrai visage**

.

Deux mois, et des insertions en douce de plusieurs élèves plus tard, et la maison Lovegood était la plus remplie du château.

La plupart des Pouffsoufle étaient déjà venus, ainsi que les Gryffondor. certains ne faisaient qu'un arrêt de temps à autre.

Vers fin mars, Pansy, Nott et Goyle furent invités, et durent signer trois contrats au lieu d'un. Mais cela se passa notablement bien.

Il fallut un moment, mais la jeune Serpentard se trouva des points communs avec Hermione, entre autres une passion immodérée pour le détail. Après moult claques et remontrances, Goyle consentit à accepter, et se fit battre deux fois aux cartes par Luna.

C'était irréel. Il aura fallut sept ans et l'autorité de Drago pour que les quatre maisons s'entendent. Et puis, il y eut la rupture des contrats. Le secret de Polichinelle étant trop flagrant, on décida que la maison Lovegood devait s'étendre à tout Poudlard.

Les derniers devraient suivre bon gré mal gré. C'était idyllique.

Ou presque.

Le noyau du groupe était dehors, en robes simples, la température se montrant clémente même à cette heure de la soirée.

Neville et Luna étaient partis voir Hagrid, et il ne restait que les deux Serpentards, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tous trois sur des bancs en pierre brute, en cercle autour d'une grande table de la même matière.

Les mains se réchauffaient autour d'un thé, ou d'un chocolat brûlant.

Ils n'avaient pas forcément énormément à se dire, mais rester ensemble leur faisait comme étendre leur période où ils étaient une sorte de famille.

C'est pathétique de s'accrocher ainsi au passé, pensa la jeune femme.

Drago était à côté de Harry, et même si à présent tout le monde se doutait plus ou moins de quelque chose, personne n'osait parler.

Étrangement, plus ils étaient proches, plus ils se disputaient aux matchs de quidditch. Jamais on avait vu une telle hargne dans une finale, ni une telle tension dans les rangs pour savoir qui allait gagner. Cette fois ci, ce fut Serpentard, et seulement de dix points.

En ce qui concernait la coupe des quatre maisons, à présent, tout le monde s'en fichait. La compétition était terminée entre eux.

Ils l'avaient tous su à la dernière épreuve.

.

Flashback

.

Drago arrivait à la seconde estrade. Quatre Hermione Granger.

Le cauchemar probable de Rogue.

Elles se tenaient toutes assises chacune sur une chaise en bois, l'air confiant. C'était bien plus dur qu'avec Neville.

Pour une fois, pour la première fois en sept ans, Drago sourit réellement devant les quatre jeunes femmes. Il ne vit pas l'éclair qui avait passé dans les yeux de l'une d'entre elles.

Mais il savait que Granger était bien plus intelligente que lui même le pensait.

.

- Sang-de-bourbe.

.

Deux longues secondes passèrent pendant que trois d'entre elles baissaient la tête dépitées, ou résignées à ne pas répondre à l'insulte.

L'une d'elle la releva.

.

- Merci, Malefoy.

.

Elle était la seule à savoir que Drago la complimentait. Que malgré ses origines, il acceptait qu'elle soit une sorcière compétente, mieux, son amie.

Il la désigna, et les trois autres disparurent.

.

Fin du flashback

.

- ça serait bien, si on pouvait organiser un bal de fin d'année, vous savez, pour fêter ça...

- Et c'est toi qui propose ça Hermione?

- Ben quoi Ron? C'est notre... dernière année, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais après la remise de la coupe des maisons, comme ça, le gagnant donnera la couleur à porter.

- Toujours aussi près de tes protocoles, Dray. Mais qui dit bal, dit cavalières. Je me vois mal demander à Fred de m'y accompagner.

- Et alors? Demanda Hermione. Personne n'aura son mot à dire là dessus. Je pense que tout le monde est au courant, et puis, c'est mieux qu'être toute seule.

- Je pense que je vais demander à Padma, fit Ron. Harry se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Qu'il était niais!

- Ron, il y à une fille juste à côté de toi qui vient de dire qu'elle était seule, et tu va demander à Parvati?

- Ben invites la toi, si tu y tiens, Drago!

- Ron t'est vraiment qu'un imbécile!

.

La jeune femme avait quitté la table les yeux brillants de larme.

Tous l'avaient remarqué.

Même les personnes hors de leur « cercle ».

Et Ron, grand dadais de son état, ne remarquait même pas les perches qu'on lui tendait, assez grandes pour en faire des lances. Une minute de silence et de réflexions intense plus tard, encaissant les trois regards noirs sur lui, il eut un « tilt ».

.

- Noooon. Vous voulez dire que... Hermione elle... Noooon. Mais j'ai un QI de bulot!

- C'est bien ce qui nous as fait peur pour elle, soupira Blaise.

- Elle à vraiment pêché le pire, renchérit Drago.

- Entre nous t'attends quoi pour aller la voir? Demanda Harry.

.

Pas de réponse, mais un Ron détalant comme un lapin à la poursuite d'Hermione, tout juste arrivée dans le grand hall.

Une gifle, des pleurs, un bras retenu, un baiser.

Trois ans pour en arriver à ça.

Les trois garçons trinquaient à leur réconciliation, quand les deux calamités virent les voir, à savoir Georges et Fred Weasley. On pu les différencier lorsque l'un d'eux se mit à côté de Blaise. Sans préambule, ils commencèrent.

.

- Alors Harry, tu va inviter Drago pour la bal?

- Qui vous à parlé d'un bal demanda le brun sans répondre.

- Harry, Harry, mon cher Harry. Ya des fois je me demande si tu sais vraiment à qui tu as affaire quand tu parle de nous. Alors? T'a invité Drago?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Bien, il paraît que Millicent voulait le faire si jamais l'occasion se présentait alors... Bon c'est pas tout ça, mon cher Fred, mais ces toilettes ne vont pas exploser toute seules...

- Je suis d'accord, Georges... n'oublions pas le bureau de notre ami Rusard au passage...

.

Silence lourd. Les trois n'osaient pas se regarder pendant que les deux têtes à claque partaient vers de nouvelles aventures (ou punitions).

.

- Tu crois qu'on ressemble à Hermione et Ron?

- Oui.

- Je ne t'avais pas posé la question, Blaise.

- Je répond pour Harry. Tout le monde se doute de quelque chose, vous savez. Vous ne feriez que confirmer la rumeur.

- Il faut que j'y ailles.

.

Le blond partit, laissant le sorcier noir et le survivant ensemble.

Drago était vraiment bizarre quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Effectivement, voir deux garçon danser ensemble c'était peu commun. Mais s'il s'agissait de lui et du Serpentard, ça relevait de la provocation.

Il restait trois mois.

Pour convaincre son amant de dire enfin la vérité au monde. Poudlard était devenu bien plus vivable depuis que les maisons ne se tapaient plus dessus.

Dumbledore avait même félicité le groupe, et leur avait accordé une faveur qu'ils n'avaient pas encore prise. La prendre pour le bal serait-ce la gâcher? Ce soir, il y aurait réunion des élèves dans la salle sur demande. Ils voteraient à main levée.

Il voulait mettre Drago au pied du mur, c'était presque insensé qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il veuille sauver les apparences et passer pour ce qu'il n'était plus.

Blaise le ramena à la réalité.

.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi il réagit comme ça.

- Trop prétentieux?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Il y a des choses sur lui que tu ignore. Et il pense sûrement que si tu les savait, ça briserait tout pour vous.

- Ça l'a déjà fait? Je veut dire, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui. Avec sa sœur.

- Drago à une sœur?

- Tais toi je t'en ai déjà trop dit! C'est à lui de te raconter ce genre de trucs. Moi je m'en lave les mains. Mais crois moi, si je suis resté auprès de lui après ça, aucun doute que toi tu le feras.

- J'imagine. Allé, viens, c'est bientôt le dîner.

.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, et tout le monde était présent. À leur arrivée, la plupart des têtes se tournèrent vers eux, et les deux garçons partirent s'assoir à leurs places respectives le plus rapidement possible.

Dumbledore affichait une mine sombre, contrariée. Personne ne soufflait mot, et le couvert n'était pas apparut.

Alors Harry eut peur.

Il leva la tête vers le noble directeur, comme tous ceux présents dans la salle.

Et il entendit ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

.

- Mes chers élèves, nous avons découvert par le plus malheureux des hasards, que le corps professoral avait manqué à ses responsabilités les plus basiques, et à son bon sens le plus strict. Il à été décidé après réunion qu'une décision exemplaire devait être prise. Et sans vous dire de quoi il en retourne, nous avons décidé de renvoyer le professeur Severus Rogue, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges. Il s'agit là d'un cas exceptionnel, que j'aurais du mal à revoir sans peine au sein de mon établissement. Je souhaite qu'aucun d'entre vous ne tombe dans ce piège, et malgré l'estime que je portait au professeur Rogue, je suis dans l'obligation de constater son manque de jugement. Vous pouvez commencer à manger.

.

Harry déglutit, et vit Blaise, le regard humide, viser les deux places des jumeaux, vides. La dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, ils était pleins de joie, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait leur arriver.

Personne à part les sept, ne comprenait le rapport entre les jumeaux et Rogue, et beaucoup voulaient féliciter personnellement le directeur pour cette décision.

Sa place était évidement vide aussi, et il se demandait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Il était certain que le renvoi des deux élèves était dû à leur solidarité.

Aucun n'avait voulu avouer lequel était Georges. Et leur lien était si fort, que même la légilimencie n'aurait pu faire de distinction. Ou alors Dumbledore avait respecté leur solidarité fraternelle.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence de mort, et le groupe se chargea de faire taire les ignorants en ce qui concernait Rogue. D'une seule pensée, tous se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande. De sept ils étaient passés à presque une cinquantaine, ce qui avait inclus d'agrandir de beaucoup la salle initiale.

Les professeurs les avaient vu y aller, sans se cacher, mais ils les laissaient faire. Ils avaient besoin sûrement, de parler entre eux.

Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.

.

- Qui à découvert le pot aux roses? Évidement, elle savait avant même que son frère lui en parle. Intuition féminine.

- Je crois que c'est Lupin qui est passé en trombe chez Rogue pour une potion. Il est tombé sur eux. Répondit Colin.

- Alors tout le monde ici est au courant? Demanda Hermione. De nombreux hochements de tête lui répondirent.

- Lupin n'irait jamais dénoncer ça! S'insurgea Harry.

- Le professeur Lupin, non, mais je crois qu'il s'est confié à Mc Gonagall. Et de là c'est partit. Reprit Patil.

- Si ça se trouve, continua sa jumelle, ça peut aussi venir des élèves qui en auraient parlé entre eux, et ça serait arrivé à des oreilles mal intentionnées.

- Je crois qu'on connait notre faveur, reprit Harry. Hermione acquiesça.

- Vote à main levée. Qui est pour utiliser la faveur du professeur Dumbledore pour annuler sa décision envers le professeur Rogue et les jumeaux?

.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, puis, les autres suivirent, certaines à contre-cœur en pensant aux punitions de Rogue. Pas de bal, mais au moins, l'année finirait mieux que mal.

Hermione fit une nouvelle fois un parchemin, cette fois ci de pétition, et chacun signa.

Il fallut attendre deux jours de plus pour que la feuille fasse le tour de Poudlard le plus discrètement possible. On faillit perdre plusieurs fois le précieux document, et il fallut menacer certains de signer sous la menace d'une baguette (ce qui n'était pas très sport, mais la fin justifiait les moyens).

Et enfin, la jeune sorcière se trouvait, avec le groupe qui l'avait épaulé jusque là, devant la porte du bureau directorial. Inutile de frapper, Dumbledore leur somma d'entrer.

Il avait les yeux bien plus joyeux, et seul Drago accepta le fameux bonbon au citron (qu'il adorait). Ils restèrent tendus devant le grand bureau.

Dumbledore, amusé, et sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé dans son dos, attendait de voir comment ils allaient présenter la chose.

Hermione remonta son courage de ses chaussettes à sa voix, et parla d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus assurée.

.

- Professeur Dumbledore, au nom de la quasi totalité des élèves de Poudlard, nous vous demandons l'accès à la faveur que vous aviez mise à notre disposition.

- Et quelle est-elle, Miss Granger? Le vieux Gryffondor s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Nous voulons.... Hum. Nous voulons l'annulation de votre décision d'hier au soir, concernant les jumeaux Weasley et le professeur Rogue. Elle se força à ne pas baisser les yeux, et tendit le document.

- Et savez-vous seulement de quoi il retourne? Il prit le parchemin.

- Oui, professeur, mais je suis tenue sous contrat, et je ne peut pas en parler.

- Et cela ne vous dérange en rien? Il avait une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

- Ce serait mentir que dire que cela ne m'a pas étonnée, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit si grave. Après les attaques de Voldemort (des dents grincèrent) nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'il n'est pas logique de condamner un acte d'amour unissant deux êtres majeurs et consentants.

.

Elle semblait réciter sa leçon de poésie. Dumbledore soupira, et reprit un bonbon. (étonnant qu'il n'ait toujours pas de caries, pensa la jeune fille)

.

- Alors je vais accéder à votre requête jeunes gens. Cette décision avait été prise pour conserver les élèves dans un cadre où ils ne seraient pas choqués. Mais si lesdits élèves demandent eux même le rétablissement de l'ordre en toute connaissance de cause, je ne vois pas pourquoi je conserverais la punition...

.

Il leva sa baguette, et d'un geste tout à fait naturel, lança un patronus sans un mot vers la fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit d'elle même.

Un phœnix, d'un bel argent, qui partit à une grande vitesse dans les airs sous les yeux grands ouverts des élèves.

.

- Alors professeur, ça ne vous... Choque pas que deux hommes... Commença Harry.

.

Le vieux directeur se mit à rire, et leur pria de quitter ce bureau. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son armoire à pensines. Il ne posa que ses longs doigts plissés sur la porte, et son sourire prit une expression de tristesse.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été obligé de le tuer. (1)

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, et se remit dans ses comptes.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leur chance. Leur requête avait été acceptée si facilement.

Comme si le directeur attendait qu'ils soient tous sûrs de ce qu'ils désiraient.

Chacun allait porter la nouvelle dans sa propre maison (à conditions que Luna n'oublie pas), et comme tous se précipitaient vers les dortoirs, Harry sentit une main, la main de Drago, presser son bras. Blaise se retourna, lui sourit et partit d'un regard entendu.

Ça avait été difficile de convaincre son ami. Maintenant, tout était entre les mains de Harry.

Son seul souci était maintenant de se calmer en attendant le retour de Fred.

L'élu se laissa entrainer par le jeune blond au travers des couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Drago avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était son dernier rempart pour qu'il puisse se permettre lui même d'être assez bien pour Harry.

Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, et vite. Et finalement, ils stoppèrent devant la salle de classe de Lupin. Drago lança un sort de verrouillage et de mutisme sur la classe. Il ferma les rideaux, et se dirigea vers le bureau principal sur lequel il s'assit.

Sans un regard pour Harry, il parla.

D'une voix basse, monotone, d'un trait pour ne pas se dérober.

Le brun se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches, attentif.

.

- Répond sincèrement. Cette nuit là. Quand tu est arrivé dans cette salle. Tu as vu quelque chose?

Harry hésitait entre être honnête et vexer peut-être Drago, et dire non, et risquer qu'il prenne la peine d'expliquer encore, et d'avoir mal.

- Oui. Mais, je n'ait pas vraiment compris. C'était ta plus grande peur?

- En quelque sorte. C'était moi.

- Toi?

- À six ans.

- Mais...

- Laisse moi finir, Harry s'il te plaît!

- Excuses-moi.

- Quand j'ai eu cet âge, mon père m'appris à me servir des sorts interdits. Pour qu'on ne repère pas sa trace magique sur les victimes, et faire penser à des accidents, j'ai usé de ces sorts sur des partisans contre Voldemort.

.

Drago laissa Harry digérer cette première nouvelle. Assassin de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes avant même d'avoir atteint la majorité, pour éviter la prison à son père.

Il reprit, plus bas, et Harry dut se rapprocher pour entendre.

.

- Seulement, j'aurais pu oublier, les cris et les visages torturés sous les doloris, si elle n'avait pas été là. Je ne connaissait pas ces gens. Je prenait juste une potion de puissance, je faisait mon travail, et d'un sort j'oubliais le principal pour un moment. Peu de gens le savent, mais je n'ai pas toujours été enfant unique. Un an après ma naissance, ma mère avait accouché d'une fille. Agalis.(2) Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Elle ne devait pas être au courant de tout cela. En cas d'interrogatoire, une âme pure devait répondre de mon nom, et m'innocenter à mon tour. Sauf qu'elle m'a vu torturer un résistant dans la cave en présence de père et du Lord noir. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit... qu'il m'a ordonné de la tuer. Sous son ordre, père m'a dit d'exécuter, sans quoi c'est nous qu'il tuait. Et je l'ai fait. Quand j'ai levé ma baguette vers elle, elle souriait.

Drago leva ses yeux, et les planta dans ceux de Harry, fou de rage.

- Elle m'a SOURIT! Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que j'allais faire!

- Elle savait que tu n'y pouvait rien. Harry se rendit compte qu'il parlait comme Drago face à son passé.

- J'aurais dû me tuer après. Mais j'étais trop lâche. Je tenais à ma vie. Pathétique.

- Ça aurait été nier sa mémoire que te tuer sans lui faire vengeance.

- Alors tu sais...

- Que c'est toi qui à envoyé tes propres parents à Azkaban pour leur baiser? Oui. C'est Fol'œil qui me l'a dit. C'est pour cela qu'il ta laissé en paix par la suite. Une longue minute suivit.

- Et je ne t'écœure pas? Drago avait à nouveau baissé les yeux.

- Non. Tu as changé. Et ces actes t'étaient ordonnés. Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais du faire exactement la même chose.

.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau, et se cala entre les jambes de Drago. Il colla son front contre son torse, laissant ses bras ballants.

Ça n'était pas de la pitié ou même de la compassion. C'était une demande muette de le laisser être à ses côtés malgré tout.

Il sentit une main, puis un bras entourer le haut de sa tête, tandis que l'autre cerclait ses épaules. Enfin, la tête du blond se posa de côté sur la sienne.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de ses démons, et Harry l'aimait tel qu'il était vraiment.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, alors que la lune brillait au dehors, il leva ses yeux émeraude, et reçut le plus doux des baisers.

Comme il en aurait voulu un ce jour là.

.

Flashback

.

Quatre Harry. Les pensées de Drago avaient faillit dériver sur des idées plus que perverses, mais il secoua la tête. Il les regarda tous.

Debout, les mains dans les poches, un air de profonde lassitude ancré sur le visage. Il était beau, mais Drago s'arracherait un bras plutôt que lui faire le moindre compliment.

L'horloge tournait.

Il avait une certaine avance sur Balthazar.

Il fixa le sol, et priant pour qu'on ne le voie pas rougir, ou qu'on l'entende, il fit ce qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu faire depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, Harry.

.

Trois d'entre eux avaient un air gêné, mais l'un d'entre eux, avec le plus grand des sourires, lui lança comme on lance un bonjour :

.

- Encore.

.

Bien sûr que les clones avaient une vague idée de leur amitié, mais aucun ne savait si Harry avait apprécié les morsures sur son cou. Il aurait fallut le tuer pour qu'il avoue à un jury ce que le blond lui avait fait avec tant de plaisir coquin.

S'il n'y aurait eu personne, il lui aurait sauté dessus.

C'est alors que Drago se rendit compte qu'il connaissait plus qu'il ne le pensait le groupe avec lequel il avait vécu durant deux mois.

C'était effrayant.

Il avait libéré le véritable Ron en tentant de juger lequel beuglait le plus fort lorsqu'il avait insulté ses parents.

Le plus facile fut sûrement Blaise avec qui cela ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes.

Il avait suffit qu'il dise « patate » pour que l'autre réponde « foie de lard ». Impossible à comprendre si on avait pas vécu au moins six ans auprès du jeune blond.

Restait Luna.

Et là, Drago douta qu'il pu dénicher la vraie vu les huit yeux dans le vide qu'il rencontra.

.

Fin du flashback

.

* * *

(1)_ Si seulement il n'avait pas été obligé de le tuer_ : Authentique!! JKR dit elle même que Dumbledore est homosexuel, amoureux du sorcier Grindelwald, mais que déçu, il l'aurait tué.

(2) _Agalis_ : J'ai tenté de reprendre la "tradition" Malefoy d'avoir un prénom qui reflètent leur personnalité (même si ca me fait penser à la psychologie oui-oui ou le pompier s'apelle monsieur pin-pon...youpi) bref agalis est un mélange d'Aigle et Ange, pour la perspicacité et la mort...

Et vouala!! nan on ne me torture pas!! Je continue mon système sadique!! mouahahaha (se prend une baffe) QUI à fait ÇA?? hum...

Bref... bon on en est à **53** reviews à cette heure

(9h hé vous avez vu je perd pas mon temps!!)

donc, dès que le **65** est pété, je poste!!

ça fait quoi (compte sur ses doigts) 12 reviews! Allé

**YES WE CAN!!**

Vous m'avez donné 11 reviews en une soirée, alors 12... franchement... JE VOUS ADOOORE!!


	9. Acceptations

WAAAAAHHH Punaiz vous n'avez pas chômé! Excellent! C'est la première fois que je poste trois chapitres en deux jours (sauf pour la confusion de l'ordre, mais je pensait qu'il fallait tout mettre d'un coup) bref, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, mes RAR!!

oOoOoOo

**Minia** : Je pense que tu ne sera pas déçue (en plus voyant le chapitre court, j'ai rajouté un chti lemon huhu) si je parvient à tenir la cadence malgré les tortionnaires (regard lourds de sous entendus vers Elleay Sahbel) c'est que l'histoire est déjà écrite! Merciiii

oOoOoOo

**Siou** : Et tu te recouchera avec huhuhu merci pour ta review!! trop bieng!

oOoOoOo

**Zaika** : Merci à toi, voici la souite!

oOoOoOo

**Ptilu** : Tu le saura de suite! Merci de harceler j'adooooore!! ENJOY!

oOoOoOo

**Mirage** : T'as vu? Tu CAN! YEAH! J'éspère que tu baveras encore devant cet ultime chapitre ;)

oOoOoOo

**Cardalba** : /me vient d'exploser pour cause jetage floral trop intensif. Bon courage pour les partiels, je suis aussi en plein dedans!! Bisous et merciii!!!!

oOoOoOo

**Tania-Sama **: toujours présente j'adooore!! T'inquiete la ça va chauffer pour le Sevyy!! Il ne reste ensuite plus que l'épilogue!!

oOoOoOo

**Mireille** : TOUT!! même si Drago avait des gaz!! *se prend une baffe dudit gazeur* Et non je ne spoilerais pas!! mouahahahaha!! Merci pour ta review!

oOoOoOo

**Atomes** : Chic! (ouais je voulait faire une RAR du genre « tout dans un mot et tout » et ben voilà, très chic à toi d'avoir posé ta review, et Merci (donc ça fait deux mots...)

oOoOoOo

**CleoMcPhee** : Quand j'ai écrit je me suis baffée mentalement pour avoir OSE faire du mal à mon sevychounet d'amour d'où le renvoi si court huhu voici la suite, ENJOY, et Merci pour tes encouragements, je te renvoie l'ascenseur pour tes contretemps!! BIXX

oOoOoOo

Et maintenant la floodeuse en force neumbeur ouane : **Elleay Sahbel** (ah ben avec un nombre de harcèle...reviews pareil ça méritait une présentation digne de ce nom!!) NAAAN 13 ans? Et tu lit des LEMONS??? PAS BIEEEEN (je dois le mettre sinan c'est pas légal hein, le M c'est pour les majeurs normalement) je dit ça j'étais pareille à ton âge bref. Etre nous, patate et foie de lard euh...comment dire... j'ai trouvé ça devant mon assiette au dîner... Ah au fait j'ai pas trouvé les histoires de vif d'or qui reprenaient les fautes il faudrait que tu m'envoie le lien par mp... (haha trop fort ELLE est revenue) ... Tu sais que t'a mis trois messages d'affilée? LOL Pour Deviantart en fait, il faut cliquer dans Scraps, la tu aura presque tous mes dessins. Yen a aussi dans gallery. Si yen a qui sont pas visibles c'est à cause de leur contenu (souvent yaoi) explicite pour protéger les nyeux des nenfants... Pour les OS en fait j'ai eu une inspi et paf (oui paf) dont le nom de série sera « Les amis y'a que ça de vrai » je ne t'en dis pas plus, je posterais le premier environ une semaine après la fin de cette fic... Et si tu as peur qu'une histoire soit déjà prise, rassure toi c'est la cas. Nan je suis pas méchante, mais il y a environ 10000 fics rien que sur Harry Potter. Don si on a eu une idée, il est plus que probable que dans ce monde d'autres l'ai eue aussi. Si on t'envoie réclamation, tu peux dire que ben nan tu savais pas que telle fic existait (si bien sûr tu ne fait réellement pas de plagiat) Et pour finir : OUI OUI JARRIVE!!

oOoOoOo

Sur ce, enjoy, chers lecteurs!!

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX / acceptations**

.

.

Le bureau semblait exigu, mais chaleureux.

Rogue se tenait, froid, droit comme un i devant celui qui l'avait renvoyé de façon provisoire. À ses côtés, Fred, et Georges qu'il avait vertement tancé pour leur stupidité à ne pas vouloir avouer.

Au fond, il était fier de son amant. Les deux copies regardaient autour d'eux. D'habitude ils en restait à celui de Rusard.

C'était une bonne semaine, pensa le vieil homme.

Il leur présenta des sièges, et sentit avec bonheur que Rogue était bien plus anxieux que son masque rigide laissait paraître.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent chacun trois ou quatre bonbons qu'ils se fourrèrent immédiatement et en même temps dans la bouche, sans culpabilité aucune pendant que Rogue refusait poliment.

.

- Bien, puisque vous voilà ici, je doit vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Vous êtes réhabilités à Poudlard. Jusqu'à la fin de vos études en ce qui vous concerne, Fred et Georges, et jusqu'à la fin de vos enseignements, mon cher Severus.

- Ch'est hentil mais bourgoi? Demanda Fred la bouche gonflée de dragées.

- Par ce que tous vos camarades de Poudlard, Serpentards compris, ont demandé à ce que vous reveniez en toute connaissance de cause.

.

Un des jumeau rougit, et sous son inattention, un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche que les bonbons empêchaient de fermer. Ah c'était donc celui-la Georges. Il avait eu encore un doute.

Une claque vola derrière la tête dudit Georges, qui eut pour effet de lui faire cracher un bonbon au milieu du bureau. Rogue replaça dignement sa main qui ne l'avait que trop démangée.

Le bonbon fut remit à la vitesse de l'éclair dans l'antre baveuse, et dans un rire, le directeur congédia les deux frères.

Il prit un air plus sérieux quand il fut seul avec le maître des potions.

.

- Mon cher Severus, vous saviez à quoi vous vous exposiez, et vous en avez fait fi. Sans l'aide et le soutient de cette école, votre honneur et votre réputation auraient été mises en miettes. Même si je doute que ce soit cela qui vous ait amené à être prudent avec Georges.

- Encore une fois, vous avez raison. Je voulait avant tout qu'il finisse sa dernière année. J'ai été faible en lui accordant ce qu'il voulait.

- Ce que vous vouliez tous les deux, Severus. Je vous congédie, et vous interdit toute relation non professionnelle sauf si elle reste aux limites de l'amitié durant les heures de cours. Je pense que vous pouvez attendre les trois mois restant pour ensuite vous fréquenter à nouveau pleinement?

- Évidement. Merci, monsieur le directeur. Rogue se leva, et partit vers la porte.

- Severus?

- ?

- Bonne chance.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La salle sur demande avait été remise au goût du jour, et puisque le secret avait été levé, seuls les sept revenaient de temps à autre faire une soirée.

Fred et Georges squattaient une fois la semaine, et les esprits ne voulurent SURTOUT PAS savoir pourquoi l'amant de Blaise avait eu une certaine gêne à s'assoir durant quelques jours qui suivirent sa réinsertion. Certains avaient vu l'ombre d'un grand félin lorsqu'ils s'étaient attardés le soi dans les couloirs. Mais rien de vraiment sûr.

Les cours et les aspics se rapprochaient, et il fallait avouer qu'avec les beuveries, les sorties, et les évènements, seule Hermione avait pensé à réviser.

Ce fut donc deux mois d'intenses maux de tête, de travail acharné et de remise de drapeau blanc au tyran que pouvait être la sorcière.

Et les examens vinrent.

La différence de tension qui existant à la seconde où se terminaient les épreuves, et où commençaient les festivités officieuses était un véritable gouffre.

Neville eut une note exemplaire en botanique, et Ron du « raconter sa vie » pour ne pas rendre copie totalement blanche en alchimie appliquée aux sorts rares.

Ce que firent les trois quart des élèves de septième année.

Dans chacun de leur domaine (sauf Hermione qui avait tout réussit) les candidats aux épreuves reçurent la note maximale.

Les trois jours de tests donnèrent l'occasion aux jumeaux de vendre toutes leurs potions de rêve et de détente agrées par le directeur, remontant leur chiffre d'affaires.

Et puis, d'un soupir généralisé, on comprit que c'était terminé. À ce stade, les résultats, il s'en contrefichaient. C'était terminé. Plus de révisions, ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à la seconde ou leur plume s'était posée pour la dernière fois.

Et puis ce fut le miracle. Le directeur annonça un bal de fin d'année réservé aux dernières années. Mais ce fut après l'annonce officielle de la maison gagnante de la coupe des quatre maisons.

« Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il traditionnellement au début du repas de la dernière semaine de cours. Cette année à été riche en émotions. Vous avez d'ailleurs tous en tête ces choses dont je veux mais ne peut parler, et j'aimerais qu'on applaudisse encore ceux qui ont prouvé que Poudlard était une école digne de ce nom. »

Des cris et des applaudissements fusèrent. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, le noble directeur reprit.

« Je souhaite accorder dix points à Serpentard pour avoir su passer ses frontières et fait preuve d'un courage réel. Et j'en accorde dix à Gryffondor pour avoir passé au dessus de leur préjugés. J'accorderais de même dix points à Serdaigle pour avoir surmonté tant d'épreuves avec tant de flegme. Il fit un clin d'œil à Luna qui le lui rendit. Cette année, avec quatre cent douze points, devant les quatre cent huit points de Serpentard, Gryffondor gagne la coupe. »

Il y eut des cris de joie à chaque accord de points, et une foule de cris de joies accompagnait la transformation de la salle en tons rouge et or. Mais le groupe entier se leva comme un seul homme.

Et à la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Ron qui parla.

.

- Professeur, nous sommes bien sûr contents, mais nous pensons que nous n'avons en rien gagné. Nous ne voulons plus de cette compétitions qui nous demande certes d'être « sages » pour la gagner, mais qui nous montent en fait les uns contre les autres. Nous voudrions voir la coupe des quatre maisons à la cinquième des maisons, à qui aucun professeur n'a jusque la retiré de points. La maison Lovegood. Non pas en tant que maison attenante à Serdaigle, mais comme une nouvelle institution regroupant toutes les maisons, même si Pouffsoufle n'a participé à ... Il faillit s'étrangler pour avoir voulu évoquer les épreuves. Il se reprit. La construction de celle-ci. » Ils avaient tous appris le texte, ne sachant quelle maison allait être élue. Le directeur les regarda, ému.

- Cela fait bien des années que j'attends ce jour. J'accepte votre requête. Mais comprenez bien quelle ne pourra être mise que cette année, sinon Poudlard n'aura aucun moyen de tenir ses étudiants, et nous ferons en sorte que la paix instaurée reste présente ici même. La perspective d'obtenir le pas sur un adversaire peut être une compétition amicale et motivante, et votre génération, altérée par le Lord noir en à fait quelque chose de trop impliqué par rapport à la guerre. Aussi, après le climat de paix que vous êtes parvenus à installer entre les quatre maisons, il ne sera plus nécessaire de les fondre à nouveau. Je suis fier que vous ayez tous une personnalité différente, et je souhaite encore voir ces quatre esprits s'affronter spirituellement dans le but de se surpasser tout en se respectant. Alors voici, pour la première et dernière année, la victoire de la cinquième maison de Poudlard. Et la salle restera décorée ainsi jusqu'au bal des septième année à la fin de cette semaine, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

.

La salle se para alors des quatre couleurs du collège. Vert, rouge, bleu et jaune, dans un mariage particulièrement réussit, complétant son mélange de liserés or, argent, bronze et ébène.

Au centre de la banderole principale, un lion ailé, avec une queue de serpent et les pattes avant d'un blaireau se tenait fièrement sur ses pattes arrière en rugissant.

Les cris dans la salle fusèrent, et ils se mêlèrent à ceux de surprise lorsque les tables bougèrent magiquement en un grand U où touts les couverts étaient rassemblés. Elles étaient parées de couverts d'or, et les couleurs se mélangeaient.

Puis chaque élève fut assit par une main invisible sur sa chaise qui bougea dans un tumulte général et des fous rires, et tous se retrouvèrent à une table qui n'était pas la sienne, entre deux élèves de maisons différentes.

Ils ne remarquèrent que plus tard que c'était en fait soigneusement calculé. Par quatre, il y avait un Pouffsoufle, un Serpentard, un Gryffondor, et un Serdaigle.

Il n'y eut qu'Hermione pour voir qu'ils étaient aussi classés par année et parfois par affinité, quand elle aperçut Blaise aux côtés de Fred(elle était sûr que c'était lui, l'autre jumeau ne faisait que jeter des regards embrasés à la table des professeurs envers un certain maître des potions).

Et ce fut au bout de trente minutes de rencontre avec son nouveau voisin, que tous se mirent à parler du bal.

C'est là que la disposition dumbledorrienne fut utile pour demander une cavalière...

.

oOoOoOo

.

Un maître des cachots parcourait sa chambre de long en large. Il était bien dans la légalité, non? Dumbledore avait stipulé « Pendant les heures de cours ».

C'était inhumain de laisser un homme comme lui voir son amant trois fois la semaine sans le toucher plus que cela.

Georges le regardait, indécis. Il avait reçut une missive du directeur lui permettant de clarifier légalement sa relation avec Rogue. Finalement, il le vit s'assoir, perdu, presque déboussolé à savoir si oui ou non il avait le droit de mettre une partie de son anatomie dans l'autre bien rebondie du roux.

C'était tout un casse tête.

Le jumeau comprit alors et écrivit à la hâte un mot sur un bout de papier. « Dobby? ». Le petit elfe de maison apparut dans un pop, faisant sursauter Severus.

.

- Monsieur Weasley veux que Dobby fasse quelque chose pour monsieur Weasley?

- Oui, Dobby, s'il te plaît, porte cela au professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, monsieur Weasley.

- Merci, Dobby.

.

Le Serpentard le regarda, incrédule.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sev, d'ici deux minutes, tu pourra...

.

Il se pencha à son oreille, et une légère rougeur teinta les joues du professeur.

Dans son bureau, Albus n'en menait pas large. L'elfe lui avait emmené un petit papier chiffoné, et le regardait avec humilité. On pouvait dire que c'était on ne peux plus clair. Il relut la note.

« _On à le droit de faire l'amour Sev et moi, la de suite? J'ai très envie en fait. Merci, G. Weasley_ »

« Eh bien, songea-t-il. De toutes façons... » Il rédigea un simple « oui » et le donna à l'elfe, ayant l'intention de signifier à ce grand gamin que leu vie privée ne regardait qu'eux passée une certaine heure.

Quand Dobby repartit, il pesta contre sa rougeur, et se sermonna de ne pouvoir retirer certaines images dont il ne voulait pas de sa tête.

Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait surtout pas savoir, que de l'autre côté de son précieux, innocent et gentil château, un autre couple ne s'était même pas posé la question.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il ne voyait rien, car un bandeau noir en soie avait obstrué sa vue.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus bouger.

Il était sur une sorte de siège. Sorte, par ce que l'instrument de torture ne comprenait pour assise que deux petits bancs de tissu en « v » lui permettant de soutenir ses cuisses, mais écartées.

Ses mains étaient attachées derrière ladite chaise, et il maudit Merlin d'avoir encore perdu au quidditch. Sinon ç'aurait été à lui de s'amuser, non mais.

En plus, il était nu comme un ver, et il n'entendait, ni ne sentait rien.

Harry s'était fait la malle, ou s'était évanoui devant la beauté de son corps d'apollon, il n'y avait que ces deux solutions.

Il n'avait pas froid, ça n'était pas le problème, mais bientôt, il débanderait totalement, souvenirs de promesses de Harry ou non.

Il retint un cri.

Son sexe avait été engloutit brutalement, et une très légère morsure avait été faite à la base.

Merlin! Sa virilité se remontrait encore plus fière que jamais. Il entendit un souffle à son oreille

« J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer que tu t'ennuies déjà? » Il sut alors que le tourbillon infernal allait commencer.

Tout ce qu'il sentait près de son visage, il l'embrassait, le léchait, et dieux, Harry ne lui présentait que son visage ou son torse, à juger par le goût.

Il lui en fallait plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Il sentit des doigts entourer sa verge, et cru défaillir. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, et maintenant, tout de suite, il fallait qu'il y ait action.

Il sentit à nouveau une sensation de chaleur au niveau du bas ventre. Un liquide épais lui coulait dessus, et au fur et à mesure, Harry léchait. Draco gémit de plus en plus fort.

Nourriture ou pas, son sexe se gonflait de plus en plus sous les assauts de succion et de morsures. Il adorait, et son amant le savait.

Quand il fut sur qu'il était prêt à venir, un froid l'envahit.

Il injuria vertement Harry qui ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était à la fois excitant et très déroutant de ne rien contrôler.

Il attendit, aux aguets, à peine cinq secondes.

Il sentit une petite chose très douce à la base de son gland, comme un tissu, et jute après, l'extase. Harry venait de s'empaler sur lui, sans préparation, dans un cri de pur bonheur.

Il ne sentait plus que la chaleur de l'antre chaude qui remuait, Merlin sait comment pour atteindre cette vitesse, il sentait ses mains griffer son torse, ses cheveux tirés en arrière alors qu'il ne parvenait pas sa salive à couler de ses lèvres, trop prit par son plaisir.

Il n'y eu plus que les gémissements de l'un et l'autre, leurs souffles saccadés, et le bruit indécents du claquage des fesses du brun contre ses hanches.

.

- Harry, Je... Je vais venir...

- Non, Draco. Nnngh...

.

Il sentait le sexe de son amant frapper contre ses abdominaux, humides. Il fallait qu'il jouisse. Il se sentait venir, mais rien ne sortait. C'était à se rendre dingue.

.

- Harry! Maintenant, s'il te plaît!

- Tu veux, maintenant? Aaaah...

.

Il sentait qu'il se resserrait subitement, et sans qu'il ait vu le mouvement, son foulard et la petite chose en haut de son sexe disparurent, lui faisant voir le corps musclé qui le chevauchait.

Harry admira le regard perdu, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rouges, son amant. Il allait venir, c'était sûr. Il prit la baguette posée juste à côté, et d'un seul mouvement, retira l'entrave et le foulard.

Une longue giclée de sperme partit sur le torse blanc, tandis que le brun admirait le visage de son petit-ami au moment précis ou il jouissait en lui. Magnifique.

Il fit quelques mouvements du bassin, et reposa sa tête au creux du cou de Drago. Il reprit difficilement la baguette et le libéra de ses derniers liens avant de les nettoyer.

.

- Satisfait, mon ange?

- Parfaitement. Je regrette pas d'avoir perdu. Comment tu savais que...

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Dray.

- Et si...

- J'allais le proposer.

.

Ils se levèrent groggy, et marchèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber.

La baguette trouva sa place quelque part sur la moquette, et Drago entoura la taille de son amant qui lui tournait le dos, emboitant ses hanches contre ses fesses.

Phantasme numéro un réalisé.

Il aurait bien assez de temps pour faire les autres... Encore faudrait-il que Harry veuille bien lui donner le mort de passe du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il embrassa son cou, et reçut un baiser du brun qui s'était retourné -contorsionné serait plus exact- pour atteindre ses lèvres avant de sombrer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Les préparatifs du bal commencèrent.

Ginny fut un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir y participer, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'après ses propres ASPICS elle pourrait y avoir droit.

Ce fut donc la grande débauche dans les rues de pré-au-lard, et Ron se fit conduire dans les meilleurs magasins par Harry pour lui trouver une tenue convenable.

Millicent se fit gentiment remettre à sa place par Drago, qui lui annonça devant toute sa salle commune que Harry serait son cavalier. Personne n'osa lever la moindre protestation. Quand Crabbe faillit le faire, les mots moururent à ses lèvres à la vue de la baguette de Zabini sous son menton.

Hermione réitéra son traitement aux shampoings sorciers pour faire tenir sa coiffure, aidée gracieusement par une potion de Rogue, expressément demandée par Georges. Il aurait fait fortune dans les cosmétiques, pensa-t-elle en voyant une chevelure de rêve qu'elle avait du mal à attribuer comme sienne devant la glace.

Ron faillit tâcher son costume de bave en voyant la magnifique jeune femme qu'était devenue sa petite amie, et ce fut l'unique fois ou il aurait pu bénir Rogue s'il avait su.

Ils entraient par couple dans la grande salle, et l'on vit Les jumelles Parvati en sahri, au bras de Nott qui n'avait pu se décider, Cho magnifique dans une robe chinoise argentée liserée de bleu au bras de Seamus dans un costume moldu à col maho pour être en accord avec sa partenaire.

Blaise était en robe cintrée noire bordée de vert, dont les pans étaient ouverts à partir des hanches découvrant un pantalon taillé sur mesure et des chaussures de cuir toute aussi noires. Seule sa cravate ancienne était blanche.

À son bras Georges, dans une robe simple, car pour rien au monde il n'irait changer ce qu'il était.

Drago était incontestablement empreint de majesté à cette soirée. Il avait revêtit les armoiries de la famille Malefoy.

Il ressemblait véritablement à un prince.

Une cape immense en velours noire était attachée par un fermoir d'or sur son épaule gauche, et traînait à terre.

Sa chemise aux manches bouffantes, garnie d'une courte cravate à col haut dentelée en étages, d'habitude associés aux vampires, blanche, entrait dans un pantalon droit noir, juste assez serré pour deviner ses formes, juste assez large pour frustrer l'imagination.

Sa main gauche, libre de sa cape, se refermait sur le pommeau argent d'une canne en bois noir, qu'un serpent de platine entourait. Un crotale diamantin.

Il avait même eu la coquetterie de porter ses gants de soie noirs.

Ses cheveux étaient lâches, et Harry appris plus tard qu'il ne les gominait que pour éviter de les avoir devant les yeux en cours. De sorte qu'ils barraient élégamment son œil droit, comme une coupe au bol longue, décoiffée travaillée.

Harry lui aurait sauté dessus.

Lui même avait choisit des vêtements moldus modestes. Une chemise noire à manches longue ouverte, laissant voir un débardeur blanc, et un jean bleu large usé sur des chaussures noires. C'était ridicule face au style recherché de Drago. Mais c'était dans ce style là que son amant l'aimait le plus, et qu'il se sentait le mieux.

À vrai dire, il était assez sexy ainsi.

Ron était élégant, dans une robe sorcière bleue brodée, cintrée comme celle de Blaise. En réalité, les robes avaient été achetées presque en même temps.

Il avait réussi à donner un certain style à sa coiffure, un peu celui de Charlie, et à son bras, Hermione, resplendissante dans une robe à traîne courte, taillée à la romaine dans un tissu rouge.

Seule la ceinture juste sous la poitrine était noire, stylisant la couleur sans la rendre provocante.

Les professeurs étaient déjà là.

Minerva avait mis une jolie robe longue écossaise, et avait (Merlin enfin) lâché ses cheveux. Hagrid, fidèle à lui même avait gardé son parachute, n'osant qu'une paire de botte neuves, rouges, jurant avec le reste.

Le plus remarquable était Dumbledore. Sa couleur canari ayant passé, il s'était teint les cheveux en bleu, et mis une robe violet sombre, brodée d'or.

Il ressemblait vraiment à Merlin. Et s'il n'était pas aussi gamin, les gens se rendrait véritablement compte (encore plus que ce qu'ils pensent déjà actuellement) qu'il n'est pas le mage le plus puissant de son époque pour rien.

Seul bémol, des chaussettes roses, offertes par Dobby, dépassant de ses chaussures basses.

Quand à Rogue, eh bien c'était Rogue. Longue robe noire sans fioriture. Il n'y avait que Georges pour savoir qu'en dessous, c'était vraiment plus attrayant.

Et Ron pu voir pour la première fois, puisque c'était en réalité la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras. Simplement brillants par ce qu'en bonne santé. Ce fut un nouveau choc. Toutes ces années de conviction parties en poussière.

Et puis Neville arriva (en retard) Il était seul, puisque Luna était en sixième année, et refusait toute autre compagne. Cependant, il avait accepté un de chapeaux que la jeune femme lui avait donné, pour lui porter chance.

Il allait donc agir comme elle. Ignorer royalement les moqueries, et vivre comme bon lui semblait. Même avec cette fraise géante qui ronflait sur sa tête.

Oui oui.

Il avait d'ailleurs été soufflé de la façon dont Drago avait utilisé sa personnalité.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Flashback

.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle.

Drago disposait de trois minutes s'il souhaitait battre son rival le plus sérieux.

Que dire à une fille qui répondrait un jour oui, et un jour non à la même question?

Elle ne répondait jamais aux insultes, et il ne l'avait jamais vue s'énerver.

Il imaginait sans trop de mal que les autres clones étaient des leurres visuels qui avaient absorbé une partie du caractère des vrais membres de son équipe. Mais si un des clones avait totalement absorbé la personnalité de Loufoca, il aurait explosé.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

.

- Le sanglier à triple corne des montagnes est-il une espèce en danger pour sa consommation poussée de lichen incrusté?

.

LA question improbable.

PERSONNE ne pouvait connaître l'existence de cet animal sauf elle.

Et tête en l'air comme elle l'était, elle n'en aura sûrement rien laissé filtrer aux juges créateurs de clones par simple oubli.

Il entendit plusieurs réponses venant des différents clones.

Il élimina celle qui lui répondait que ce sanglier était carnivore. Il avait lu le document en diagonale, et il précisait bien qu'il était végétarien. Et s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Luna ne changeait rien, c'était sur les propriétés de ces animaux étranges.

Une autre lui dit que sa corne explosait. Éliminée. De nombreuses fois Luna avait parlé d'une corne explosive, mais uniquement chez les Ronflacks Cornus.

Enfin, il entendit le murmure incessant d'une des deux dernières Luna qui déblatérait toute une suite de mots, qui apparemment était la description totale et sans faille du supposé sanglier.

Il avait cerné la Folle.

La VRAIE.

La seule capable de se perdre dans ses propres pensées tordues, et qui parvenait à s'arrêter en plein milieu en oubliant ce qu'elle faisait là.

L'autre avait tenté quelques explications, mais quoi inventer lorsque le monstre en question n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'évoqué dans le moindre livre magique?

Et La bonne Luna Lovegood fut choisie en moins de deux minutes.

Sans le savoir à cet instant, Drago avait déjà battu tous les autres concurrents.

.

Fin du flashback

.

Le bal débuta, et même si les couples masculins, à savoir Blaise et Fred, ainsi que Drago et Harry refusaient de danser les slows par ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait assez « femme » pour jouer ce rôle (en fait, aucun n'était avec un homme viril et poilu pour se retrouver à danser avec une midinette), ce fut une soirée mémorable.

Georges était entré en douce vers vingt-deux heures, et il fut permis à Severus d'aller s'assoir près de lui discuter.

Les fourbes « amis » de Georges dont son propre faux frère avaient attendu pile ce moment pour entourer le couple et parler comme si de rien était, brisant tout espoir d'intimité (Rogue put essayer sa nouvelle gamme de regards noirs foudroyants collection automne hiver).

Colin se faufila dans la salle tel un rat avec son appareil photo, et en prit une très belle de Harry assis sur un banc dos à une table, la tête renversée, qui recevait un baiser d'un prince blond, le genoux sur le banc de bois, la cape couvrant une partie de son corps.

Personne ne put avoir accès à cette photo, mais Crivey se vit offrir une rente considérable par la suite.

C'était la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, mais le début d'une longue vie de paix après la guerre.

.

* * *

.

OH YEAH!! Il me reste l'EPILOGUE!! (allé dites que vous voulez le connaître quoi!! ) Bon je vous le mettrais (j'en suis a 67) quand vous aurez mis le compteur à 80!! soyons fous (attendez j'ai mis deux chapitres en UN jour pour 11 et 12 reviews, la ça fait 13 juste une de plus huhu)

Merci de me lire!! *on va faire sa pub* j'ai fait des dessins presque a pwal de Sev à 25 30 et 40 ans entre deux fics, selon ma vision si ça intéresse quelqu'un (bien sûr il me faut des adresses mail pour les envoyer si vous les voulez) je précise ce sont des ESQUISSES...

Allé YOU CAN!! (Je vous adore!!)


	10. Epilogue

Bon je poste maintenant, ça ne se fait pas de vous demander de reviewer, c'est à moi de me sentir flattée que vous le fassiez ^____^ Donc, avant cet épilogue (court mais concret) mes chères RAR!!

(Par ailleurs, pour les reviweurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre)

**Tania-Sama** : J'avais pourtant rajouté le Lemon à la toute fin, je me sentait mal de poster le dernier chapitre sans rien à se mettre sous la dent! Mercii!! T'inquiète, pour Dumby, j'ai aussi du mal! Et t'as vu, jusqu'au bout je les torture mouahahahaha!!

oOoOoOo

**CleoMcPhee** : Le Dray est un animal furtif, et souvent colérique. Sa période de reproduction débute quand le Potter montre son museau, leurs ébats peuvent durer des heures *BAF* ok j'arrête huhu Encore merci à toua *BISOUUU*

**oOoOoOo**

**Manga-Fan 321** : Merci énorme merci, c'est vraiment un très gros compliment que tu me fais la, mais je suis sure que quand tu en lira d'autres, tu changera d'avis ;p nan nan c'est dit sans amertumes, je ne me considère juste pas comme un auteur exceptionnel ^_^

oOoOoOo

**Mireille** : Ouaiiis disons que c'était le thème mouahahaha bref, nan pour le slow, c'est que Draco, comme Harry comme Blaise et Fred (imaginer Rogue danser c'est comme imaginer Voldy en string a paillettes donc je l'évoque pas) aiment les hommes vrais purs durs virils avec la voix rauque de Rocky V. Et tu vois (pour reprendre mes références bizarres) y'a des trucs dans la vie qui font pas viril. Comme un slow. (enfin c'est ma vision, et la vision d'un pote gay) exemple tu prend une corne c'est viril, un cheval c'est viril, mais les deux ensemble...na. Donc rien de « préjugé » c'est juste que c'est comme si je mettait dans ma fic « Harry c'est la fille ». ben non c'est deux mecs et paf (oui paf oui oui) euh je m'étale huhu daysolay. Merci!!

oOoOoOo

**Cardalba** : OH MON DIEU mais l'antibiothérapie urinaire des carnivores domestiques mais c'est ma passion, ma vie!! /mode hypocrite off/ mouahahahaha la galère bon courage! Allé fight! Encore merci pour ta review!!

oOoOoOo

**Dark Neo** : HAKUUU PAWAAAA *ouais je sais* ha ben tu sais le SM... huhuhu je t'ai déjà tout dis sur émméssenne... gros poutouuuux merci pour ta review!!

oOoOoOo

**Rainbow** : Attention, épilogue en sucre huhu en même temps tordu c'est un synonyme de Luna, non? Pour l'épilogue, je te laisse découvrir!! Merciiiii

oOoOoOo

**Eleay Sahbel, dite Review Luke** (elle poste plus vite que son ombre) : 'avoue qu'il est rare de lire des fics bien sans Lemon! (sauf les petites phrases me suis pissée dessus tellement c'était génial mais bon c'est pas vraiment une fic mouahahaha) En fait rien ne prouve que tu as 13 ans ou non, sur internet, on est forcément un peu responsable de soi. J'ai prévenu que mes écrits était classés M dont pour majeurs, après je ne peux rien t'interdire de plus. :) (pis j'en lisait aussi a ton age cela dit en passant) ha et pour fantasme c'est l'un des rares mots a avoir une double écriture. Tu peut l'écrire « ph » ou « f ». Pour le sleeping bag, je l'ai lue, plutôt marrante huhu! Mais j'ai surtout adoré les petites peluches perverses de Snape! Merci à toi!!

oOoOoOo

Pour finir, MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusque là,

ce fut un plaisir de poster,

je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics!!

Thanks and enjoy!!

* * *

.

**Épilogue**

.

Le Poudlard express laissait sortir sa lourde fumée blanche, en signe de départ imminent.

.

- Et n'oublie pas d'écrire!

- Oui, Maman, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon voyage.

- À dans longtemps papa, maman!

.

La jeune femme se retournait vers son mari. Ses cheveux roux trop longs s'emmêlaient toujours d'une façon presque travaillée lorsqu'il y avait le moindre brin de vent.

Elle regarda le train partir, et une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle serrait contre elle le petit garçon d'à peine six ans contre elle.

.

- Ça va, Hermione?

- Oh, Harry! Drago! Dites moi que tout ira bien!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils seront entre de bonnes mains. Répondit l'homme blond. Lucius en personne, mais jeune, et bon.

.

L'ex Serpentard passa sa main sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme, et exposa un sourire franc lorsqu'il sentit un pied minuscule frapper sa paume.

.

- Drago, arrêtes, dès que c'est toi, elle se met à gigoter! Ma vessie n'en peut plus!

- Tiens, voilà Sev, reprit Ron.

.

Le maître des potions, en année sabbatique pour la première fois de sa vie, arrivait enlaçant amoureusement la taille d'un rouquin plus grand que lui.

Leur fille avait _absolument_ tenu à monter à l'avant du train pour aller voir le conducteur, et ensuite rejoindre ses cousins, et Severus ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser.

James Albus Malefoy-Potter, Sidonie Rogue-Weasley et Azshael Weasley-Zabini avaient été déposés dans le train en même temps que Rose, la première fille d'Hermione.

Cela n'avait pas été simple. Harry et Drago voulaient des enfants, et que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, la magie de la vie n'appartenaient qu'aux femmes.

Ils avaient faillit se séparer après que le brun ait proposé une mère porteuse, et puis de fil en aiguille, à force de fréquenter le terrier, il surent que les Jumeaux avaient le même problème. Ajouté à cela que Madame Weasley mère ne supportait pas de savoir qu'un de ses enfants ne lui fasse pas de petit chou.

Cependant, les demandes avaient été posées en même temps à l'orphelinat sorcier. Severus et Ron finirent par apprendre à se connaître et à se respecter, mais jusqu'à sa mort, le roux eut du maître (et lui seul) le doux surnom de « cornichon » en rapport à ses premières années à Poudlard.

Le bâtard graisseux s'était fait la malle, et au bout du compte, les querelles anciennes furent mises de côté.

Blaise devint professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi parrain avec Fred de la petite Eloise, fille de Lee et Angelina. Severus et Georges héritèrent du turbulent Erwan, son petit frère.

L'affaire Weasley et Weasley (dont le nom n'avait pas été changé pour cause pratique) devint internationale et s'étendit au monde moldu, même si les articles étaient moins intéressants.

Quand à Rogue, il continua de hanter les cachots, terrorisant tous ses élèves pour leur propre bien.

Ron devint batteur dans l'équipe des canons, son rêve d'enfant, et sa femme tint l'aile d'urgence de Sainte Mangouste en tant que médecin chef.

En ce qui le concernait, Harry laissa tomber sa carrière d'Auror que tout le monde avait imaginé pour lui, et se consacra à sa lutte au ministère contre les préjugés aux hybrides, nés moldus, sang mêlés et cracmols.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le secrétaire du ministre avait rédigé une lettre qui lui demanderait s'il voulait être candidat aux prochaines élections.

Ce ne fut en aucun cas contraire à la politique de Drago et Blaise, car depuis longtemps ces derniers avaient jetés leurs aprioris aux ordures. Et de toutes façons, ça n'était pas un médicomage spécialisé des loups-garous qui allait le contre-dire.

Son expérience avec Lupin avait parlé, depuis une conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il souhaitait plus que tout en savoir toujours plus sur les lycanthropes.

Ce fut seulement quatre ans plus tard que Ginny se maria avec Colin, ce qui étonna tout le monde étant donné qu'aucun signe avant coureur n'avait montré le bout de son nez.

Néanmoins la nouvelle fut prise avec bonheur, tout autant que les triplées qu'ils eurent au bout d'un an. (Que Harry n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Riri Fifi et Loulou en riant au grand désespoir d'Hermione. )

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'enfin les réponses pour l'adoption firent leur apparition.

Exaltés par la nouvelle, Drago fit sa demande à Harry le jour même.

Deux d'entre eux avaient déjà été baptisés, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Harry et Drago donnent un nom au précieux cadeau que leur faisait le hasard.

Il passa son doigt sur le fin cercle d'argent à son annulaire. À trente et un an, Harry était déjà un père comblé.

Les jumeaux s'étreignirent, et Blaise aida la jeune femme, à son neuvième mois à rejoindre leur voiture tandis que Ron prenait Marvin, son fils dans ses bras. Ils devaient tous se rendre chez Madame Weasley, mère pour un déjeuner en famille.

Mais une flaque aux pieds de la jeune femme alerta les sens de son mari.

Eleonore allait faire son entrée dans le monde.

FIN

* * *

.

Gros bisous à vous, rendez vous bientôt j'éspère!


End file.
